ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi sigue lesionado, pero Haruko le ha correspondido. Un chico y una chica llegan a Shohoku desde Alemania. A la chica le interesa Rukawa y al chico Haruko... CAPÍTULO 14. Dejen reviews.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Ese día no había amanecido soleado. Por el contrario, parecía que el otoño estaba adelantándose en Kanagawa.

Pero esa no era una mañana de lunes cualquiera. Ese día iniciaban las clases en Shohoku nuevamente. Algunos estudiantes llegaban con muchos ánimos a los límites de la preparatoria, y otros refunfuñaban por lo rápido que terminaron las vacaciones de verano. Y el caso de Kaede Rukawa no era alguno de los anteriores.

Rukawa llegaba en su bicicleta, como siempre, dormitando con mucha tranquilidad. A penas el sábado había sido su último entrenamiento con la Selección Juvenil de Japón, y su buena forma se notaría en el entrenamiento de la tarde. Se sentía agobiado desde ese momento; ya podía escuchar las preguntas de todos con respecto a lo que se sentía formar parte de un equipo tan importante, si las prácticas eran agotadoras, si él había cumplido con las expectativas de sus entrenadores… Le daban ganas de suspirar nada más pensar en ello…

El entrenamiento sería todavía un poco menos entretenido porque Hanamichi Sakuragi no estaría en él. Según sabía, aún no lo daban de alta de la clínica, y a él le entusiasmaba volver a clases por molestarlo… Era triste, cierto. Pero le divertía mucho esa extraña relación que llevaba con el _Do'aho_.

—¡Rukawa! —escuchó una voz de mujer que lo llamaba. Pensó que sería alguna de sus animadoras, o una nueva estudiante, o quien fuera. Pero, al poner atención, reconoció que era Ayako, su entrenadora.

—Buenos días, Ayako —hizo una ligera reverencia mientras caminaba con su bicicleta al lado.

—¿Cómo te va, Rukawa? —preguntó la chica. Emparejó el paso y dio a entender que acompañaría al muchacho al aparcadero de las bicicletas— Escuché que las prácticas con la Selección fueron muy duras —el chico asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Pero todos sabíamos que, si alguien del equipo podía hacerlo, ese serías tú.

La entrenadora finalizó con una encantadora sonrisa que incluso arrancó un ligero rubor del más joven.

—Creo que este año debemos entrenar con más ahínco que el anterior —continuó Ayako sin percatarse de la reacción de Kaede—. Nuestro objetivo esta vez es ganar el Campeonato Nacional, y no quedar en segundo lugar.

Kaede concordaba con lo que decía su entrenadora.

—Además… —el tono de Ayako cambió— Ya no contamos con la ayuda del capitán Akagi, el superior Kogure o el novato Hanamichi Sakuragi.

El pelinegro reconoció que era cierto: el campeonato nacional sería una meta difícil de conseguir. El capitán Akagi estaba ya en la universidad, y debía concentrarse en sus estudios para no desaprovechar la oportunidad. Kogure, por supuesto, había decidido anteponer los estudios al deporte, y estudiaba medicina, que le resultaba una carrera de tiempo completo, por lo que había tenido que abandonar el básquetbol. Cierto era que aún contaban con Mitsui —que se veía obligado a repetir el último año por sus malas calificaciones de los primeros meses—, y con Miyagi, que había sido designado capitán y era un excelente jugador. Pero el pelirrojo no estaba ahí…

—Pero Sakuragi volverá…

Lo último lo dijo sin pensar mucho. Pero era la verdad.

**x X x**

Suspiró por tercera vez en la mañana.

Había abierto los ojos hacía un par de horas ya, puesto que el dolor de la lesión no le había permitido permanecer más tiempo recostado. Estaba contemplando el cielo nublado. Su desayuno aún estaba sobre la mesita, intacto. La otra cama de la habitación estaba vacía: de seguro su compañera habría salido con su madre, o a caminar por la playa. A él también le gustaba hacerlo, pero ese día se sentía físicamente abatido… Y lo peor venía a las dos de la tarde: tenía cita con su fisioterapeuta.

—¿Cuándo me dejarán salir de aquí? —susurró sólo para él. Deseaba poder responderse, pero sabía que no conocía la respuesta..

—No te preocupes: seguro que saldrás antes que yo —escuchó una voz femenina que recién entraba a la habitación.

—Hola —saludó el pelirrojo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su interlocutora—. ¿Saliste a caminar, Hikari?

—Sí —sonrió la chica. Era delgada y de baja estatura, de cabellos negros y ojos aceitunados. Estaba ingresada en la clínica desde hacía poco más de dos meses, por un hombro luxado en un juego de softball.

—¿Vino tu madre? —preguntó Hanamichi. La madre de Hikari era una mujer que le simpatizaba mucho.

—No. Ella salió un par de días, y papá está de viaje otra vez.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente. Si algo en común tenían Hikari y Hanamichi, era su soledad compartida.

—¿Vendrá a verte tu amiga, Hanamichi?

El pelirrojo supuso que Hikari se refería a Haruko. A últimas fechas, la hermana de Akagi lo visitaba con mucha frecuencia. Y, a decir verdad, él empezaba a creer que podría tener una oportunidad con ella.

—Hoy inician las clases, y ella es asistente del equipo de básquetbol, así que no creo que pueda venir.

Hikari sonrió ampliamente. Continuó:

—¿Qué te parece si salimos a almorzar a la cafetería, Hanamichi?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

—Sólo déjame tomar una ducha.

**x X x**

Caminaba con mucha decisión recorriendo el pasillo. Eran las diez de la mañana, lo que implicaba que las clases habían empezado mucho rato atrás. Pero eso no le preocupaba mucho.

Si se preguntaba ella misma, admitiría que se sentía nerviosa. Pero a nadie más se lo comunicaría.

Ese era su primer día de clases en una escuela japonesa. Hacía a penas una semana que había llegado al país, y todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a hablar en japonés con el resto de las personas. Por eso había optado por rodearse de la menor cantidad de gente posible, y así no tener que caer en el ridículo público de equivocarse en una conversación que debería resultar fluida y sencilla a todas luces.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta corrediza: "2-10" leyó en el letrero de la parte superior. Escuchó murmullos de un hombre que, pensó, debía ser el profesor. Suspiró hondamente, con resignación, y llamó a la puerta. Dos segundos después, la puerta se corrió y ante ella apareció un hombre flacucho, de cabello entrecano y de baja estatura. Usaba gafas de fondo de botella, pero tenía una expresión afable en el rostro.

—¿Si? —dijo el hombre, en japonés.

—_Konnichiwa_, _sensei_ —saludó una chica, también en japonés—. Soy alumna nueva y me asignaron a este grupo.

Tras decirlo, la estudiante le entregó una tarjeta.

—Adelante —ordenó el profesor y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la pizarra.

Los alumnos miraron con extrañeza a la recién llegada: era alta, delgada, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Tenía una mirada severa, enérgica. Y a leguas se notaba que no era japonesa.

—Según esto es usted Müller Akari… Y ha sido transferida desde Alemania… Tiene un buen promedio… Muchas actividades extracurriculares en el primer año…

Ella asintió con movimientos de cabeza ante cada punto leído por el profesor.

—¿Quiere decirnos algo más acerca de usted? —preguntó el maestro.

Akari sabía, según le había dicho su madre, que en Japón era una costumbre presentarse ante el resto de la clase nueva compartiendo algo personal, algo ajeno al aspecto académico. Temía equivocarse, pero su madre también le había dicho que las personas en el país eran sumamente respetuosas, y que ella debía tratar de corresponder.

—Mi nombre es Akari Müller… —comenzó, no sabiendo muy bien qué debía decir de sí misma— Se pronuncia "Miulah", y me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre de pila. Nací en Munich, Alemania. Mi padre es de allá. Llegué a Kanagawa hace una semana y todavía no me acostumbro a los hábitos de los japoneses…

Se quedó callada y el profesor comprendió aquello como el final de su presentación.

—Gracias, señorita Müller… Bienvenida a la clase número 10 de segundo año. Estamos en la asignatura de Matemáticas. Tome asiento, por favor.

Akari ubicó un lugar desocupado en el penúltimo asiento de la primera fila, y ahí se sentó, no sin antes prestar atención al muchacho que cabeceaba en el asiento detrás del suyo.

—Continuemos con la explicación —escuchó que decía el profesor, y decidió prestar atención a la clase.

**x X x**

Hanamichi se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Se sentía cansado después de su sesión con la señora Mizuko, su fisioterapeuta. Esta vez la había sentido especialmente agotadora, y no tenía deseos de nada.

Miró el reloj de la pared, que marcaba las tres y media. En cualquier momento la enfermera de turno llegaría con la comida. Pero no se sentía con ánimos de ingerir alimentos.

De hecho, no se sentía con ganas de nada…

Miró al otro lado de la habitación y notó la cama de Hikari arreglada y sus cosas en orden. De seguro su novio había ido a visitarla y estarían besándose en el jardín, o caminando por la playa tomados de la mano.

Suspiró mientras contemplaba el cielo desde su ventana. Aún estaba nublado, aunque un poco más despejado que en la mañana.

Envidiaba a Hikari. Era cierto que sus padres salían con mucha frecuencia del país y demoraban en volver, pero cuando estaban en casa casi siempre estaban con ella en la clínica. Pero envidiaba más la mirada que su amiga le dedicaba a su novio. Era un pitcher universitario que todos los días iba a saludarla, y que se preocupaba por ella y la abrazaba con frecuencia. Y eso era lo que Hanamichi necesitaba: una chica que, como Hikari a su novio, le dedicara miradas cariñosas y lo dejara abrazarla y besarla…

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y se sobresaltó. Sin embargo, emitió un "Pase" con mucho desgano, puesto que sospechaba que era la enfermera con la comida.

—Puede llevársela, si quiere —dijo sin voltear. De verdad no quería que nadie estuviera cerca de él—. Yo no tengo hambre.

Pero de todos modos la puerta se abrió, y se cerró detrás de alguien.

—Yo no vengo a dejarte la comida —era una voz de mujer—. Pero, en cuanto te la traigan, haré que la termines.

Hanamichi se levantó de un salto y se talló los ojos cuando identificó que Haruko Akagi, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, se encontraba recargada en la puerta recién cerrada. La muchacha le sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Haruko? —preguntó, como no creyéndolo.

—Hola, Sakuragi —ella amplió aún más la sonrisa. Contempló a Hanamichi vestido con ropa deportiva y despeinado… Lucía más delgado que dos semanas atrás, e incluso triste. Pero ella no pudo reprimir un sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Cansado —respondió él, extrañado por notarla arrebolada—. Acabo de tener sesión con la señora Mizuko.

Ella comprendía que la rehabilitación debía ser difícil.

—¿Y así no quieres comer, Sakuragi?

Él se encogió de hombros.

Justo en ese momento, los dos jóvenes escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, y acto seguido la enfermera entró con una charola llena de comida para el pelirrojo.

—¿Ni siquiera porque yo te lo pido? —continuó Haruko, una vez que la enfermera se había retirado y el pelirrojo miraba la comida con recelo.

Él no pudo negarse. Pero su corazón quiso salírsele del pecho cuando observó a Haruko tomar la cuchara y meterla al plato de sopa, para después acercarlo a la boca del pelirrojo e intentar darle de comer ella misma.

—Tú y yo nos conocemos hace varios meses, ¿cierto Sakuragi? —preguntó ella mientras observaba al chico aceptar la cucharada de sopa.

—Sí, Haruko.

—¿No crees que es tiempo de que empecemos a tener un trato más familiar?

Hanamichi se atragantó cuando la escuchó hablar.

—¿A qué te refieres, Haruko?

—¿Puedo llamarte Hanamichi?

Él asintió sin poder disimular la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro de repente.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo aceptó otra cucharada de sopa. Y, al tiempo que sentía el caldo caliente en su paladar, se le ocurrió que, tal vez, era una buena oportunidad para hablarle a Haruko de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Haruko… —comenzó. Ella lo miró con sus bellos ojos azules y le dedicó una cálida sonrisita— Yo quiero hablarte de algo…

—¿Si, Hanamichi?

—Hace muchos meses que nos conocemos, ¿cierto? —comenzó.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y dejando la cuchara dentro del tazón de sopa por un momento.

—Tú… —Hanamichi se sentía muy nervioso, pero pensó que lo mejor era desengañarse de una vez— Tú me gustas mucho desde que nos conocimos, Haruko… Y yo quisiera saber si te gustaría… Intentar ser mi novia…

—¿Es… Es en serio, Hanamichi?

El pelirrojo no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, y no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se le dibujó a ella cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—Yo… No soy tan mala persona, y te prometo que me esforzaré por ganarme tu cariño, y…

Ella sonrió aún más, y sólo se atrevió a tomarle la mano a Hanamichi. Él se sintió flotando cuando notó la suavidad de la piel de Haruko.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con la bella sonrisa de su amiga.

—Está bien, Hanamichi. A mí me gustas también.

Ambos entendieron aquello como el principio de una relación, y Haruko continuó con su labor de asegurarse de que su ahora novio terminara la charola de comida.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia.**

**Ya sé que tengo ese hábito de dejar las cosas a la mitad, o sea, que empiezo algo nuevo cuando no he concluido lo que ya había empezado. Pero a últimas fechas me he sentido medio inspirada, así que me he dedicado a escribir.**

**Los dejo, y espero que esto les guste.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Serían cerca de las once de la noche cuando Youhei Mito escuchó que el teléfono de su casa sonaba. Él aún permanecía despierto, entretenido con un trabajo de historia de Japón que debía entregar al día siguiente y que le tomaría tiempo terminar.

—¿_Moshi moshi_? —pronunció en voz baja, intentando no despertar a sus padres que dormían desde un par de horas antes.

—Hola, Youhei —escuchó la voz alegre de Hanamichi. Y el tono alegre que escuchó fue lo que le sorprendió más que la misma llamada.

—¿Hanamichi? Te escuchas muy feliz. ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora?

—Youhei, no vas a creerlo: Haruko vino hoy, y…

—Y te dijo que le gustas —se anticipó el moreno.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó el pelirrojo con asombro.

—Soy psíquico —respondió Mito, pero luego se desmintió—. Además hoy la encontré y me dijo que aprovecharía que no había entrenamiento para visitarte. Te habría dado risa ver el color de su cara cuando la descubrí.

Youhei emitió una pequeña risita al recordar el sonrojo gigante que se apoderó del rostro de Haruko cuando él le preguntó si visitaría a Hanamichi y ella lo aceptó.

—Me da mucho gusto por ti, Hanamichi —se sinceró Youhei. Creía que su amigo merecía una oportunidad con la chica que quería, y se sentía muy bien de saber que esa chica había decidido darle esa oportunidad.

—Gracias —respondió Sakuragi con sinceridad—. Sólo quería contarte. Ya debo ir a dormir.

—De acuerdo, Hanamichi. Y felicidades.

Cortó la llamada.

El pelirrojo recorrió el pasillo, que era en donde estaban los teléfonos, hasta llegar a su habitación y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tratando de no hacer ruido. Se dejó caer sobre la cama sin levantar las sábanas. Contrario a la mañana, la noche le parecía sumamente calurosa. Hikari dormía en su cama con aparente tranquilidad, al otro lado del cuarto. Ahora él también tendría una novia cálida y amable que lo procurara y lo visitara en la clínica.

**x X x**

La mañana llegó especialmente soleada ese viernes. Era el primer viernes del nuevo curso en Shohoku. Y era el primer entrenamiento para los novatos de los clubes deportivos. La misma situación se presentaba para el equipo de básquetbol. Ryouta Miyagi se estrenaba como capitán, y se esmeraba en dar una buena impresión ante los novatos, que ese año eran bastantes. Dada la fama que Shohoku había alcanzado después del Campeonato Nacional, muchos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso aspiraban alcanzar los niveles que jugadores como Kaede Rukawa, Hanamichi Sakuragi, Hisashi Mitsui y el mismo Ryouta Miyagi poseían.

Así mismo, Miyagi se esmeraba en llenar el espacio que Hanamichi dejaba, y de paso impresionar a la entrenadora Ayako, que, aparentemente, bajaba la guardia ante sus cortejos.

De entre los novatos que se habían presentado, sobresalían tres chicos. Uno era Satoshi Miike; provenía de la secundaria Central de Tokio, jugaba desde los doce años y era experto en la defensa; aparentemente, su posición ideal era la de centro, y parecía perfecto para reemplazar a Akagi, sin mencionar su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura y ochenta kilos de peso.

El segundo novato se llamaba Atsui Matsumoto. Era un excelente tirador de triples, y bien podría competir contra Mitsui en destreza y concentración. No obstante, medía sólo metro sesenta, era delgado y usaba lentes para miopía que no podía quitarse si deseba tener visibilidad. Sin embargo, pese a su apariencia, era un jugador eficiente.

El tercer novato rescatable entre los muchos que hicieron prueba para ingresar al equipo era Daisuke Müller, un estudiante extranjero que a leguas dejaba ver su origen. Era de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, tenía dieciséis años y siempre estaba sonriendo. Aunado a eso, estaba su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, cuerpo atlético y carácter amistoso. Era muy bueno en los rebotes y llevaba más de seis años jugando básquetbol. Sin duda sería parte importante del equipo en poco tiempo.

—¡Muy bien! Todos acérquense —la voz de la entrenadora Ayako se hizo presente, reuniendo en el centro de la cancha a todos los que lanzaban tiros, driblaban o practicaban pases antes de que el entrenamiento comenzara. Rukawa y Mitsui estaban ahí presentes también—. De acuerdo, chicos. Hoy es el primer día de sus entrenamientos.

—Ya todos habrán escuchado las historias que se cuentan sobre la participación de nuestro equipo en el Campeonato Nacional —continuó Miyagi, situándose a la derecha de Ayako.

—En este momento no contamos con la presencia de jugadores tan importantes como Hanamichi Sakuragi o los superiores Takenori Akagi y Kiminobu Kogure —Ayako retomó la palabra—, pero el capitán Ryouta y yo confiamos en que ustedes tendrán las capacidades suficientes para hacer fuerte a Shohoku.

—¡SÍ! —se escuchó la afirmación general. Ayako tenía un don especial para motivar a cualquier persona.

—Para empezar, daremos treinta vueltas a la cancha.

—¡Sí, capitán!

Dicho, todos los jugadores, antiguos y nuevos, empezaron a correr.

Llevaban quince minutos con las vueltas, cuando Haruko llegó, a penas sujetándose el cabello y corriendo.

—¡Ayako, perdóname!

—Haruko, ¿qué pasa contigo? Es el primer entrenamiento y llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, de verdad, pero recibí una llamada en cuanto salí de mi última clase, y me entretuve.

Haruko seguía disculpándose, pero a Ayako se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—¿Una llamada?

—¿Dije una llamada? —Haruko se ruborizó de inmediato.

—¿Y se puede saber si la llamada era de cierto pelirrojo que se encuentra hospitalizado todavía?

Haruko no pudo contener el rubor que se apoderó de todo su rostro.

—Bueno… Es que… verás, Ayako… Hanamichi y yo sólo…

—¡Oh! ¿Ahora es Hanamichi?

Ayako disfrutaba poner a Haruko en esa posición. Se había enterado de que la declaración de Hanamichi había sido correspondida gracias a la información brindada por Youhei y el resto del ejército. Y se alegraba por su amigo.

—¡Ahora vamos a tener un partido de práctica! —ambas chicas escucharon la voz del capitán Miyagi— Los de primero contra los de segundo y tercero.

—¡Sí, capitán!

Todos los jugadores obedecieron. Y Ayako y Haruko continuaron con su conversación.

—¿No estuviste en las pruebas de aceptación, ¿cierto, Haruko? —la entrenadora principal decidió dejar descansar a su asistente.

—No. Dijiste que eso aún no me correspondía, Ayako.

—Bien. Aquí empieza tu trabajo, Haruko. Así que pon atención.

Ayako le mostró a Haruko una bitácora en donde estaban escritos muchos nombres.

—Aquí están todos los muchachos de primero que intentaron ingresar al equipo —Ayako cambió de hoja—. En esta están los nombres de quienes sí lo lograron. Y subrayados están los nombres de los miembros que creemos tienen potencial.

Haruko leyó en voz alta:

—Miike Satoshi, Matsumoto Atsui, Müller Daisuke…

—Miike tiene el número 12 y es muy bueno en la defensa. Matsumoto será el sustituto ideal de Mitsui cuando este año termine, y ahora tiene el número 5. Müller es el castaño de ojos verdes; hizo excelentes rebotes en las pruebas.

—¿Es inglés? —preguntó Haruko.

—No. Alemán, según leí en sus datos.

—Oh…

—A mí me recuerda a Hanamichi Sakuragi —rió Ayako.

Haruko se fijó en él, y admitió que Ayako tenía razón.

**x X x**

—¡Cinco vueltas a la cancha y todos a las duchas!

—¡Sí, capitán!

El primer entrenamiento había sido bastante duro, según ideas de algunos. Sin embargo, todos se habían entusiasmado con las palabras de la entrenadora Ayako.

Todos los presentes dieron las vueltas al mismo tiempo. Antes de que alguno se dirigiera a las duchas, Miyagi habló nuevamente.

—Y los novatos no olviden registrar su asistencia con las asistentes.

A paso lento, cada uno inició el camino hacia las dos chicas que estaban cerca de la puerta.

—Haruko, ¿puedes hacerte cargo? Debo hablar con Ryo-ta.

—Claro que sí, Ayako.

—Todos hablen con Haruko —dijo Ayako, iniciando la marcha hacia donde estaba su capitán.

—De-de acuerdo… —inició la castaña— Yo soy Akagi Haruko, y soy asistente de Ayako.

Los muchachos la observaron y ella se puso nerviosa.

—Bueno… Pasen uno por uno y díganme sus nombres, por favor.

Así lo hicieron. Uno a uno, los novatos (que en total eran siete) se enlistaron con la asistente.

—Tanaka Kentaro

—Miike Satoshi.

—Fujiwara Tooru

—Kaeda Mioko

—Akena Hiroyuki

—Matsumoto Atsui.

—Müller Daisuke.

El último chico no se alejó de Haruko cuando le dijo su nombre. Se la quedó contemplando un par de segundos, que sirvieron para que ella le respondiera una mirada.

—Llámame Daisuke, por favor —pidió el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

—No —Haruko se apenó—. Müller está bien.

—Mi apellido no se pronuncia así. Además en mi país se acostumbra usar el nombre de pila.

Haruko lo miró un momento, y su expresión le pareció sincera.

—Pero aquí lo común es que los extraños se hablen con respeto.

—¿Extraño? Pero yo no soy un extraño. Ya te dije mi nombre y tú me dijiste el tuyo.

Haruko se levantó de donde estaba sentada y empezó a caminar hacia los vestidores. Daisuke la siguió.

—Sería mejor que vayas a ducharte y a cambiarte —recomendó la chica—. Ya oscureció.

—Bueno…

El muchacho entró en la zona de los vestidores y se duchó lo más rápido que pudo. Tardó cinco minutos en estar listo y se recargó en el marco de la entrada del gimnasio. A los diez minutos vio que Haruko, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, se dirigía a la salida. Ayako aún estaba hablando con Miyagi cerca de las gradas, y varios novatos seguían en las duchas.

—¿Te vas a casa? —le preguntó a la asistente con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Se hace tarde y tengo tarea.

—Pero es viernes en la noche. ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar?

Haruko sonrió con inocencia.

—No. Mañana hay entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento en sábado?

Daisuke abrió los ojos muy grandes. No estaba acostumbrado a ir a la escuela en sábado.

—Sí. El capitán Miyagi es muy responsable y no dejará que los tomen por sorpresa.

El alemán se dio un golpe en la frente en señal de desaliento.

—Entonces adiós a las fiestas el viernes por la noche… —suspiró.

Haruko rió.

Continuaron el camino conversando. A Haruko le agradaba el novato: le parecía un chico simpático. A Daisuke, en cambio, la asistente le gustaba.

—¿Entonces cómo se pronuncia tu nombre?

—Miullah.

—¿Mulleh?

—Miullah.

—¿Mulleah?

—¡Miullah!

La última vez, el chico lo dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

—¿Sabes? —Haruko habló con un tono muy inocente— Creo que mejor sí te llamaré Daisuke —y su sonrisa fue acompañada por el golpe de Daisuke al caer.

Siguieron caminando. Sin necesidad de preguntarlo, el muchacho había acompañado a Haruko casi hasta su casa.

—¿Y dices que tienes un hermano? —habló Daisuke, intentando retomar la conversación.

—Sí. Es mi hermano mayor —sonrió la chica—. Él fue capitán del equipo el año pasado y el antepasado, y siempre tuvo mucha fe en Hanamichi. Ahora estudia la universidad, pero está en el equipo de su escuela. No creo que deje el básquetbol alguna vez —la muchacha sonrió ampliamente porque se sentía sumamente orgullosa de su hermano—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Mmmm… —pensó él, poniéndose el índice en la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba— Tengo una hermana. Es un año mayor que yo y nos llevamos muy bien —Daisuke sonrió al pensar en su hermana—. No le gusta el básquetbol… Los dos nacimos en Munich, y nuestro padre es alemán. Él y mamá se divorciaron y ahora vivimos con ella en Kanagawa.

—Entonces tu hermana es de mi edad… Me gustaría conocerla, tal vez podríamos ser amigas.

Daisuke asintió con una sonrisa, pero imaginó un tanto difícil una amistad entre Haruko y su hermana: tendrían personalidades muy diferentes.

Continuaron con la conversación hasta que llegaron a la casa de Haruko. Ahí se despidieron y la chica entró. Su hermano estaba ahí ya, y ella, muy emocionada, le habló del día que había tenido el equipo, de la recuperación de Hanamichi y de los avances que veía entre Miyagi y Ayako.

Lo que Haruko no le dijo fue el interés que Daisuke Müller había puesto en ella. Y no lo dijo porque ni ella se dio cuenta de que era así.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola de nuevo a quienes estén leyendo esta nueva historia.**

**Como ven, este fic va más rápido que el resto de los que tengo en proceso. No sé por qué, pero me gustó mucho la idea que tengo aquí y creo que las musas llegan cuando abro el archivo de este y se van cuando intento con algún otro.**

**Me despido porque ando medio apurada (como es mi costumbre).**

**Paso a contestar reviews:**

**Elena: Gracias por eso de que te gusta el capítulo. En realidad está interesante… O al menos a mí así me lo parece. Ojalá sigas leyendo. Saludos, besos y abrazos.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ese sábado había amanecido escandaloso. Eran las ocho de la mañana a penas y el entrenamiento del equipo de básquetbol ya había dado inicio.

Rukawa y Mitsui estaban presentes. Se lanzaban pases entre ellos y se fintaban de vez en cuando. Los novatos trataban de hallar compañeros para practicar entre ellos mismos. Miyagi hablaba con Ayako de todo cuanto se le ocurría. En la entrada del gimnasio, Youhei, Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya observaban el entrenamiento.

—Esto está muy aburrido —bostezó Takamiya. Había tenido que levantarse muy temprano y todavía no dejaba de frotarse los ojos.

—El Gordo tiene razón —apoyó Ookusu.

—Los entrenamientos no son lo mismo sin Hanamichi —apuntó Noma, dirigiéndose a Youhei y bostezando también.

—Recuérdame por qué vinimos hoy a ver el entrenamiento, Youhei —pidió Takamiya, rascándose la cabeza.

—Porque de aquí nos iremos a la clínica para visitarlo.

—¿Y no podíamos levantarnos dos o tres horas más tarde? —se quejó Noma.

—No —respondió Ookusu—, porque Youhei le prometió a Hanamichi que vendríamos por Haruko y le contaríamos cómo van las cosas aquí.

—O sea que nos ha enviado de espías —concluyó Takamiya.

—Algo así —confesó Youhei, rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Pero si son Youhei y los demás! —una voz aguda llamó la atención de los cuatro chicos.

—Hola, Haruko —sonrió Youhei.

La chica devolvió la sonrisa. Los muchachos la observaron: vestía un pantaloncillo de lycra que dejaba ver sus piernas blancas, una playera azul celeste y una gorra deportiva. Su cabello había crecido varios centímetros ya, y alcanzaba a sujetarse todo en una coleta.

—Qué gusto verlos, muchachos —volvió a sonreír la asistente—. ¿Han venido a animar al equipo?

Los cuatro chicos asintieron con repetidos movimientos de cabeza. Youhei habló.

—Sabemos que irás a ver a Hanamichi después del entrenamiento.

—Nosotros también lo visitaremos hoy —informó Takamiya.

—Pensamos que te gustaría ir acompañada —sonrió Ookusu.

Haruko se sonrojó de momento. Pero luego asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ustedes… ¿Esperarán hasta que terminemos?

—¡Claro! —respondieron al unísono los muchachos.

Con una sonrisa, Haruko acordó ir a visitar a su novio en compañía del ejército.

—¡Muy bien! —la voz enérgica del capitán Miyagi llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el gimnasio.

Los miembros del equipo, novatos y avanzados, se le acercaron, rodeándolos a él y a la entrenadora Ayako.

—Sé que éste es el primer sábado de los entrenamientos —inició Ryouta—. Pero confío en que todos estarán comprometidos con el equipo y no les molestará levantarse temprano en beneficio de ustedes mismos.

—¡Sí, capitán!

—Pero parece que no todos están tan comprometidos —interrumpió Ayako, notando la ausencia de uno de los miembros —Daisuke Müller no está.

Miyagi recorrió los rostros de los jugadores y, en efecto, Daisuke no estaba entre ellos.

—¿Alguien es amigo de ese muchacho? —preguntó a todos.

La mayoría negó con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso nadie lo frecuenta?

—Es mi compañero de clase —habló el muchacho que ya se identificaba como Satoshi Miike.

—¿Y qué sabes de él? —habló Ayako— ¿Sabes si va a venir?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

Pero en ese momento, una voz de hombre irrumpió en el silencio del gimnasio:

—¡Ya llegó el mejor jugador de básquetbol de todo Japón!

Era Daisuke. Y, detrás, de él, vistiendo mezclilla, una chica poco menos alta que él lo seguía.

—¡Que sea la última vez que llegas tarde! —regañó Ayako y lo golpeó con su abanico de papel antes de que terminara de saludar— ¿Qué no sabes que una de las cualidades de un buen jugador es la responsabilidad?

—Lo siento, pero me quedé dormido —se defendió el muchacho rascándose la cabeza y restándole importancia al hecho.

—¿Te quedaste dormido? —preguntó Haruko incrédula.

Daisuke, que hasta entonces no la había visto, se sonrojó considerablemente y habló con menor volumen de voz.

—Sí... Bueno, es que en Alemania no iba a la escuela en sábado, y me gusta dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana... Y tú sabes, Haruko... Anoche me desvelé...

Y, sin previo aviso, una mano delicada y blanca se estrelló en su cabeza.

—Ya cállate...

Todos guardaron silencio ante la acción. La chica era pelirroja y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes. Era delgada y parecía frágil, aunque se veía seria.

Y, sin embargo, se había atrevido a golpear en la cabeza al único muchacho que lograba competir con Hanamichi Sakuragi en lo escandaloso.

—Oh… —susurró Haruko. La muchacha la atemorizó.

—Cielos… —murmuró Miyagi. La chica parecía enérgica y con carácter.

—Vaya… —soltó Mitsui, en voz muy baja, y con una mirada pícara.

Nadie dijo nada más durante medio minuto, hasta que Haruko se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—¿E-estás bien, Daisuke?

El muchacho tocaba su cabeza con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Aparentemente, el golpe le había dolido. Pero la voz de la entrenadora lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡De acuerdo, vuelvan al entrenamiento todos! —ordenó Ayako. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, y en un momento se vieron solos Ayako, Haruko, Daisuke y Akari.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa contigo? —saltó exasperado el muchacho, y empezó a gritarle a la chica— ¡No debes golpearme, ya lo sabes! ¡Eres mala y no me gusta tu actitud!

Pero la chica lo observaba con evidente aburrimiento.

—¿Po-por qué lo golpeaste? —se atrevió a preguntar Haruko, con miedo todavía.

—Porque me estaba hartando con sus alardeos.

Ayako rió por lo bajo. Toda la semana lo había hecho, y nadie se había atrevido a callarlo.

—Hola —se atrevió a hablar la entrenadora—. Mi nombre es Ayako y soy la entrenadora del equipo —la chica alargó la mano, ofreciéndola a la pelirroja.

—Soy Akari Müller —la aludida correspondió al gesto.

—¿Müller?

—Sí —asintió—. Es mi hermano menor.

Ayako sonrió. De primera impresión, le pareció algo así como el capitán Akagi y Haruko.

—Es mi hermana —intervino Daisuke tocando su cabeza aún—. Y cometí el error de invitarla a ver el entrenamiento.

—Llámame Akari, por favor —pidió la chica restándole importancia al comentario de su hermano.

—De acuerdo, Akari —Ayako sonrió entre sincera y divertida. Akari le parecía agradable, y con carácter, Algo difícil de encontrar en las mujeres japonesas, que generalmente eran sumisas y calladas.

—¡Ay, sí! —ironizó Daisuke, abruptamente— La antisocial ya tiene una amiga… ¡Nada! Eres una mentirosa, Akari. Ayako: que no te engañe. Es engreída y grosera y altanera y…

—Cállate —otra vez el mismo puño firme pero delicado se estrelló en el mismo lugar que la primera vez—. No me molestes, Daisuke.

Era una orden. El muchacho guardó silencio de inmediato.

—¡Daisuke! —la voz del capitán Miyagi llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban con el aludido— ¿Qué demonios haces ahí? ¡El entrenamiento ya comenzó!

—Sí, capitán… —susurró el muchacho, mirando a Haruko algo sonrojado. Se sentía avergonzado por cómo lo había tratado su hermana delante de la hermosa asistente, y más por las miradas que sus compañeros le dedicaban desde sus posiciones.

El alemán llegó hasta el centro de la duela, justo a tiempo para iniciar el conteo de las treinta vueltas que Miyagi había ordenado como calentamiento. De reojo, observaba a su hermana conversando con Ayako y con Haruko. Cerca de la entrada estaban cuatro muchachos que, de vez en vez, hablaban con alguna de las dos entrenadoras. Y se ruborizó cuando se sintió observado por Ayako y por los cuatro chicos.

Especialmente, uno lo miraba.

Le detuvo la mirada dos minutos, y luego se dedicó al balón.

**x X x**

—¿Ya vieron a ése chico? —preguntó Takamiya en cuanto notó que el muchacho dejaba de mirarlos.

—Sí —respondió Noma—. Luce extraño.

—Debe ser extranjero —aportó Ookusu.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —consideró Noma.

—Porque tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello muy claro —dijo el aludido.

—Además tiene la piel clara —apoyó Takamiya—. Y la forma de sus ojos es distinta a la nuestra.

—Y pone especial interés en Haruko —sentenció Youhei, haciendo que sus amigos posaran la vista sobre el tema de conversación: Daisuke observaba a Haruko a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—¡Es cierto! —reconoció Takamiya.

—¿Ustedes creen que…?

Noma iba a preguntar algo, pero la voz de Ayako los interrumpió.

—¡Chicos!

—¡Hola Ayako! —sonrieron los cuatro.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó curiosa— hacía tiempo que no venían. Creí que estarían ocupados apoyando a Hanamichi en su rehabilitación.

—Es así, Ayako —respondió Youhei—. Pero hoy nos pidió que escoltáramos a Haruko después del entrenamiento.

—Ella lo visitará hoy —completó Noma.

—Me alegra que ellos están juntos —la entrenadora guiñó un ojo—. Quiero presentarles a una chica.

Los cuatro chicos no habían reparado en la cercanía de la muchacha de ojos verdes que les había parecido tan bonita nada más la vieron entrar.

—Ella es Akari Müller —dijo Ayako, dirigiéndose a l grupito—. Fue transferida de una escuela en Alemania y está en segundo año.

—¿Alemania? —repitió Ookusu.

—Sí —confirmó Ayako, y luego se dirigió a su nueva amiga—. Ellos son Youhei, Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya. Muchos los conocen como el Ejército de Sakuragi.

—¿Ejército de Sakuragi? —preguntó la alemana.

—¡Somos el ejército de Hanamichi Sakuragi! —exclamó Takamiya levantando un brazo.

—Es por Hanamichi Sakuragi, su líder —explicó Ayako.

—¿Y en dónde está él? —se interesó Akari.

—Ingresado en una clínica de rehabilitación —dijo Noma.

—Se lesionó durante el último partido del Campeonato Nacional, contra Sanno —continuó Youhei—. Pero es un miembro muy importante del equipo.

La muchacha asintió con expresión neutra.

—Akari es hermana de Daisuke, uno de los novatos.

—No me digas que el bocafloja es tu hermano —intuyó Ookusu, mirando al muchacho que lanzaba desde el área de tres puntos y después buscaba a Haruko con la mirada.

—Sí.

Ayako intuyó que los cuatro muchachos, por lo general amables, tenían algo en mente. Y prefirió investigar después.

—Chicos, los dejamos. Disfruten el entrenamiento.

—¡Sí, Ayako! —respondieron a coro.

—Ese chico está interesado en Haruko —sentenció Youhei.

Al otro lado del gimnasio, Mitsui atrapaba un pase enviado por Rukawa, en tanto dirigía miradas fugaces a la hermana del novato.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Qué les parece el capítulo? Me tardé más que de costumbre por los exámenes y los trabajos que debo entregar (es cierre de semestre: ¡termino cuarto y paso a quinto! Ya voy a la mitad). Y mañana debo estar temprano en la escuela, así que paso a responder reviews:**

**Miguel: ¡Hola, guapo! Me alegra que la historia te guste. Había querido introducir personajes nuevos (¿recuerdas que incluso quería meterte a ti?), pero no hallaba cómo. Y, gracias a ti, adelanto que el asunto sí tiene yaoi. Gracias por el review. Te envío saludos.**

**Elena: No es precisamente que "le estén comiendo el mandado" a Hanamichi (en México así le decimos al asunto), porque Haruko no se ha dado cuenta de nada (todavía). Pero verás en algunos capítulos que la cuestión se va a poner rara. Con eso de que es yaoi… Gracias por el review.**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Un peculiar grupo formado por cuatro muchachos y una chica castaña bajaron del tren, dirigiéndose a la salida de la estación de tren. Se dirigían a una clínica especializada en lesiones musculares y óseas, de visita.

Youhei conversaba muy animadamente con Haruko, en tanto el resto del ejército caminaba delante. El pelinegro era inteligente, pero conocía en parte a Haruko y sabía lo despistada que podía llegar a ser. Sin embargo, por la seguridad de su mejor amigo, no podía permitir que alguien más se fijara en la castaña.

—¿Entonces es sencillo ser asistente, Haruko?

—Sí —la muchacha sonrió—. Y me emociona mucho porque cuando Hanamichi regrese voy a poder estar más cerca de él.

Youhei se sorprendió de lo rápido que la chica se había acostumbrado a la idea de Hanamichi como su novio.

—¿Y qué te parecen los nuevos novatos?

Haruko pensó por un momento.

—Todos parecen hábiles. Creo que serán importantes para el equipo.

Youhei la observó. Y antes de que él interviniera, Haruko continuó:

—Pero… ¿Sabes algo, Youhei?

El muchacho la miró con curiosidad.

—Yo creo que Shohoku será invencible en cuanto Hanamichi regrese.

El pelinegro abrió muy grandes los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —Haruko sonrió y dirigió la mirada al chico—. Él siempre ha sido un jugador muy talentoso, y ahora que logró hacer equipo con Rukawa todo será mejor.

Youhei reconoció que su amigo había progresado mucho en varios sentidos. Pero lo sorpresivo para él fue que Haruko lo hubiera notado ya.

Decidió dejar de lado la idea de que el alemán pudiera ser un problema para Hanamichi: Haruko no lo notaría, y parecía muy segura de lo que sentía por el pelirrojo. No había problema, al menos por el momento.

—Oye, Haruko… —Takamiya se emparejó con el pelinegro y la castaña, y continuó— ¿Qué se siente ser novia de una bestia como Hanamichi?

La aludida se ruborizó de súbito. Ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de sus sentimientos por Sakuragi, pero no a que hicieran alusión a la relación que tenía con él.

—No seas imprudente, Gordo —murmuró Noma, jalando a su amigo de una oreja y llevándolo consigo.

El rubor en las mejillas de la chica permaneció, y su vista fija en el suelo también. Hasta que Youhei le habló:

—Tranquila, Haruko —sonrió Mito—. Es raro que seas la novia de Hanamichi. Para todos, de hecho. Pero verás que es un gran muchacho.

Haruko miraba con confianza al mejor amigo de su novio.

—Todos los cambios en su vida han sido por ti.

—¿Qué dices, Youhei?

—Entró al equipo de básquetbol por impresionarte. Se ha vuelto mejor estudiante para enorgullecerte. Y todo lo que ha mejorado ha sido para llegar a ti.

Mito sonrió y Haruko se sorprendió tremendamente. Ella no tenía idea de que Hanamichi había hecho tantas cosas para estar cerca de ella.

—Eres lo mejor que ha pasado por su vida hasta ahora —concluyó Youhei, dejando a Haruko sin palabras que agregar.

**x X x**

El reloj de pared situado en la sala de espera marcaba las doce treinta cuando el ejército y la novia de Sakuragi entraron en la clínica de rehabilitación.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Youhei a la enfermera del mostrador, fungiendo como vocero del grupo—. Venimos a visitar a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Takamiya se sonrojó cuando la enfermera lo miró, puesto que era una mujer joven y atractiva.

—Sakuragi no está en su habitación —anunció.

—¿Podemos esperarlo? —preguntó Noma.

—Salió a caminar por la playa. Tal vez logren hallarlo si lo buscan.

Los cinco estudiantes agradecieron, y salieron de la clínica en dirección a la costa.

**x X x**

Un muchacho pelirrojo se distinguía de pie, observando las olas que se estrellaban contra la costa. Se inclinó hasta alcanzar una piedrita que estaba cerca de él. La lanzó con fuerza al agua y la contempló perderse entre el azul del agua y el blanco de la espuma.

Miró la arena con tristeza.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a donde él estaba. No necesitó mirar para saber de quién se trataba.

—Pensé que no vendrías más por aquí —soltó sin voltear a ver a su nuevo acompañante.

—…

—Las clases empezaron y tú ya dejaste los entrenamientos con la Selección. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su tono sonó duro.

Rukawa lo miró sin reconocerlo.

No era la primera vez que él pasaba trotando por la playa en donde Sakuragi paseaba durante su rehabilitación. Pero sí era la primera vez que pasaba tan cerca del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Rukawa, ofendido.

—Si vienes a presumir que te seleccionaron, puedes dar media vuelta y regresar por donde llegaste. Yo ya me siento mal sin tu ayuda.

Rukawa se quedó callado por un momento, y luego habló.

—No necesito presumirte nada, _Do'aho_. Vine a ver cómo estás.

Y dicho, Kaede dio media vuelta y empezó a desandar el camino.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, y por fin volteó en busca del moreno. Lo observó alejándose de espaldas, con ropa de calle y a paso lento. No fue demasiado tarde y lo alcanzó a paso rápido.

—Espera, Rukawa.

Kaede se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies para encararlo.

Hanamichi iba a hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. En cambio, miró a Rukawa a los ojos. Pero en esa mirada no le reclamaba ni le dirigía odio. Kaede no supo interpretar lo que el pelirrojo intentaba transmitir, pero sí tuvo la certeza de que iba más hacia el lado del pacifismo que al de querer iniciar una pelea.

—No digas nada —pidió Rukawa. Le dirigió una mirada profunda al pelirrojo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar el camino hacia la salida de la clínica.

Sakuragi lo contempló hasta que se le perdió de vista.

—¡Hanamichi! —escuchó que le llamaban, no bien se había borrado del todo la silueta de Rukawa. El aludido reconoció la voz de inmediato.

—¡Youhei!

Pero, al girarse para saludar a su mejor amigo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, se topó con el dulce rostro de Haruko.

—Haruko… —murmuró poniendo ojos de corazón y con una expresión tonta en el rostro.

—Hola, Hanamichi —la muchacha le dedicaba una sonrisa poco menos que encantadora.

Sin más, Sakuragi se olvidó de la rehabilitación, la playa, la señora Mizuko y de la visita de Rukawa.

**x X x**

Una chica pelinegra descansaba recostada sobre su cama, dentro de una habitación blanca y sin mucha decoración. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y se sentía muy aburrida. Y tenía una sensación de nostalgia en el cuerpo, producto de su soledad durante los últimos dos días: sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad y su novio tenía partidos importantes. Resultado: nadie la visitaba.

—Qué mal —soltó en un suspiro. Se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre la cama, y observó las paredes blancas y la cama vacía del otro lado de la habitación.

Escuchó voces acercándose detrás de la puerta cerrada de la habitación, y supuso que se trataba de Hanamichi.

—Me alegro mucho, Hanamichi —dijo una chica cuando la puerta se abrió.

Hikari divisó a su amigo pelirrojo cediendo el paso a una muchacha castaña de ojos azules, mucho más bajita que él.

La pelinegra observó a la chica y la reconoció: la amiga de su compañero de habitación.

—Hola, Hikari —escuchó la voz del pelirrojo, que la saludaba.

—Hola —sonrió la muchacha.

—¿Recuerdas a Haruko? —volvió a hablar Sakuragi. Hikari asintió con un movimiento de cabeza— Bueno… Te la presentaré —agregó el muchacho otra vez, haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta de la muchacha.

—Pero… —iba a objetar, pero el pelirrojo retomó la palabra y llevó a cabo su intención.

—Ella es Haruko Akagi… Mi novia… —un sonrojo que hacía juego con el color de su cabello se apoderó de las mejillas de Hanamichi.

—Yo soy Hikari Tsubasa —sonrió la pelinegra—. Soy amiga de Hanamichi.

—Mucho gusto, Hikari —respondió a su vez la castaña—. ¿Conoces a los muchachos?

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—Hanamichi, eres un descortés —se quejó Ookusu.

—No te conformas con tener a Haruko, ¿verdad? —continuó Noma.

—Quieres tener a todas las chicas para ti —concluyó Takamiya.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la clínica fueron los cuerpos de tres muchachos menores de dieciocho años cayendo al piso.

—Hanamichi, cálmate —Youhei sugería tranquilidad con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme! ¡¡Ésos idiotas se atreven a cuestionar mis sentimientos por Haruko!

Haruko y Hikari contemplaban la escena guardando una distancia prudente, puesto que ambas sabían los alcances que las rabietas de Hanamichi Sakuragi podían tener.

Cuando el pelirrojo finalmente se tranquilizó y los tres miembros del ejército se recuperaron, Youhei se encargó de presentarlos y presentarse él mismo. Y nadie se percató de las miradas que él le dedicaba a la pelinegra amiga de Hanamichi.

**x X x**

Era sábado por la tarde. Serían casi las seis, y Rukawa estaría en casa, aburrido, viendo televisión o encerrado en su habitación. Pero ese día se le ocurrió salir a caminar, y de pronto se encontró en la entrada de Danny's, acercándose a la barra y pidiendo una hamburguesa con papas…

Se sentó en una mesa arrinconada para que nadie lo molestara, e ingirió su comida. Llevaba suficiente dinero para ver una película, comer otro par de hamburguesas o jugar muchas partidas en la arcadia del centro comercial, pero decidió no hacer alguna de esas cosas. En cambio, se acercó una servilleta del servilletero que habían puesto en su mesa, extrajo un bolígrafo de la bolsa de su pantalón, y empezó a garabatear. Sin darse cuenta cómo, escribió el nombre de Hanamichi Sakuragi… No quería pensar mucho en él, pero le resultaba inevitable. Intentó rememorar: el pelirrojo lucía muy deprimido en la playa. Su mirada dejaba ver la frustración que el estar lesionado le causaba. Y Kaede se sentía terrible por no poder mitigar ese malestar ni un poco. Aunque… Si se fijaba bien, algo en los ojos de Hanamichi cambió cuando él se atrevió a confesarle que había ido expresamente a ver cómo se encontraba. Kaede sintió su mirada sobre él hasta que se encontraban muy lejos uno del otro.

Hacía bastante tiempo que había admitido ante sí mismo que estaba interesado en Hanamichi Sakuragi. Y no le molestaba. Al principio había sido difícil hacerse a la idea de que era _gay_, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba. Lo que le mortificaba era recordar que Hanamichi nunca le correspondería, y menos ahora, que había logrado que Haruko Akagi saliera con él. Eran novios formales, según había escuchado que Ayako le preguntaba a la misma Haruko. Y sabía que él no podía competir con esa mujer si de Sakuragi se trataba.

Exhaló un suspiro que nadie más que él escuchó. Y de pronto recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Le sorprendió ver que entraban un par de muchachos más o menos de su edad, y más le sorprendió reconocerlos: eran los hermanos Müller, los alemanes que habían llegado a penas ese curso. El chico iba vestido de mezclilla, y sonreía a diestra y siniestra. La hermana miraba muy seria a su alrededor, usaba falda y un suéter oscuro, y no parecía querer hacer contacto visual con alguna persona.

Rukawa vio cómo ambos se acercaron a la barra y ordenaron sus alimentos. Y minutos después se dirigían a una mesa, el chico delante de la chica, él sonriendo y ella seria. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y el muchacho empezó a hablar; la chica asentía de vez en cuando y comía, pero no hablaba mucho.

Después de haber permanecido media hora observando las conductas de ambos, Kaede decidió que quería marcharse a casa, y se levantó de su lugar. La alemana lo notó y le dirigió una mirada profunda desde su mesa, que Rukawa correspondió. El hermano no se dio cuenta de nada y siguió hablando.

Rukawa abandonó Danny's con la mirada que la chica le dedicó: la reconoció porque era la misma que él tenía la mayor parte del tiempo.

**x X x**

—_¡Tadaima! _—una voz de mujer gritó desde la entrada de la casa, en tanto se descalzaba.

Serían las ocho de la noche cuando llegó a su hogar, tras haber estado toda la tarde de visita en la habitación de su novio.

Haruko debía reconocer que Youhei, Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya eran muy agradables, y Hikari también. La primera vez que la vio compartiendo la habitación con Hanamichi, se sintió celosa. Pero en ese tiempo ella aún no era su novia, y no podía estar segura de nada. La diferencia era que ahora sí eran pareja oficial, y Hanamichi no sería capaz de fijarse en otra chica.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Haruko —Takenori recibía a su hermana con su gesto serio de siempre—. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

—Gracias, hermano —sonrió la chica—. Estábamos tan bien, que no nos dimos cuenta del paso del tiempo. Pero no te preocupes: Youhei y los chicos me acompañaron hasta aquí.

—Más le vale a ese cabeza hueca que no te exponga a los peligros que actualmente se corren en la calle…

Haruko comprendía la preocupación de su hermano, pero a veces llegaba a exagerar.

—No te preocupes, hermano —lo interrumpió—. Cuando Hanamichi salga de la clínica me acompañará a casa todos los días. Pero los chicos también se preocupan por mí.

La muchacha no dio tiempo a otro reclamo de Takenori, e inició el ascenso a la segunda planta de su hogar.

Nada más entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se despojó de la ropa que había usado toda la tarde, y la sustituyó por un pijama que constaba de una blusita ligera rosa y un pantalón amplio con estampado de cerditos en poses graciosas.

Se tiró en la cama boca arriba y suspiró hondamente. Sonrió sin querer y recordó la expresión sonriente de Hanamichi cuando la presentó como su novia ante Hikari.

Pero sus cavilaciones internas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche a la derecha de la cama. Lo buscó a tientas sin abrir los ojos hasta que reconoció el sonido: era el aviso de un mensaje de texto entrante. Revisó:

"_Buenas noches. Estoy aburrido. ¿Cómo fue tu día? Espero aún estés despierta. Daisuke."_

Sin darse cuenta, Haruko esbozó una sonrisa. Procedió a responder:

"_¡Hola! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? Me preparo para dormir. Mi día fue maravilloso. Gracias por escribir. Que descanses."_

Esperó un minuto y el teléfono le avisó de la llegada de otro mensaje:

"_Te dejo descansar. Me alegra que estés bien. Tú descansa también. Cómo conseguí tu número es un secreto."_

Haruko entendió que ya no debía responder, y permaneció con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita y volvió a tenderse boca arriba en la cama. En menos de diez minutos, el sueño la había vencido, pero no había borrado esa sonrisita de su rostro.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Como bien dice Khira, las vacaciones suponen más tiempo libre para escribir, pero esta vez no ha sido así. Ahora que he conseguido trabajo (como ayudante de cocinera en un restaurante de comida china y mexicana) mis horarios se han distorsionado y rara vez puedo escribir. Pero me he esmerado y dejé este capítulo poco más largo que los anteriores.**

**¿Qué les parece cómo van pintando las cosas entre Hanamichi y Kaede? Y luego Daisuke con Haruko… Si hasta el número de celular consiguió… A mí me huele raro. Y qué tal las miraditas de Mitsui hacia Akari. Ustedes dirán qué les va pareciendo la historia.**

**Por favor, envíen comentarios, que me animan a continuar.**

**Paso a contestar reviews:**

**Elena: ¿Qué te parece? Según esto Haruko está muy convencida de lo que siente por su novio. Pero ¿crees que Hanamichi esté muy seguro de que siente por ella? Ya verás tú qué sucede. Gracias por el review.**

**Miguel: Como siempre, un gusto recibir comentarios tuyos. Aquí, más que cuadrángulo, hay un polígono amoroso muy enredado. Ya verás tú qué irá sucediendo a lo largo de la historia. Estoy planeando tu personaje, que de veras quiero meterte en algún fic mío. No sé si quedarás mejor aquí, en _Recuerdos del futuro_, o en _Quédate conmigo_, que es el fic que estoy por subir. Ya habrán noticias pronto. Gracias por el review, y no dejes de leer.**

**Paulikun: Gracias por leer. Me halaga que pienses que vamos por buen camino. Sí encontraremos varios vuelcos importantes, ya lo descubrirás en capítulos posteriores. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews, que me animas mucho. Un saludo.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Eran las diez de la mañana del martes. Seguía la clase de matemáticas para el grupo en el que Haruko, Fujii y Matsui estudiaban. El profesor, muy atractivo ante los ojos de algunas muchachas, era el más atractivo de la plantilla de profesores en la preparatoria Shohoku: alto, cuerpo atlético, sonrisa de actor y personalidad arrebatadora. Era un hombre joven, no aparentaba tener más de treinta años.

Lo raro era que solía ser puntual, pero llevaba ya treinta minutos de retardo.

—¿Le habrá sucedido algo? —preguntó Matsui a sus amigas, poniendo gesto de verdadera preocupación e interrumpiendo la interesante conversación que primero sostenían acerca de la película que verían el viernes después del entrenamiento de básquetbol.

—¿A quién? —siguió Fujii.

—Al maestro Shindaiwa.

Haruko y Fujii la observaron con gesto confundido.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Pues lleva ya media hora de retraso… Y él suele ser muy puntual.

Haruko sonrió y Fujii permaneció con el seño fruncido.

—Ya basta, Matsui.

—¿Cómo puedes restarle importancia, Haruko? —se enfadó la muchacha— Puede estar enfermo, o tal vez se cayó por las escaleras al salir de casa esta mañana, o tuvo un accidente en la calle…

—Ya no imagines cosas, Matsui —recomendó Fujii, sonriendo también.

—Lo que pasa es que ustedes no entienden —sostuvo la aludida—. Tú, Haruko, porque sabes que tu novio está en un lugar seguro y no corre peligros. Y tú, Fujii, porque no tienes novio y, por lo visto, tampoco tienes intenciones de conseguir uno. Pero yo estoy sumamente interesada en el maestro Shindaiwa, así que iré a la dirección a tratar de averiguar por qué no está aquí aún.

Matsui se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó a la dirección a paso rápido y firme, y con gesto decidido. Haruko sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga.

—Es divertida. Pero creo que se le pasará.

Al dirigirle la mirada a Fujii, Haruko la notó dolida por un segundo.

—Yo también.

Haruko se percató de la sonrisa medio fingida que su amiga esbozó.

—Oye, Fujii…

—¿Si?

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo Matsui?

Fujii se sonrojó un momento. Y su sonrojo fue acompañado por su silencio forzado.

—¿De qué hablas, Haruko?

—No tienes novio… Y no nos has contado si alguna persona te interesa…

—…

—¿Es que no quieres un novio?

—…

Fujii no contestó. Pero, justo en ese momento y por mera casualidad, fuera del salón de Haruko iba pasando Youhei, con rapidez, y en dirección a los sanitarios. Por supuesto que la muchacha lo notó, y se ruborizó de nueva cuenta.

Pero cuando Haruko notó el rubor Youhei ya había pasado y ella no pudo verlo por ahí. Lo que sí notó fue la reacción de su amiga y la repentina presencia del color rojo en sus mejillas.

—Oye, Fujii…

—¡Haruko!

El grito entusiasta de un estudiante interrumpió la pregunta que Haruko iba a hacerle a Fujii.

—Hola, Daisuke —sonrió la castaña.

En efecto, el chico alemán estaba de pie junto a las dos muchachas.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No tienes clase?

—No —el muchacho sonrió—. De hecho, pasaba por los salones de segundo y recordé que el tuyo estaba por aquí. Así que vine a invitarte a almorzar conmigo.

Fujii observó el gesto nervioso del chico.

—Pues… Supongo que está bien… —meditó Haruko.

—Yo no puedo quedarme contigo en el almuerzo, Haruko.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que quiero ver si aún puedo inscribirme en algún club.

—Es cierto, lo olvidé…

—Entonces está dicho: ¿nos vemos para almorzar?

—Bueno… ¿En la entrada del gimnasio?

—¡Perfecto!

Daisuke se despidió de ambas muchachas y abandonó el aula dando saltos de felicidad.

Sólo un par de minutos después, el profesor Shindaiwa apareció por la puerta, quejándose de lo malas conductoras que eran las adolescentes ricas que no sabían arreglar los problemas sin sus padres.

Y, diez minutos después que el profesor, Matsui hizo acto de presencia… Pero fue castigada por llegar aún más tarde que el maestro.

**x X x**

En efecto, nada más sonar la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, Fujii se disculpó con sus amigas y se dirigió a la dirección, en busca de la lista de horarios disponibles aún en los clubes extracurriculares.

—A ver… —comenzó a leer— Teatro, Danza, Ballet, Pintura, Escultura… Creación Literaria… Redacción… Poesía…

Se detuvo en el último.

No supo por qué, pero los horarios le parecieron muy convenientes y pensó que, de todos modos, podría abandonarlo o cambiarse de club al año siguiente. Así que se apuntó.

**x X x**

En otro punto de la preparatoria Shohoku, Haruko almorzaba acompañada de Daisuke. El muchacho se mostraba muy entusiasta y atento con ella. Y a ella no le parecía indiferente.

—¿Por qué Matsui se habrá ido tan rápido? —preguntó Haruko en voz alta, llamando la atención del alemán.

—¿Quién?

—Matsui, mi amiga. Siempre almorzamos las tres juntas.

—¿Las tres?

—Fujii, Matsui y yo. Pero justo hoy se les ocurrió abandonarme.

—No pensé que te desagradara mi compañía, Haruko —dijo Daisuke con falsa tragedia.

—No, claro que no, Daisuke. Pero me hubiera gustado que las conocieras.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Daisuke se sentía nervioso, pero no quería que los nervios desaparecieran. Le gustaban todas las sensaciones que la presencia y la cercanía de Haruko le provocaban.

Haruko, por su parte, estaba disfrutando su almuerzo.

El silencio fue roto por Daisuke.

—Oye, Haruko…

—¿Si?

—Yo he querido… Preguntarte algo…

—¿Qué pasa, Daisuke?

Las manos le sudaban frío. Había querido preguntárselo desde que la conociera, pero no se había atrevido.

—Tú… —Haruko lo miraba fijamente con sus bellos ojos grandes. Había detenido el movimiento de los palillos para prestarle toda su atención. Daisuke se armó de valor y prosiguió— ¿Tú… Tienes novio, Haruko?

Ella sonrió de inmediato.

—Sí.

El muchacho entristeció, pero lo disimuló muy bien. No preguntó más e iba a permanecer en silencio el resto del rato, pero Haruko sí tenía deseos de hablar:

—Se llama Hanamichi Sakuragi y también está en el equipo de básquetbol. Pero ahora es interno en una clínica de rehabilitación porque se lesionó en el último partido del torneo del año pasado. Es un jugador muy talentoso y…

Muy a su pesar, Daisuke escuchó a Haruko enaltecer a su novio durante los quince minutos más que el almuerzo duró. Cuando iban a despedirse, Haruko agregó su colaboración muy personal para incitarlo a no perder el interés en ella… Claro, sin conocer ese interés.

—Hanamichi es un excelente jugador. Pero yo creo que el equipo necesitará jugadores del mismo nivel que él o que Rukawa cuando nuestra generación se gradúe —la chica observó la expresión seria de Daisuke, y la confundió con molestia por no ser tan bueno como ellos, así que lo animó—. Yo pienso que tú serás capitán del equipo cuando Hanamichi y Rukawa se vayan. Eres como era Hanamichi cuando estábamos en primero. Pero también tienes casi tanta destreza como Rukawa. Eres una combinación de ambos, y creo que eso te hace una persona excepcional.

Daisuke, lejos de desanimarse en cuanto al asunto de Haruko, pensó que ella, muy en el fondo, tenía un pequeño interés en él. Así que decidió tratar de ganársela limpiamente.

**x X x**

La clase de historia de Japón, impartida por el profesor Yamaguchi, era por demás aburrida. De hecho, parecía que él había vivido cada acontecimiento que sus estudiantes revivían en los libros.

Tal hecho ocasionaba que la hora de la salida fuera la más esperada los días que la asignatura tocaba. Y Haruko, Fujii y Matsui no eran la excepción.

—Qué bueno que terminó —sonrió Haruko, estirando los brazos—. Y ahora, para desaburrirme, es hora del entrenamiento.

—Pues sí. Tú puedes —se quejó Matsui—. Pero nosotras no tenemos qué hacer, más que la tarea.

—Yo sí —sonrió Fujii.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Matsui.

—¡Sí! —recordó Haruko, de pronto— ¿Encontraste cupo?

—Sí. Me inscribí al club de Poesía.

—¿Poesía? —preguntaron las dos muchachas al unísono.

—¿Tú escribes poesía? —se adelantó Matsui.

—Pues… No... —reconoció la aludida, ruborizándose— Pero siempre me ha gustado leerla.

—Bueno…

A Matsui no le pareció mucho ser la única que no tuviera cosas que hacer después de las clases. Pero ya después pensarían en cómo estar igual que sus amigas. Así, se despidió de ellas y abandonó la escuela.

Haruko también se separó de Fujii, pues tenía que llegar temprano por orden de Ayako. Así que Fujii de repente estuvo sola, y se dirigió al club de Poesía para su primera sesión.

Al entrar al aula la profesora responsable aún no había llegado. Se ubicó en un asiento de la fila más cercana a la puerta. Sólo habían cuatro personas más: tres chicas y un muchacho. Sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su maletín, y empezó a garabatear en una hoja del final. Hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Pero por ella no entró la profesora, sino otro estudiante que, de inmediato, llamó su atención.

—Youhei… —murmuró. Y un rubor se apoderó de su rostro con violencia.

El muchacho no la vio de inmediato, pero al recorrer el aula con la vista, se topó con el rostro de una de las amigas de Haruko. Así que, para no sentirse bicho raro, se aproximó a donde ella estaba sentada, y se ubicó a su izquierda.

—Hola —saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ho-hola… —respondió ella, sin elocuencia.

Mito tomó asiento y acomodó su maletín. Sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y los colocó sobre el pupitre.

—¿Estás inscrita en este club? —preguntó el chico para amenizar el rato.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta la poesía?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué Matsui no está contigo?

—Yo… No la invité.

Youhei se quedó en silencio, esperando que ella le contara más. Pero, al parecer, Fujii era una chica muy tímida, y no hablaría si no tenía suficiente confianza.

Pero en ese instante la maestra Hirobe, responsable del club, entró al salón y dio por iniciada la primera sesión.

**x X x**

—Entonces ya sabemos qué es la poesía —concluyó la profesora Hirobe, dando así por terminada la sesión—. Recuerden que mañana repartiré el material con el que trabajaremos durante el curso. No falten.

El reloj marcaba las seis a penas. Quedaba una hora antes de que, oficialmente, la clase finalizara. Youhei había quedado con Hanamichi a las siete, y Fujii deseaba ver a Haruko. Al pelinegro se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… No sé. Yo quedé con Hanamichi a las siete para ir juntos a casa, pero siempre es incómodo ser el mal tercio. Y pensé que tal vez tú habrías quedado con Haruko.

—No fue así… Pero sí me gustaría verla.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Prometo llevarte hasta tu casa después de eso.

—Claro —sonrió Fujii.

Youhei pensó que, después de todo, no sería tan difícil ganar la confianza de la chica que, extrañamente, llamaba un poco su atención.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo sé: mucho tiempo para escribir este capítulo. Pero compréndanme por favor: las vacaciones no fueron lo que yo pensaba, y, sin darme cuenta, en unas horas empieza el nuevo semestre… ¿Qué haré yo?**

**Como ya tengo mucho sueño, paso a responder reviews:**

**Elena: Un gusto recibir noticias tuyas. Daisuke no es un acosador enfermo, sólo está medio enamorado. Yo habría intentado conseguir el celular de mi novio antes de que lo fuera para medio acosarlo… Después de todo, es una forma de despertar el interés.**

**El santo Pegaso: Me siento mal al no cumplir tus deseos de que éste sea un fic no yaoi, pero la verdad es que Hanamichi y Rukawa juntos me parecen una buena combinación. La pareja de Haruko y Sakuragi es linda también, pero después de _Trampas del corazón_, creo que tendré que hacer algo para reivindicarla antes de concederle el privilegio de devolverle el amor del pelirrojo. Pero te tengo buenas noticias: pronto publicaré un fic no yaoi, en donde las parejas principales serán Haruko y Hanamichi, y Rukawa y un OC. Saludos y besos.**

**Miguel: Como siempre, todo un honor tener un review tuyo. ¿Verdad que Youhei es el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría desear? Yo pienso que sólo vela por los intereses de Hanamichi. Pero, como podrás notar, a partir de aquí va a descuidar un poco al pelirrojo porque él mismo va a estar ocupado también. Y tú estás consciente, mi querido Miguel, de que el corazón a esa edad es como una esponja. Así que es muy sencillo que te enamores y desenamores en menos de una hora. Aquí voy a dramatizar un poquito más, y Hikari y Youhei no estarán tan libres de líos, ya verás. Respecto a tu personaje… La verdad es que no hallo todavía el modo de introducirte. Pero te prometo hacer lo posible por encajarte en los próximos capítulos, porque, en efecto, te tenía planeado el papel de catalizador, y debes tener relevancia en la historia. Y, como verás, ya continué _Trampas del corazón_, y sigo trabajando ahí. Un beso.**

**Fenrir182: Pues no hay tanto yaoi como en otros fics, pero confieso que no puedo despegarme la idea de Rukawa y Sakuragi juntos (tal vez es un fetiche o estoy enferma de la cabeza). Pero pronto publicaré una nueva historia (_Quédate conmigo_) en donde no habrá yaoi. Sigue leyendo. Te mando un abrazo.**

**P. D. No sé si el nombre _Shindaiwa_ será japonés, pero a mí sí me lo pareció. De cualquier modo, es una marca de maquinaria para jardinería que mis profesores usan mucho.**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

La cafetería de la preparatoria Shohoku cerraba a las ocho de la noche, lo que dejaba aún hora y media de servicio. A las seis treinta de la tarde, Youhei y Fujii ya habían consumido dos vasos de refresco cada uno, y se divertían de lo lindo.

—Yo no sé cómo se le ocurrió a Haruko pensar eso —concluyó Fujii entre risas.

—Pero ya sabes: Hanamichi no se queda atrás —le completó Youhei, riendo también.

Siguieron las risas un par de minutos más.

—Oye, Fujii…

—¿Sí?

La chica lo miró al rostro. Y, por primera vez, Youhei notó el rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de su compañera cuando se miraban.

—No… Nada —decidió por fin el muchacho.

Después de la última frase, un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre ambos muchachos.

Pero no tardó mucho en ser interrumpido por el inseparable ejército de Sakuragi.

—¡Hola, Youhei! —gritaron Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya al mismo tiempo.

Fujii dio un salto y Youhei respingó por lo sorpresivo del arribe.

—¿Pero qué les pasa, chicos?

Pero los muchachos parecieron no escuchar la pregunta del moreno, porque se habían percatado ya de la presencia de Fujii.

—Miren —empezó Takamiya—: es la amiga de Haruko.

—Hola, chicos… —murmuró la castaña.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes están aquí a estas horas y juntos? —interrogó Ookusu.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que sales con ella, Youhei? —soltó Noma.

Fujii, para variar, se ruborizó de súbito, y un calorcito muy agradable empezó a inundar su pecho. Pero Youhei pronto rompió sus ilusiones.

—¿Qué les pasa? —empezó el moreno— Fujii es sólo mi amiga —y luego habló más bajito—. Y yo ya les había dicho que me gusta la amiga de Hanamichi…

Fujii entristeció.

**x X x**

Eran ya las siete treinta, y cuatro figuras adolescentes caminaban en parejas: Youhei y Fujii delante, y Hanamichi y Haruko detrás.

Los primeros hablaban muy animadamente de la intromisión del ejército durante su estancia en la cafetería, pero los pensamientos de la pareja oficial eran diferentes.

—¿Desde cuándo Youhei y Fujii son tan cercanos? —preguntó Hanamichi, intuitivo.

—Yo no los había visto tan amigables antes —reconoció Haruko.

—Pues parece que se divierten mucho —reconoció el chico—. La verdad yo no sé a qué hora coincidieron hoy y optaron por esperarnos juntos.

—Chicos —la voz de Youhei interrumpió los murmullos de la pareja—. Nosotros los dejamos aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Yo prometí acompañar a Fujii hasta su casa, así que aquí nos despedimos.

Haruko y Hanamichi no objetaron, pero Haruko recordó que, cuando regresaban juntas, ella y Fujii no se separaban sino hasta cuatro calles más adelante.

—_Mañana hablaré con ella seriamente…_

**x X x**

Serían como las nueve de la noche cuando Hanamichi cerró la puerta de su habitación, con muchísimo cuidado y tratando de no llamar la atención… Es que no había pedido permiso para asistir al entrenamiento esa noche, y las enfermeras de seguro pensaban que había estado paseando por la playa toda la tarde… Pero el hecho de que no hubiera arena en sus zapatos y que no hubiera sudado ni una gota lo delataría.

—¿Qué haces llegando a estas horas, Hanamichi? —una voz de mujer lo sorprendió. Aparentemente, no había sido tan cuidadoso como creyó.

—Shhhhhht, Hikari —pidió, haciendo aspavientos.

La muchacha se colocó la mano en la cintura, en espera de la confidencia de su amigo.

—Sabes que te delataré si no me cuentas en dónde estuviste.

El pelirrojo no lo dudaba: aún tenía presente la vez que decidió desaparecer "mágicamente" su comida antes que probarla, y su amiga Hikari, por su propio bien, lo acusó con la enfermera en turno. Resultado: lo hicieron comer doble ración en la cena, y tuvo que permanecer vomitando hasta la media noche.

—De acuerdo —se resignó.

La chica sonrió en señal de victoria, y guardó silencio en espera de la narración.

**x X x**

Justo a las diez de la noche, Haruko apagó el televisor de la sala de estar y subió a su habitación. Su hermano hacía rato que le había dado las buenas noches, y sus padres optaban por encerrarse en su habitación desde antes de las nueve.

Subió a paso lento y pensó en la tarea que debía entregar la semana siguiente. Era jueves, pero debía administrar bien su tiempo si quería pasar el fin de semana con Hanamichi.

Se sentó ante el escritorio que había en la habitación y extrajo una libretita rosa que guardaba en su maletín de la escuela. Buscó un bolígrafo y se dispuso a escribir:

—A ver… Creo que hay… Un examen de matemáticas… Un trabajo de biología…

Apuntaba lo que recordaba que debía hacer, en tanto mantenía los ojos entornados y se llevaba el bolígrafo a la boca.

—¿Para cuándo era la tarea de psicología?

No bien había terminado de formularse la pregunta, cuando escuchó la alerta de mensajes del teléfono móvil.

—¿Quién será? —se preguntó, y se acercó a la mesita de noche, en donde descansaba el aparato.

"_No tengo sueño y estoy aburrido: ¿qué haces?"_

Haruko sonrió para sí misma, anticipando que se trataba del número de Daisuke.

"_Enlisto mis tareas. Quiero pasar el fin de semana con mi novio y no puedo dejar la escuela abandonada"_

Envió el mensaje y supuso que Daisuke no respondería, así que pospuso lo de la lista para la tarde siguiente, y se dirigió al baño (que se encontraba en el pasillo).

Cuando volvió a entrar a la recámara, Haruko ya vestía la ropa de dormir, se había cepillado los dientes y se disponía a dormir, cuando escuchó otra alerta de mensaje:

"_¿Qué harás mañana por la tarde? Quiero ir al cine y todavía no conozco los lugares de por aquí. ¿Me acompañas?"_

Haruko lo pensó un par de minutos.

Dado que Hanamichi se había escapado de la clínica toda la tarde anterior, lo más probable era que no lo dejaran salir ni siquiera a la playa. Y ella había quedado en visitarlo hasta el sábado. Por otro lado, el entrenamiento terminaría una hora más temprano y ella no había hecho planes con sus amigas.

Respondió:

"_¿Nos vemos en el gimnasio?"_

**x X x**

Cuando Disuke Müller abrió los ojos esa mañana de viernes, el reloj digital de su mesita de noche marcaba las ocho en punto.

—¡¿POR QUÉ AKARI NO ME LEVANTÓ!

A toda prisa, se levantó, se metió al baño, se cepilló los dientes mientras se daba una ducha con agua fría, se atragantó con una rebanada de pan tostado y salió de casa a toda prisa con su maletín a cuestas.

Alcanzó a Akari sólo un par de cuadras lejos de casa.

—¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO!

—¿A qué te refieres, niño?

Daisuke se enfureció:

—¿A qué me refiero? ¡¡A que no me levantaste!

—¿Y qué?

—¡Es tu obligación!

—Claro que no.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos. Estaba muy molesto con su hermana.

—Pues pudiste haberlo hecho como un favor hacia tu hermano menor…

Akari conocía las facetas de Daisuke, y la del chantaje era la que mejor sabía manejar:

—Claro que no. Además, te lo mereces por estar enviando mensajes al celular de tu entrenadora hasta casi la media noche, niño…

La reacción de Daisuke no tardó en aparecer: menos de dos segundos después de que Akari dejó de hablar, el rostro de su hermano se puso completamente rojo, y él permaneció en silenció el resto del tiempo que estuvieron juntos esa mañana, hasta que se despidieron en la entrada del edificio.

—¿Quieres que te espere? —preguntó Akari, aún con una sonrisita burlona en los labios.

—… —el chico no respondió.

—Ah, si… Se me olvidaba que hiciste una cita con tu entrenadora…

El rostro de Daisuke volvió a teñirse de carmín, y no pudo hacer nada más que asentir y caminar hacia su aula sin proferir palabra.

Aún con una sensación de travesura presente, Akari se dirigió a su aula. La primera clase que tenía era biología. Le gustaba mucho esa materia desde que estudiara la secundaria, y era una de las pocas en donde ni siquiera el ser un poco antisocial y no aprender del todo el japonés le impedía disfrutarla.

Entró al lugar y se ubicó en su pupitre, notando que el chico de atrás se encontraba dormido ya. El profesor apareció sólo dos minutos más tarde, iniciando la sesión.

—A ver… No hay que perder el tiempo —anunció. Era un hombre joven, de menos de cuarenta años pero de mirada muy seria—. Necesito que formen parejas para trabajar en un proyecto que durará dos semanas. Háganlo rápido y no me obliguen a hacerlo yo.

Se escucharon muchos murmullos y el sonido de algunas sillas arrastrarse al ser cambiadas de lugar. Akari se reprendió por no haber hecho ni una sola amiga en el tiempo que llevaba en esa escuela, y pronto se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban acomodados… Y sólo quedaba una persona libre.

—¿Tiene pareja, Müller_-san_? —preguntó el profesor.

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe —continuó—. El señor Rukawa, que ni siquiera se ha percatado de la actividad, será su compañero.

Akari no lo digirió con rapidez: por lo que había escuchado, Kaede Rukawa era de los chicos más populares y sin proponérselo. Seguro si se le veía cerca de él, pronto rodaría su cabeza junto a su reputación.

Sin embargo, Akari no objetó. Ya más tarde hablaría con el muchacho.

—Ahora les explicaré en qué consiste el proyecto…

**x X x**

La campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo se dejó escuchar a todo volumen por todos los pasillos de Shohoku.

Youhei, Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya salieron de su aula en dirección a la cafetería para comprar el almuerzo de ese día.

—¿Cuánto dinero tienes? —le preguntó Takamiya a Noma.

Noma, que conocía a su amigo, se anticipó a cualquier petición que éste pudiera hacerle:

—No lo suficiente para compartirlo contigo.

Takamiya entristeció, pero de inmediato cambió de objetivo.

—¿Cuánto dinero tienes, Ookusu?

Youhei rió por lo bajo. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista, divisó a Haruko, Fujii y Matsui, caminando por el pasillo.

—Miren —se le adelantó Takamiya—. Son Haruko y sus amigas.

—Chicos —intervino Ookusu—, no vayan a pensar mal de mí. ¿Han notado que las amigas de Haruko son bonitas?

—¿De qué hablas? —ahora fue Noma quien habló.

—Mírenlas bien. ¿Tú qué dices, Youhei?

—… —el aludido no respondió.

—No seas tonto, Takamiya. Ya sabes quién le gusta a Youhei. No intentes confundirlo.

Todos rieron, incluso Mito. Pero, casi inconscientemente, volteó a ver a Fujii antes de perderla de vista por el pasillo.

—_Sí es bonita…_

**x X x**

Hisashi Mitsui acababa de salir de la cafetería tras haber ingerido su almuerzo. Caminaba despreocupado hacia su aula, cuando divisó una figura femenina que le parecía muy agradable desde hacía tiempo.

Akari Müller.

La chica salía del sanitario e iniciaba el camino hacia su salón, cuando un muchacho alto la interceptó.

—Hola.

La muchacha, que no se lo esperaba, dio un pequeño salto que, por fortuna, logró disimular.

—Ah, eres tú… —pronunció sin mucho entusiasmo.

A Mitsui no le gustaba ser ignorado.

—¿Cómo que soy yo? No me digas que buscabas a alguien en especial.

El tirador de triples puso su mejor sonrisa de galán de telenovela.

—Pues no. Pero tampoco te buscaba a ti.

Akari reinició su camino, y Mitsui se dio a la tarea de seguirla.

—¿Por qué eres tan seria?

—¿Yo seria? No.

—¿Entonces por qué no me has sonreído ni una sola vez desde que nos conocemos?

Akari volteó a ver al chico de tercer año. Contempló su perfecta sonrisa y admiró sus ojos azules que le dedicaban una mirada tranquila pero cautivadora.

Sin embargo, no se mostraría insegura o impresionable.

—No creo que hayas hecho algo que lo amerite.

La respuesta descolocó al muchacho. Ninguna mujer se le había resistido jamás. Hasta ese momento.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Voy a mi salón.

—Me queda de paso. ¿Te acompaño?

—Si quieres.

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Mitsui empezaba a interesarse en la chica más allá de lo atractiva que le parecía físicamente.

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en llegar a la puerta del aula. Algunas muchachas murmuraron cuando vieron a la extranjera acompañada del superior Mitsui. Pero ella, restándole importancia al hecho, se despidió.

—Gracias. Creo que nos vemos después.

Se dio la media vuelta, dejándolo en la puerta solo. Hisashi no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Oye… —la llamó.

—¿Qué?

—… —dudó un poco sin saber qué decirle— ¿Irás a ver entrenar a tu hermano hoy?

—No.

—Si quieres puedes esperarme y te invito a tomar algo después.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —respondió Akari—. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Mitsui se retiró un poco desconcertado. Akari no lo notó, y se dirigió directamente al bello durmiente que se sentaba detrás de ella.

—Bueno… No pienso reprobar.

Tras murmurarlo, tocó a Rukawa en el hombro para intentar despertarlo.

—Despierta…

Pero el chico no parecía tener intenciones de hacerle caso a la muchacha.

—Rukawa…

Y él no se inmutaba.

—Rukawa…

Y de tanto molestarlo, el chico abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?

Akari, lejos de intimidarse, se molestó.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero?

Él continuó mirándola sin hablar.

—Tenemos un proyecto juntos.

Rukawa se encogió de hombros y la miró al rostro.

—¿Eres la hermana del novato escandaloso?

Akari asintió. Posteriormente, procedió a explicarle a Rukawa en lo que consistiría el proyecto.

A ella no le pareció tan desagradable. A él hasta le pareció simpática.

**x X x**

Eran las seis en punto cuando Miyagi anunció que era el final del entrenamiento de ese viernes. No obstante, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Daisuke ya estaba de pie en la entrada del gimnasio, esperando a Haruko.

Ella demoró cerca de diez minutos más que él. Pero a él no le importó en cuanto la vio acercándose a su ubicación.

—¿Lista? —él sonrió nada más verla frente a él.

Haruko asintió con una sonrisa y ambos emprendieron el camino juntos.

Haruko lo guió hasta un multicinema que quedaba a poca distancia de la preparatoria. Una vez ahí, él no permitió que ella pagara y decidió correr con todos los gastos. Haruko se sintió incómoda pero él la tranquilizó diciendo que era una costumbre alemana.

Pasaron la tarde juntos.

Cuando Haruko llegó a casa, pasadas las nueve de la noche, Hanamichi le había llamado un par de veces. Pero ya era tarde para devolver la llamada.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Después de tanto tiempo, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que decidí no dormir hasta terminarlo (y son casi las siete de la mañana).**

**Paso a contestar reviews… Y no olviden escribirme sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo.**

**Miguel: Un gusto leer comentarios tuyos, como siempre. Ya ves que aquí Haruko es casi lo opuesto a lo que es en _Trampas del corazón_. Siempre me ha gustado mucho como parte de la historia, y aquí digamos que estará confundida en un ratito. Hanamichi está entusiasmado por el interés que ella siempre ha puesto en él, y creo que su relación va bien porque el pelirrojo aún no se da cuenta del interés de Daisuke en su novia. ¿Qué te parece Akari? Ya habrás notado quién está interesado en ella, y lo bueno es que no se dejan ver los intereses de ella. ¿Y qué tal Youhei? Aquí habrá un triángulo amoroso y él está inmerso. Te mando un beso y un abrazo, y sigue leyendo y dejando reviews.**

**Elena: Pues ya ves que Haruko es un poquito confiada, y no le molestó que Daisuke hubiera averiguado su número. Igual puedes darte cuenta de que él no se está pasando ni la acosa, sino que se va a cercando a ella de buen modo, paso a paso. A Fujii le gusta Youhei, pero ya sabemos que a él le interesa más Hikari… Ojalá te guste lo que viene. Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Masg: He aquí el nuevo capítulo que espero sea de tu agrado. Fujii quiere a Youhei, pero a él le gusta la compañera de habitación de Hanamichi, así que la cuestión no es tan sencilla. Y no te preocupes, que el yaoi no va a ser tan marcado. Digamos que aquí tendremos un final abierto para que cada quien interprete como quiera. Espero contar con tu seguimiento y tus reviews en los siguientes capítulos. Besos y abrazos.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Esa mañana, nada más abrir los ojos, la primera visión que se encontró frente a ella fue a un mejorado pelirrojo haciendo estiramientos sentado sobre su cama.

Hikari se sonrió al notar los bríos recobrados por su compañero de cuarto.

—Buenos días —le saludó con una sonrisa muy amplia. Se medio incorporó antes de intentar estirarse, y luego sintió un ligerísimo dolor en el hombro lastimado.

Hanamichi reconoció la mueca de dolor.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó, deteniendo su ejercicio.

Hikari puso la mano libre en el punto resentido, y luego se dirigió a su amigo:

—Sí. La señora Mizuko dijo que es normal que me duela después de los ejercicios nuevos que empezamos ayer.

—Bueno —Hanamichi no se había convencido por completo.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —Hikari cambió de tema con rapidez.

—Sábado.

La chica sonrió con mayor amplitud que en toda la semana, y Hanamichi comprendió la razón:

—Hoy te visitará tu novio, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Hikari se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Iré a arreglarme.

Sakuragi asintió y detuvo su ejercicio un segundo para contemplar a su amiga entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Hoy también a mí me visitará Haruko? —se preguntó en un susurro. Y no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

De repente dio un respingo al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

—Pase —permitió. No imaginó quién sería.

—¡HOLA!

La barbilla se le desencajó nada más escuchar esa voz. La puerta dejó pasar la delgada figura de un muchacho pelinegro, de piel clara y ojos castaños, que saludaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gi-Ginji…

**x X x**

Cuando Haruko abrió los ojos esa mañana, buscó a tientas el reloj a la derecha de su cama. Lo sujetó y lo metió bajo las sábanas, donde ella aún se encontraba.

—¡¿QUÉ! —se escuchó en toda la habitación.

De inmediato, las sábanas volaron, ella se calló de la cama y empezó a lloriquear.

—¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? —Haruko, desde el suelo, escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor, preocupado.

—Pasa, hermano —murmuró.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la enorme figura de Takenori.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Haruko?

—Es que… Me caí… Se me ha hecho muy tarde, hermano…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ayako va a matarme… Hoy hay una práctica muy importante…

Takenori contempló a su hermana tambaleándose al intentar sentarse sobre su cama. También notó el rostro enrojecido de la muchacha, y optó por tocarle la frente.

—¿Qué haces, hermano?

—Tienes fiebre —determinó el enorme Gorila cuando lo hubo comprobado, comparando la temperatura de su hermana con la suya propia.

—¿De qué hablas? Si no me siento mal…

Y dicho, Haruko se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con pesadez.

—A mí no me engañas, Haruko —sentenció Akagi—. Llamaré a Ayako para avisarle que te quedarás en casa.

Haruko no le respondió. Pero, antes de que alguna otra cosa sucediera, Akagi finalizó su discurso:

—Y más vale que le llames al tonto de Sakuragi: tampoco a él podrás visitarlo.

—¿Qué…? —Haruko entristeció, pero reconoció que sentía su cuerpo muy débil como para discutir.

Así que, para olvidarse de todo y volver a dormir el resto del fin de semana, tomó el teléfono celular y escribió:

"_Me enfermé y ya no puedo salir de casa. ¿Le avisas a Hanamichi que lo extraño mucho?"_

Nada más cerciorarse de que el mensaje era entregado al número de Youhei, Haruko se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y se quedó profundamente dormida.

**x X x**

—Yo entiendo, capitán —dijo Ayako. Estaba pegada al teléfono móvil desde hacía un par de minutos, y todos los miembros del equipo la contemplaban con disimulo. Incluso Ryouta, aún no convencido de que no se trataba de un admirador o un novio secreto.

Incluso Daisuke, a quien no le agradaba escuchar asuntos ajenos, tenía la extraña idea de que aquella llamada tenía que ver con Haruko.

—Sí, no hay problema. Yo puedo arreglármelas. Adiós.

Ayako guardó el aparato en su bolsa de deporte, cerca de las gradas, y se dirigió adonde su nuevo capitán se encontraba.

—Haruko enfermó y no vendrá al entrenamiento hoy —pronunció. No lo notó, pero Miyagi exhaló otra vez, tranquilo de que el interlocutor de la entrenadora en verdad hubiera sido Akagi.

Daisuke la escuchó sin mucho esfuerzo, porque se encontraba cerca de ambos superiores, y entristeció al saber que su amada se encontraba en una cama, enferma y aburrida. Y se sentía medianamente responsable de esa enfermedad.

**x X x**

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Sakuragi con mucha desconfianza.

El muchachito, que a leguas se veía menor que el pelirrojo, lo miraba con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos.

—Vine a visitarte —respondió con su amplia sonrisa, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Pero cómo es eso? ¿No se supone que estaban viviendo en China?

—Sí. Pero mamá extrañaba a tía Hiyoko, y yo a ti. Así que volvimos.

—¿Volvieron?

El chico asintió con movimientos de cabeza. Llevaba una bolsa cruzada al pecho, y de ella extrajo una cámara fotográfica digital.

—¡SONRÍE, PRIMO HANAMICHI! —y el pelirrojo sólo sintió el _flash_ sobre sus ojos.

—En… —el pelirrojo se frotaba los ojos, tratando de reacostumbrarlos a la luz— ¿En dónde está tu madre?

—Ella está en casa con papá.

Ginji volvió a tomar una fotografía de su primo, sólo que esta vez de perfil.

—¿En casa?

—Sí. Aún no terminamos de ordenar todo en la nueva casa, pero yo moría de ganas por verte, así que hablé con tía Hiyoko y ella me dijo que estás aquí.

—¿Y te dejaron venir tú solo desde tu casa?

—Ajá.

Sakuragi contempló al muchacho que tomaba fotografías de toda la habitación con la mayor confianza.

Ginji Miyabara era su único primo, un año menor que él. La última vez se habían visto fue cuando Hanamichi tenía doce años y Ginji once. A su padre lo trasladaron en el trabajo a China, y ahí había radicado desde entonces.

Por lo que Hanamichi recordaba, se llevaba bien con el muchacho. Incluso eran como hermanos. Cuando alguien quería molestar a su primo menor, Hanamichi lo defendía: no le gustaba que lo hicieran llorar.

Cuando la familia de Ginji se mudó, Hanamichi se sintió muy triste, porque su padre y su tío eran muy buenos amigos, y su madre y la de Ginji eran hermanas gemelas y eran las mejores amigas. El pelirrojo sentía que tenía la familia más grande cuando se reunían –casi cada fin de semana–. Pero entonces se marcharon, y al poco tiempo su padre murió. Y fue cuando empezó a fallar en la escuela y a sentir que nadie lo quería.

Por eso se sorprendió tanto al verlo en la entrada de su habitación, con la cámara fotográfica y la enorme sonrisa de "el tiempo no ha pasado por mí".

—Pero tampoco estamos tan lejos —la voz de Ginji lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué?

—Te digo que no vivimos muy lejos.

—¿En dónde hallaron su nueva casa?

—Está en un barrio muy bonito. Y a que no adivinas.

—… —Hanamichi no contestó: nunca le habían gustado mucho las adivinanzas de Ginji.

—Me matriculé en la preparatoria Shohoku.

—¿Qué dices?

Ginji asintió con la sonrisa más grande que cuando entró. Lo que en realidad quería comunicar era que por fin había entrado al bachillerato, pero lo que a Hanamichi le sorprendió fue que lo hubiera hecho en la misma escuela que él.

—Por fin te alcancé —murmuró Ginji, pero con la intención de que su primo lo escuchara.

—Y en la misma preparatoria —Sakuragi no pudo hacer más que sonreír—. Por cierto…

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo contactaste a mi mamá? Poco tiempo después de la muerte de papá, mamá encontró un lugar más pequeño sólo para los dos, y nos mudamos.

—Lo sé. Mamá tenía el número de su empleo, y ahí la encontré ayer por la tarde.

—Entiendo…

—Se escuchaba muy contenta de que estuviéramos aquí de nuevo.

Ginji continuó hablando un rato más, y Hanamichi sólo lo escuchó. En realidad le agradaba que sus tíos y su primo estuvieran cerca de él, porque sentía como si su familia estuviera regresando a su lado otra vez.

Así, lo escuchó con paciencia, a pesar de que nunca se la había tenido en el pasado. Pero esa era una ocasión especial.

**x X x**

Youhei estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos para abandonar el instituto, cuando otros tres muchachos se le acercaron.

—¿Qué haces, Youhei? —preguntó Takamiya, mirando a su amigo con suma curiosidad.

—Se pone los zapatos y cierra el casillero —respondió Noma, murmurando.

—Me pongo los zapatos —confirmó el pelinegro.

—¿Y adónde vas? —continuó Ookusu.

—A ver a Hanamichi.

—¿Y por qué no nos avisaste que irías? —Noma se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—Porque no supe en dónde estuvieron hoy —respondió el aludido—. No entraron a clases, y tampoco estuvieron en la práctica. Los estuve buscando.

Los tres chicos se ruborizaron: era cierto que habían decidido haraganear en el patio toda la mañana.

—¿Y por qué vas a visitarlo? —se repuso Ookusu, cambiando el tema.

—Porque lo vimos por última vez la semana pasada, y además Haruko le envió un recado.

—¿Qué no irá a verlo ella? —intervino Takamiya.

—Está enferma.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, mientras Youhei aseguraba el casillero, tomaba su maletín y empezaba su camino.

**x X x**

—¡¿Entonces de verdad tienes novia! —Ginji levantó un poco más la voz esta vez: siempre supuso que su primo sería el eterno rechazado. Y no porque Sakuragi le pareciera feo, pero siempre era el buscapleitos.

—Ya te dije que sí como tres veces, Ginji —el pelirrojo empezaba a ponerse de mal humor ante el escepticismo del más joven.

En eso, los dos muchacho escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse, y dar paso a una figura femenina.

—¡Hikari! —se alegró Hanamichi— ¡Qué bueno que saliste!

—¿Por qué tanta felicidad al verme, Hanamichi? —la chica era inteligente y no le parecía normal tanta felicidad por parte de su compañero de cuarto.

—Quiero presentarte a este bicho molesto.

—¡Oye!

Hikari reprimió una risita al notar que el muchacho le daba un codazo al pelirrojo.

—Hikari Tsubasa, él es mi primo Ginji Miyabara.

Ginji se sonrojó ligeramente y prefirió hacer una reverencia ante la chica mayor.

—Mucho gusto, Miyabara —saludó Hikari, imitando la reverencia—. Puedes llamarme Hikari.

—Y tú dime Ginji, por favor.

—Oye, Hikari —llamó Hanamichi.

—¿Si?

—Tengo hambre y debo hablar de algunas cosas con Ginji. ¿Esta bien si te dejamos sola? Compraremos algo en la cafetería y volveremos, ¿si?

—Claro, Hanamichi. No hay problema.

Dicho y hecho: el pelirrojo y su primo salieron de la habitación camino a la cafetería del hospital.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando Hikari estaba terminando de cepillarse el cabello, y alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —autorizó la muchacha, sin dejar de lado su labor.

—¿Hanamichi? —la puerta se abrió, dando lugar a la figura de Youhei Mito, el amigo de Hanamichi, aún con el uniforme de Shohoku, y un poco ruborizado al darse cuenta de la presencia de Hikari.

—Hola… Youhei, ¿cierto?

El aludido asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Vengo a visitar a Hanamichi.

—Él acaba de salir.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Otro chico vino a visitarlo, y ambos fueron a comprar algo para comer.

Youhei se molestó de momento, pues no imaginaba quién se le pudo haber adelantado. Pero, pensándolo bien, decidió aprovechar el momento para intentar entablar una conversación con esa chica que le llamaba la atención.

—Tú… —y se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué preguntar…

—¿Uhm?

—… —Youhei hacía gala de su velocidad cerebral, hasta que se le ocurrió una pregunta atinada— ¿Vas a salir?

Hikari lo miró entre sorprendida y confundida. Pero, finalmente, respondió:

—Sí —incluso a ella misma le pareció una respuesta escasa, e intentó arreglarla—. Mi novio vendrá a visitarme.

Youhei se pasmó cuando escuchó "mi novio".

—¿Tienes novio?

Y a Hikari pareció iluminársele el rostro, su sonrisa se agrandó más y suspiró.

—Sí —no conforme con la afirmación, la muchacha continuó—. Estudia la universidad, pero su verdadera pasión es el deporte. Es un gran _pitcher_, y siempre me enseña cosas nuevas acerca del béisbol.

—¡Youhei! —la voz de Hanamichi los interrumpió, para alivio de Mito— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ha-Hanamichi… ¿Cómo estás?

A leguas se notaba el desconcierto en el rostro de Youhei, pero Hanamichi intuía que tenía que ver con Hikari, así que permaneció callado. Ya más tarde le preguntaría.

—Bien. Oye, ¿recuerdas a este bicho raro?

Youhei, recobrando la compostura, se le quedó mirando al muchachito que estaba de pie junto a su amigo. Los ojos le parecían conocidos, pero no lograba identificarlo.

—La verdad…

—Es mi primo Ginji, con quien pasábamos los fines de semana antes de que su familia se fuera a China.

Youhei repensó: Ginji… Ginji… Ginji… ¡Ginji Miyabara! El primo de Hanamichi, un año menor que ellos, el de la familia perfecta y que siempre estaba de llorón. Y al único niño a quien Hanamichi no molestaba.

—¡Ginji! Por supuesto que te recuerdo —Youhei sonrió y se acercó a los dos muchachos—. ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

El chico menor se le quedó mirando. En cuanto lo vio dentro de la habitación, imaginó que sería Youhei, el mejor amigo de su primo. Pero viéndolo de cerca… había cambiado físicamente. No obstante, aún tenía la mirada cómplice y la sonrisa sincera.

—¡Youhei! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

Hikari observó la escena hasta que terminó de arreglarse. Una vez que se colocó las arracadas en las orejas, se despidió del grupo de hombres y salió de la habitación, en espera de su novio.

—¿Quieren ir a dar un paseo? —sugirió Hanamichi. Tras el asentimiento de sus acompañantes, los tres salieron de la habitación.

Recorrieron un par de pasillos entre risas y plática. Salieron de la clínica y se encaminaron a la playa, para contemplar las olas y seguir hablando.

—¿Entonces es cierto que Hanamichi tiene novia, Youhei? —Ginji aún estaba incrédulo ante la aseveración de su primo.

—¡¿Sigues con eso, chiquillo! —el pelirrojo gritó, aunque sabía que no era en serio.

—Sí —rió Mito, a sabiendas de que se trataba de una forma de molestar al pelirrojo—. Se llama Haruko y es una chica muy linda.

Ginji, finalmente, dio muestras de convencerse.

—Por cierto, Hanamichi —el pelirrojo volteó la mirada hacia su amigo—. Haruko está enferma y no podrá venir a verte hoy.

Sakuragi, de inmediato, desdibujó un poco la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Y a Youhei no le gustó.

—Pero te envió un mensaje —y acto seguido, Mito extrajo el teléfono móvil de la bolsa del pantalón, buscó un par de segundos y le mostró el mensaje de texto que Haruko le había enviado por la mañana.

—¡HARUKO ME EXTRAÑA!

Ginji y Youhei rieron ante el salto que Hanamichi dio.

**x X x**

Rukawa había salido de Shohoku hacía más de una hora, pero había estado vagando casi cincuenta minutos, indeciso sobre si visitar al pelirrojo o no. Pensaba que, de seguro, su novia estaría con él, pasando la tarde en compañía, y aprovechando un poco el tiempo a cuenta de los días que no se verían en la semana. Pero luego se le ocurrió que, dado que la asistente no había asistido al entrenamiento, cabía la posibilidad de que también hubiera faltado a la clínica.

También consideró ir a casa, dejar las cosas de la escuela y ponerse la ropa deportiva, para utilizar como pretexto la caminata. Pero le pareció poco original. Así, también pensó que lo mejor era plantarse frente a Sakuragi y decirle que había ido a ver cómo estaba. Pero nada lo convencía.

Finalmente, cansado de pensar e inventar pretextos que al final siempre desechaba, viajó hasta la clínica. Su reloj de pulso marcaba más de las cuatro de la tarde. Y al llegar a la propiedad de la clínica, se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo…

Decidió dejar de considerar las cosas, con la idea de simplemente saludar. Preguntó a una recepcionista que le dijo que el pelirrojo no estaba en su habitación, pero que había salido a pasear a la playa. Entonces Rukawa decidió alcanzarlo ahí.

Caminó un poco más hasta que divisó la figura de su compañero de equipo. Pero él no estaba solo: cerca de Hanamichi Sakuragi, estaba su mejor amigo y un muchachito aparentemente menor que ellos. Los tres reían y Hanamichi lucía muy feliz por la compañía.

Rukawa iba a cercarse en un intento de incorporarse al grupo. Pero se sintió fuera de lugar, y con tan pocas cosas en común, que mejor desechó aquel pensamiento.

Suspiró e inició la marcha hacia su casa.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Estoy muy contenta porque, finalmente, me salió un capítulo largo.**

**Ojalá les guste.**

**He aquí las respuestas a los reviews.**

**Besos a todos los lectores y lectoras.**

**Miguel: ¿Qué te parece el capítulo? Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Ves que ahora no salieron mucho los demás personajes, y siento que he dejado olvidados a varios. Pero igual vamos bien. Y, para que no hallan pleitos sobre en cuál fic es mejor la aparición de quién, pues te tenemos en los dos. ¿Qué tal? Besos, y sigue leyendo.**

**Elena: Todo va en calma hasta ahora. Pero ya empieza a haber interacción entre Daisuke y Haruko. Espero que sigas leyendo. Abrazos desde aquí.**

**Masg: Si dices que Akari no va con Rukawa, entonces estarás feliz si te digo que ella va a terminar con otra persona. Pero no es con Hanamichi, porque él va a darse cuenta de algunas cosillas. Espero que sigas leyendo los próximos capítulos. Y no olvides dejar reviews.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

La mañana había llegado soleada y muy clara. En una casa muy bonita y recién ocupada por la familia que ahora estaba ahí, se escuchaban gritos y llamados de atención:

—¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! —era la voz de una mujer. En realidad era una señora que aún se conservaba joven. Caminaba de un alado al otro de la estancia en busca de algo, en tanto apuraba a los dos hombres que todavía no bajaban de la planta alta.

—¿Qué buscas, cariño? —un hombre, en apariencia contemporáneo de la mujer, se aproximaba en tanto se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

—No encuentro mi bolso.

El señor recorrió la estancia con la mirada y camino hacia el mueble del televisor.

—Toma, cariño.

—Gracias —la señora le dedicó una sonrisa cálida al hombre, y luego gritó— ¡Ginji, apresúrate que se hace tarde!

—¡Ya voy! —se escuchó la voz de un muchacho.

Un minuto más tarde, a toda carrera, Ginji bajó la escalera aún guardando la cámara fotográfica en el maletín.

—A Hanamichi le alegrará verlos —sonrió el muchacho, imaginando el rostro de su primo al recibirlos esa mañana.

—Pues no lo vamos a hacer esperar —añadió el padre, asegurándose de que toda su familia estuviera ya en el auto, e iniciando la marcha hacia la clínica.

**x X x**

La puerta de una bonita casa de dos plantas se abrió. De ella salió un muchacho de cabello negro y lacio, y con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

Tras cerrar la puerta, inició el camino hacia el centro.

—¡No tardes mucho! —escuchó una voz de mujer que le gritaba. Se giró para encararla, y desde su posición distinguió a su hermana menor sacando medio cuerpo por una de las ventanas de la planta alta, y despidiéndose con la mano.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y devolvió el saludo. Luego retomó su camino con las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón.

Caminó casi cuarenta minutos, sólo siguiendo el rumbo que le marcaban sus pasos. Llegó al centro comercial, y empezó a recorrer escaparates, entró y salió de las tiendas y, finalmente, se sentó en el área de comida, aunque no tenía planeado comer.

Lo cierto era que su pensamiento se había quedado en la habitación de su amigo el día anterior, más específicamente, en la conversación que tuvo con Hikari.

—_Adelante —escuchó una voz de mujer. Supuso de quién se trataba._

—_¿Hanamichi? —entró, buscando a su amigo y rogando por no tener que estar a solas con esa chica._

—_Hola… Youhei, ¿cierto?_

_Sonrió con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que ella lo recordaba._

—_Vengo a visitar a Hanamichi._

—_Él acaba de salir._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Sí. Otro chico vino a visitarlo, y ambos fueron a comprar algo para comer._

_Se molestó de momento al no saber quién se le había podido haber adelantado. Pero pensó que aquello era una buena oportunidad para conversar con la chica que le había gustado desde el primer momento que la vio._

—_Tú…_

—_¿Uhm?_

—… —_Youhei no supo cómo seguir, pero, al verla acicalarse y sonreírse frente aun espejo de mano, atinó a preguntar— ¿Vas a salir?_

_Notó que Hikari lo miraba entre sorprendida y confundida. Hasta que, finalemente, la escuchó responder:_

—_Sí. Mi novio vendrá a visitarme._

_Youhei se pasmó cuando escuchó "mi novio"._

_Mi novio, mi novio, mi novio…_

_Mi novio, mi novio, mi novio…_

_Mi novio, mi novio, mi novio…_

—_¿Tienes novio?_

_Y, muy a su pesar, vio cómo a la muchacha se le iluminaba el rostro, la sonrisa se le amplió y suspiró._

—_Sí._

_Mi novio, mi novio, mi novio…_

_Mi novio, mi novio, mi novio…_

_Mi novio, mi novio, mi novio…_

_Pero, no conforme con la respuesta inicial, la muchacha quiso poner un poco más de sal en la llaga:_

—_Estudia la universidad, pero su verdadera pasión es el deporte. Es un gran pitcher, y siempre me enseña cosas nuevas acerca del béisbol._

_Mi novio, mi novio, mi novio…_

_Mi novio, mi novio, mi novio…_

—_¡Youhei! —la voz de Hanamichi los interrumpió, para alivio de Mito— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Ha-Hanamichi… ¿Cómo estás?_

Después de eso, Youhei intentó concentrarse en la visita que le hacía a su amigo después de varios días sin verlo. Pero la verdad era que la frase _Mi novio_ permaneció dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y sonaba tal como la voz de Hikari lo había pronunciado.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Ahora entendía un poco a Hanamichi.

**x X x**

Una tonadilla conocida se escuchó en el interior del lugar, acompañada de movimientos vibratorios muy constantes. La chica se sobresaltó de momento, para luego comenzar a buscar el aparato móvil en el interior de su bolso.

—¿Diga? —respondió.

—_Hola, Fujii._

—¡Haruko! —reconoció la voz de su amiga— ¿Cómo estás?

—_Ya he mejorado. Pero mi hermano insiste en que aún no puedo salir de casa._

Fujii entristeció un segundo. Los domingos eran los días que ella, Haruko y Matsui destinaban para recorrer el centro, hacer compras e ir al cine. Y ese domingo ella acababa de llegar al sitio donde siempre se encontraban.

—Comprendo.

—_¿Matsui está contigo?_

—No. Yo iba a llamarlas en este momento.

—_¿Para qué?_

—Es que ni siquiera he salido de casa —mintió—. Voy retrasada.

—_Oh… Entonces no te preocupes. Yo llamo a Matsui y le aviso, ¿si?_

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Haruko. Y descansa mucho.

—_Sí._

Fujii cortó la comunicación y guardó el teléfono en la bolsa del pantalón.

Suspiró al recorrer el lugar con la vista. Era muy grande, pero siempre resultaba divertido con sus amigas. Matsui aún no llegaba, y ella había salido intencionalmente, para ser la primera y elegir la película que verían ese día.

—Será mejor que vuelva a casa —se dijo a sí misma.

Pero, al pasar cerca del área de comida, divisó a un muchacho que le pareció conocido. Se detuvo y lo observó: vestía una chaqueta verde desabotonada, playera blanca y pantalón de mezclilla. De lejos se parecía mucho a Youhei, pero se le hizo imposible que estuviera solo. Aunque eran muy parecidos… ¿Sería Youhei?

**x X x**

Abrió los ojos un par de segundos después. Le pareció tonto estar ahí solo, lamentándose y sin bromear con sus amigos. De seguro ellos estarían llamando a su casa para hallarlo e invitarlo a vagar.

Pensó en que no sería bueno tomar una decisión en ese momento, y paseó sus ojos por el lugar. A lo lejos, mirándolo fijamente, había una muchacha vestida de pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca y zapatos deportivos, con una bolsita del mismo material del pantalón. Tenía el cabello castaño y le pareció familiar. Aunque era muy bonita desde su posición, y no la ubicó de inmediato. Continuó observándola y le pareció ver a Fujii, pero vestida así no estaba seguro. Aunque, si la imaginaba enfundada con el uniforme de Shohoku…

—Fujii —pronunció con una sonrisa. Lucía muy bonita.

La chica notó que él le devolvía la mirada y se ruborizó. Acto seguido, intentó retomar su camino.

—¡Fujii! —llamó Youhei más fuerte para impedir que se marchara. Ella se detuvo y lo miró de nuevo, hasta que empezó a caminar hacia él.

El chico la alcanzó a medio camino.

—Hola —saludó él con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, Youhei —ella sonrió también, pero tímida.

—¿Por qué te marchabas?

—Es que… La verdad es que desde lejos no te reconocí muy bien, por eso me detuve a mirarte. Y pensé que no me habías visto.

—Claro que te vi. Sin el uniforme te ves muy diferente.

Fujii se ruborizó otra vez.

—No me malentiendas —se disculpó Youhei, creyendo que la había ofendido—. Es que hoy te ves muy bonita…

Ambos muchachos se quedaron callados, Fujii más ruborizada que Youhei.

—Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Youhei rompió el silencio.

—Pues… Quedé de ver a mis amigas, pero Haruko llamó y dijo que no vendrán.

—Oh, sí. Ella está enferma todavía.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa en donde el muchacho estaba antes de saludarse. Se sentaron nuevamente y Fujii continuó:

—Dijo que ya está mejor, pero su hermano todavía no la deja salir.

—Claro, Akagi es muy sobreprotector con ella.

Fujii rió sigilosamente ante el atinado comentario.

—¿Y se ven cada domingo?

—Sí. Siempre paseamos o hacemos compras. Hoy íbamos a ver una película.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. La que llegara primero iba a elegirla.

—Y supongo que llegaste primero tú.

—Sí. Pero le mentí a Haruko y le dije que no había salido de casa todavía, para que no se sintiera mal.

Youhei, que aún tenía las manos en los bolsillos, trató de contar su dinero. Calculó que tenía lo suficiente como para una película y un refresco, así que se le ocurrió algo:

—¿Qué te parece si vamos tú y yo al cine?

Fujii enrojeció de súbito.

—¿Qué dices?

—Yo no sabía qué hacer aquí, pero ahora que nos encontramos podemos ver esa película que te dejaré elegir. ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno… Está bien.

Youhei se levantó de su silla y Fujii lo imitó. Se dirigieron al nuevo destino que recién habían improvisado.

**x X x**

Estaba sumamente nervioso. No había tenido al gusto de conocer al capitán Akagi, pero había escuchado muchos rumores que corrían en el equipo. Tenía mucho miedo del enorme Gorila que le habían descrito como el hermano mayor de la dulce Haruko, pero eso no iba a impedir que él la visitara cuando estaba enferma por culpa suya.

Tocó el timbre un par de veces, y esperó que alguien abriera.

Sólo un par de segundos después, la puerta se abrió y una enorme réplica de King Kong se apareció frente a él.

—¿Qué quieres? —pronunció el gigante con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ho-hola… Soy Daisuke Müller y vine a ver a Haruko…

Akagi lo miró con cara de impaciencia, y Daisuke creyó que podía leer sus intenciones.

—Es que… supe que está enferma y quiero asegurarme de que está mejorando.

Akagi siguió mirándolo. El chico parecía buena persona, pero algo había que le parecía familiar…

—Ella no está.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Fue a visitar a su novio.

Daisuke sintió un enorme yunque que caía sobre su cabeza.

Akagi cerró la puerta sin esperar más. El chico se sintió muy triste.

Sin embargo, dentro de la puerta, el antiguo capitán determinó una conclusión de suma importancia:

—Ese mocoso se parece al idiota de Sakuragi.

**x X x**

Una pareja recorría la orilla de la playa. La chica había rodeado el brazo de su enorme novio con sus manos, y se apoyaba en él para caminar a su lado.

Conversaban mientras daban su paseo:

—Me siento algo culpable.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que les mentí a las chicas.

—¿Cómo?

Hanamichi no creía que Haruko fuera capaz de mentirles a sus amigas.

—Pues le dije que mi hermano no me dejaba salir de casa, y me escapé para visitarte.

Hanamichi la miró recargar la cabeza en su brazo.

—¿No podías decirles que venías a visitarme?

—Es que… Nos vemos cada domingo desde que nos conocimos. No se me hizo justo que supieran que prefería venir a visitarte.

—Entonces hubieras salido con ellas.

Haruko se detuvo y dirigió su mirada azul hacia los ojos de su novio.

—¿Crees que prefería ir al cine con Fujii y Matsui que pasar el día contigo?

El pelirrojo encogió los hombros.

—Hanamichi… Hacía varios días que no estábamos juntos. Y hoy cumplimos un mes desde que empezamos a salir.

El pelirrojo no había caído en cuenta de la fecha. Sin embargo, se sintió muy afortunado al tener a una mujer como Haruko a su lado.

Al no ser experto en demostrar sus sentimientos, Hanamichi prefirió cambiar de tema:

—Tuve una visita esta mañana.

—¿Sí?

—Mis tíos y mi primo vinieron a vivir a Kanagawa. Mi tía es hermana gemela de mi madre, y mi primo es un bicho muy molesto, pero estoy seguro de que agradará conocerlo.

Ambos continuaron paseando por la playa hasta que el sol se ocultó.

Haruko se percató del mensaje que Daisuke le había enviado hasta muy tarde, cuando había oscurecido y ella volvía a casa:

_Fui a visitarte. Espero que estés mucho mejor._

No entendió por qué una ligera molestia se apoderó de su conciencia.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Qué les parece cómo van las cosas entre Fujii y Youhei? Nada de Ayako y Ryouta, ni Mitsui y Akari en este capítulo, pero sí una linda escena de Hanamichi con Haruko.**

**A contestar reviews:**

**Shadir: Este capítulo igual interesante. Y creo que más o menos largo. Sigue leyendo. Besos.**

**Miguel: Aquí no tuviste mucha participación, pero ya ves… Para la próxima aparecerás más. Saludos.**

**Gabi: Gracias por el review. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo. Besos y abrazos.**

**P. D. ¡¡NO DEJEMOS MORIR EL FANDOM DE SLAM DUNK!! Continuemos trabajando por aquí.**


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—Es una lástima que no pudieras salir ayer, Haruko —dijo Matsui. Estaba en el salón de clases comiendo el almuerzo con sus amigas.

—Lo siento mucho, chicas…

—Yo tenía muchas ganas de ver esa película.

Haruko permaneció en silencio, pues no quería seguir mintiendo. Se sentía muy culpable.

—Y Fujii también, por lo que había dicho. ¿No, Fujii?

Pero Fujii no respondió.

—¿Ahora qué le pasa? —Matsui y Haruko la miraban ingerir su almuerzo sin hablar, y aún con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

—Fujii —llamó Haruko.

—Fujii… —volvió a llamar Matsui.

Pero la chica no respondía: literalmente, estaba en otro mundo.

—Ya basta. Si quiero que me ignoren, voy a mi casa —determinó Matsui. Y, tras guardar lo que quedaba de su almuerzo en su _obento_, salió del salón sin despedirse.

Haruko se le quedó mirando a su amiga, y de tan insistente mirada sobre ella, Fujii salió de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Y Matsui?

—Se fue —informó Haruko—. ¿Qué te pasa, Fujii?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que has estado muy extraña desde hace tiempo.

Fujii se avergonzó de que su amiga la descubriera.

—¿Qué te pasó ayer?

Haruko hablaba al azar, pero le pareció que había dado en el clavo cuando vio la expresión del rostro de su amiga.

—Ayer fuiste al centro, ¿cierto?

Fujii asintió, y prosiguió a explicar:

—Me encontré con Youhei. Y fuimos a ver la película.

—¿Pero salir con Youhei te tiene distraída? No entiendo por qué. A menos que…

Haruko observó con detenimiento a la chica de cabello corto que tenía frente a ella. Nunca, desde que se conocían, había tenido conocimiento de si algún muchacho le interesaba.

—¿Te gusta Youhei? —preguntó sin tacto.

Y el silencio de Fujii corroboró sus sospechas.

—¡Qué bien! —sonrió Haruko— ¿Te das cuenta, Fujii? Ahora que Hanamichi salga de la clínica podremos salir en grupo y todo.

—Youhei está interesado en otra chica —interrumpió Fujii. Haruko borró su sonrisa y comprendió las constantes distracciones de su amiga.

**x X x**

—Nada más me faltaba que mis amigas me ignoren. Si eso quisiera, puedo ir a casa y pararme frente a mamá o a papá. Es el colmo. Si yo sé que Haruko y Fujii son distraídas, pero que me ignoren mientras comemos… No lo puedo tolerar.

Entre su soliloquio, Matsui llegó al prado en el que a veces almorzaba con sus amigas. Se sentó en el pasto y volvió a destapar su comida. Reinició la ingestión de sus alimentos. Pero antes de dar el segundo bocado, el hambre se le quitó y dejó el resto a un lado, se cruzó de brazos y siguió hablando sola.

—Después de que me cancelan a última hora… Ingratas…

Dejó de refunfuñar porque notó una sombra más o menos grande tapándole el sol.

—¿Qué quieres? —levantó el rostro para ver quién estaba haciéndole la compañía que ella no quería.

—Sólo me preguntaba si vas a comerte todo eso —un chico gordo de gafas señalaba el _obento_ que había dejado olvidado a su derecha.

—Pues… No lo creo… Se me quitó el hambre.

—¡Genial! —exclamó el muchacho, y recogió el almuerzo que Matsui ya no iba a comer.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Matsui al notar que el gordo comenzaba a comer sin esperar a que ella se lo autorizara.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió el chico sin dejar de comer.

—¡¿Por qué te comes mi almuerzo?!

—Tú dijiste que ya no lo harías, y no es bueno que la comida se desperdicie.

—Lo sé, pero es mío.

—Ya no —el muchacho le sonrió y continuó comiendo.

—Un momento… —Matsui se rascó la barbilla— Tú eres el amigo de Sakuragi, ¿verdad? Eres el Gordo que siempre está comiendo.

—Me llamo Takamiya.

—No me importa cómo te llames. ¡¡Devuélveme eso!!

—¡No!

Mientras Matsui discutía, Takamiya comía. Para cuando el Gordo devolvió el _obento_ a su dueña, ya no había comida.

**x X x**

En el aula del grupo 2-10, se habían formado grupos de amigos que almorzaban en compañía mutua. Algunas chicas murmuraban mientras contemplaban a un muchacho muy guapo dormir tranquilamente. Otros chicos se reían de él. Otros ni siquiera lo tomaban en cuenta.

Algunos notaron cuando una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes entraba al salón, sin mirar a los demás, y con mucha determinación se dirigió al lugar en el que Kaede Rukawa dormía.

—Rukawa… —lo llamó, pero sin éxito: el chico sólo se reacomodó sobre el pupitre.

Al notar el fracaso en el primer intento, los que la miraban volvieron a lo que hacían antes de verla llegar. Eso la animó a intentarlo por segunda vez, sin ser blanco de las miradas ajenas.

—Rukawa…

Pero Kaede no parecía tener intenciones de despertar.

—Rukawa —habló con mayor autoridad. Y esa vez pareció funcionar.

—Mmmm… —murmuró el muchacho en tanto se medio incorporaba— Eres tú…

Ella se molestó al saberse subestimada.

—Akari Müller, por si ya lo olvidaste. Soy tu compañera de biología.

—Oh, sí.

—Vengo por ti para que comencemos a trabajar en el proyecto.

—¿Proyecto?

—Sí. Del que depende media calificación. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Rukawa se le quedó mirando con expresión de no saber de qué hablaba, pero luego dijo:

—¿Y qué quieres?

Akari se llevó una mano a la frente, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Kaede Rukawa era imbécil, o le salía muy bien parecerlo.

—Pues no estamos almorzando, así que pensé que podríamos aprovechar el tiempo en la biblioteca adelantando con el trabajo.

Rukawa continuó mirándola sin expresión. No pensaba hacer algo más en el almuerzo que dormir, pero Akari no parecía querer declarársele ni algo similar, así que decidió confiar en lo que decía: irían a la biblioteca y adelantarían con el proyecto de biología.

—Pues vamos —decidió, y se levantó

Caminaron uno junto al otro hasta entrar a la biblioteca. Era un edificio de cinco pisos, y ellos subieron hasta el último para no ser molestados. Akari buscó dos voluminosos libros y los llevó a la mesa en donde Rukawa la esperaba.

—Al menos no te quedaste dormido en cuanto llegamos —sonrió. Rukawa la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó de inmediato.

—¿No sabes en qué consiste este trabajo? —se sobresaltó Akari. Habían dejado pasar ya una semana desde que el profesor les había asignado la tarea, y supuso que Rukawa la tendría presente.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Pues… —Akari sacó una hoja doblada de la bolsita de su saco, la desdobló y se la mostró al muchacho— Hay que cubrir todo el programa del semestre y presentarlo al final, de manera sencilla y para que cualquiera pueda comprenderlo.

—¿Eso? —Kaede no se inmutó.

—Sí. Eso —la chica esperaba alguna reacción de su compañero.

—Pues me avisas cuando termines —sentenció Rukawa y se levantó del asiento dispuesto a volver a dormir al aula de la que la alemana lo había sacado.

—¿Qué? —la chica parpadeó, pero luego reaccionó y se le paró enfrente al muchacho— Ni lo sueñes —advirtió.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es un trabajo de ambos, así que ambos vamos a trabajar.

—Yo voy a dormir.

—No. Así que vuelve a sentarte y empecemos.

Rukawa le dirigió una mirada asesina marca Akagi, pero no funcionó. Viéndose sin salida, regresó a su antiguo asiento, tomó uno de los volúmenes y empezó a trabajar.

Akari lo imitó.

**x X x**

Un muchachito de cabello negro y ojos castaños caminaba con cautela. Era su primer día de clases, y se le había facilitado adaptarse al ritmo de trabajo que percibió, pero durante el almuerzo él tenía otros planes además de comer.

—Llegamos a los salones de segundo —murmuró, como si narrara para un documental.

Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, siendo objeto de las miradas de algunos chicos y otras tantas chicas.

—¿Por qué no le pregunté a Hanamichi en qué grupo va? —se lamentó.

Continuó su camino, cámara en mano, y sintiéndose muy nervioso. No conocía a muchas personas en la preparatoria, y en tan sólo medio día de clases era imposible hacerse de amigos que le pudieran acompañar en sus aventurillas.

—¡Ginji! —escuchó una voz que le pareció familiar.

Volteó el rostro en todas direcciones, intentando ubicar al hombre que lo identificaba.

—¡Youhei! —sonrió y corrió hasta donde el chico mayor se encontraba: recargado en el marco de la puerta de un salón, con el resto del ejército rodeándolo.

—¿Quién es él? —escuchó que un moreno de bigote preguntaba en voz baja.

—Hola, Youhei —saludó Ginji en cuanto estuvo frente al chico.

—Hola. Veo que ya estás conociendo la escuela.

Ginji asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ven conmigo —pidió Youhei—. Te presentaré a los chicos.

Ginji lo siguió aún con la cámara al frente. Se detuvieron a cuatro o cinco pasos, frente a otros tres muchachos que lo miraban con desconfianza.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a este niño.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el ofendido. Youhei sólo sonrió con picardía.

—Él es Ginji Miyabara y recién lo transfirieron desde China. Está en primero.

—¿Desde China? —repitió Ookusu.

—Sí. El trabajo de mi papá estaba allá, pero lo retransfirieron y volvimos a Japón.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver él con nosotros, Youhei? —susurró Noma al oído de su amigo.

—Es primo de Hanamichi.

Los tres muchachos lo observaron de pies a cabeza con suma meticulosidad. Luego de varios segundos, determinaron que en lo único que Hanamichi y Ginji se parecían era en el color de los ojos.

—Ellos son Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya. Los cuatro somos amigos de Hanamichi.

—¿Más amigos de Hanamichi? —repitió Ginji sin creerlo del todo.

—Nosotros tres lo conocimos en la secundaria —confesó Ookusu.

—Eso lo explica todo —sonrió Ginji, recordando que al único amigo de Hanamichi que él había conocido era Youhei Mito.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Ginji? —la pregunta de Mito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Estaba buscando a… La novia de Hanamichi. Quería tomarle una fotografía para regalársela a mi primo. Pero cuando llegué a esta parte del edificio recordé que no siquiera sé en qué grupo está.

Youhei y el resto del ejército estalló en risas, y Ginji se ruborizó de súbito al comprender lo tonta que había sonado su confesión.

—No te preocupes —dijo Youhei, secándose lagrimitas que querían salir de sus ojoso por el esfuerzo—. Yo te llevo.

Ginji olvidó de momento el enojo y la vergüenza, y sonrió otra vez.

Caminaron cuatro puertas más al fondo del pasillo, y Youhei indicó:

—Éste es su salón —se asomó y la ubicó sentada frente a Fujii. Ambas conversaban, pero la segunda se veía triste—. Ahí está ella —señaló.

Ginji se asomó también, y divisó a una chica muy bonita, a su parecer.

—¡Entonces no me mintieron! ¡Hanamichi tiene una novia bonita de verdad!

—Te la voy a presentar —decidió Mito—. ¡Haruko! —llamó.

De inmediato, tanto la aludida como su amiga voltearon y lo reconocieron. Haruko le sonrió, y Fujii se ruborizó.

Las dos chicas abandonaron sus asientos y salieron del aula.

—Hola, Youhei —saludó Haruko con una sonrisa.

—Hola —murmuró Fujii, con la vista hacia abajo.

—Hola, chicas. Hemos venido porque quiero presentarles a alguien: él es Ginji Miyabara.

—¿Eres el primo de Hanamichi? —se adelantó Haruko, suponiendo quién era el muchachito.

—S-sí… —Ginji se sintió intimidado ante la euforia que la muchacha demostraba.

—¡Me da mucho gusto conocerte! —estrechó su mano con entusiasmo, zarandeándolo un poco en el proceso— Hanamichi me ha hablado de ti. Yo soy su novia, ¿te ha contado sobre mí?

—Sí… Sí me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¡¿En serio?!

Haruko se entusiasmó más todavía, y siguió conversando con el chico como si sus amigos no estuvieran ahí. Youhei observó a Fujii de reojo. Lucía distinta al día anterior, pero no era la ropa: parecía triste.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¿De qué hablas? —la chica se sobresaltó y se ruborizó otra vez.

—¿Te molestó algo ayer?

—¡No! Claro que no. Todo ayer fue muy lindo, Youhei.

Fujii le dedicó una sonrisa amable, y el muchacho no tuvo otra opción más que corresponderla.

**x X x**

—No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a pasar toda la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca —se quejaba Mitsui. Caminaba delante de Ryouta y Ayako, que lo habían arrastrado hasta el edificio casi a golpes.

—El examen de Literatura es mañana, y tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hemos visto en lo que va del semestre —regañó Ayako.

—Tienes mucha suerte de que te hayan asignado al mismo grupo en el que estamos nosotros —dictó Miyagi—. Verás que esta vez sí apruebas, Mitsui.

—Pero es que hoy no pude desayunar en casa —suspiró Mitsui—. Y ustedes no me dejaron salir a comprar algo a la cafetería.

—Bueno… —comenzó Ayako— ¿Qué te parece si tú devuelves estos libros a donde les corresponde, y nos alcanzas en el salón?

—Y allá te esperamos con algo de comer —completó Miyagi—. Ya casi termina la hora y no vamos a tener tiempo de hacer una cosa después de la otra.

—Está bien —accedió Hisashi de mala gana.

Ayako y Ryouta descendieron las escaleras, y Mitsui pudo verlos desde la ventana abandonar la biblioteca. Él subió hasta el último piso con los tres libros que habían estado usando recién. Se acercó al carrito en el que debía depositarlos y pensó que por fin comería algo. Pero se le olvidó todo de repente cuando sus ojos se toparon con una escena poco usual: Kaede Rukawa parecía resumir un texto frente a otra chica. La chica era Akari Müller, y ambos intercambiaban comentarios de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese novato? —se preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

De pronto notó cómo Akari despegaba los ojos del libro y estiraba los brazos, seguramente cansada de haber estado trabajando toda la hora del almuerzo. Cuando recobró su posición inicial, la muchacha dirigió su mirada hacia el tirador de triples, y él antes de pensarlo ya le estaba sonriendo y la saludaba con la mano. Akari lo miró con desconfianza primero, pero luego una sonrisita casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios. Pronto ya estaba correspondiendo al saludo con suma timidez.

Mitsui se sintió tan feliz de que uno de sus gestos hubiera sido correspondido por fin, que se olvidó de la presencia de Rukawa y abandonó la biblioteca con una sonrisa.

Cuando Akari se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, sintió la pesada mirada de Kaede Rukawa sobre ella.

—¿Le estabas coqueteando a Mitsui? —preguntó de súbito el chico de ojos azules.

Akari enrojeció con violencia.

—Ya vámonos, que la clase empieza en cinco minutos.

Y, sin esperar el consentimiento de su compañero, la chica empezó a recoger sus cosas. Rukawa la imitó, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que, de un modo muy extraño, al zorro comenzaba a simpatizarle.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Dos capítulos sin mucho intervalo de tiempo entre cada uno… Me siento muy bien al respecto.**

**¿La mala noticia? Sigo enferma.**

**¿La buena? ¡Ya volví a la escuela!**

**Paso a responder reviews con suma velocidad, porque tengo clase en cinco minutos.**

**Shadir: Muchas hormonas, en efecto. Espero que te guste el nuevo capi, y que sigas dejando muchos reviews. P. D. Kaede no hibernará.**

**Miguel: Como ves, en este capi sí saliste. ¡¡Y por fin conociste a Haruko!! Como ves, la gundam de Hanamichi te acepta, y sólo falta que conozcas a Daisuke. Será algo divertido. No dejes de leer, y sigue escribiendo reviews tan significativos como siempre. Besos.**


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Toda esa semana había pasado muy rápido. O al menos así la había sentido Akari Müller. Entre las tareas habituales que los profesores asignaban y el trabajo que elaboraba con Rukawa, la escuela le estaba resultando un poco más cansada que al principio.

La verdad era que Rukawa sí parecía listo, pero no aplicado. No era tonto, porque lo demostraba cada vez que tenían que discutir algún punto o complementar otro. Pero se notaba a leguas que su mayor preocupación en el mundo era el básquetbol.

Sin embargo… En ese tiempo que habían sido obligados a pasar juntos, Akari había descubierto que Kaede Rukawa no era engreído, que era inteligente y que, aunque el básquetbol era lo primero para él, no era la única cosa que ocupaba su cabeza.

—Bueno… Ya sólo falta el último tema —murmuró Akari con alivio. Toda la semana había estado en la biblioteca hasta tarde, se levantaba temprano para ver a Rukawa antes de clases y durante el almuerzo continuaban trabajando los dos—. Es jueves y está casi terminado —sonrió orgullosa.

—_Konnichiwa_ —escuchó que saludaba una de sus compañeras.

—_Konnichiwa_ —pronunció en su japonés un poco más practicado.

—Müller —escuchó que le llamaba su compañera.

—¿Qué pasa, Miyazawa? —respondió sorprendida, pues no era común que las alumnas le dirigieran la palabra en un tono tan cordial.

—Yo… Quiero preguntarte una cosa.

Akari miró a la muchacha y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Dime, Miyazawa.

—Tú… —la muchacha titubeó— Tú… ¿E-eres novia de Rukawa?

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Akari gritó sin prudencia y abrió los ojos muy grandes. La chica se ruborizó y se cubrió el rostro.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso, Miyazawa?!

—Es que… Todas pensamos que Rukawa y tú son pareja… Siempre están juntos. Imaginábamos que estaban saliendo.

—¡Pero es mentira! —gritó Akari.

No podía creer que sus compañeras estuvieran especulando sobre la relación que tenía con Kaede Rukawa.

—¡Rukawa y yo sólo somos compañeros de equipo en biología!

—¿Es en serio, Müller? Nosotras lo pensábamos porque nos dificultarías continuar con su club de admiradoras.

—Pregúntenle a él si quieren: Kaede Rukawa y yo somos compañeros nada más.

Akari lucía molesta. Miyazawa decidió no preguntar más.

**x X x**

Respiró hondo otra vez, para llenarse el pecho de valor.

Toda la semana había estado ensayando cómo le pediría una cita a Haruko, y, aparentemente, ese viernes estaba listo para hacerlo. Pero, en ese momento que se encontraba fuera de su aula, que ya la había visto platicar con sus amigas, no sabía en dónde demonios se había quedado todo el discurso que había memorizado frente al espejo.

—Vamos, Dai. Tú puedes —se dio valor a sí mismo.

Pero esa voz interna que lo había alentado toda la semana, justo en ese momento parecía haberse esfumado.

—No puede ser… —sacó el aire. Se asomó otra vez hacia el interior del aula, y volvió a ver a Haruko hablando con su amiga Fujii, si no mal recordaba.

Volvió a ensimismarse y suspiró: nunca reuniría el valor suficiente para confesarle a Haruko sus sentimientos.

—¡Hola, Daisuke! —escuchó una voz familiar a su costado.

—¡Ha-Haruko! —se sobresaltó.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó la muchacha— Perdóname, no me di cuenta.

—No, no, Haruko. Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Junto a Haruko estaba de pie Fujii. Y pronto Matsui las alcanzó.

—Hola, chicas —saludó a las amigas de Haruko.

—Hola, Daisuke —respondió Fujii.

—Qué tal —fue lo único que Matsui dijo. Estaba molesta desde que Takamiya le quitara su almuerzo hacía algunos días.

—¿A-Adónde vas, Haruko? —preguntó Daisuke al darse cuenta de que las tres muchachas lo miraban impacientes… Más Fujii y Matsui que Haruko.

—Oh… Pues vamos a… Al aula del grupo siete de segundo —Fujii le dio un codazo a la muchacha— ¡Auch!

—Haruko —murmuró Fujii.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la castaña—. Es que Fujii está en el taller de poesía, y va a pedirle sus notas a Youhei.

—¿Youhie? —repitió Daisuke.

—El amigo de su novio —señaló Matsui observando con mucha atención la reacción del chico menor.

—Oh…

—¿Quieres ir? —invitó Haruko, tan despistada ella.

—Yo…

—Vamos, Daisuke —sonrió la castaña, y ante sus sonrisa, el muchacho no pudo negarse.

**x X x**

Takamiya, Ookusu, Noma y Youhei estaban alrededor del pupitre del último, conversando.

—¿Entonces vamos a la cafetería o nos quedamos aquí? —preguntó Noma.

—Yo tengo hambre —se quejó Takamiya.

—Dinos algo nuevo, Gordo —se burló Ookusu. Acto seguido, el resto del ejército estalló en carcajadas.

—El profesor debe estar por llegar, chicos —señaló Youhei—. Vayamos en el descanso mejor.

—Oye, Youhei —llamó Ookusu—. ¿Cuándo visitaremos a Hanamichi?

—Sí —apoyó Noma—. Hace mucho que no lo vemos.

—Pues yo lo vi el fin de semana pasado —recordó Youhei.

—¿Por eso no estuviste en tu casa el domingo? —preguntó Takamiya.

—Es cierto —aportó Noma—. Te fuimos a buscar y Koani nos dijo que habías salido.

—Aunque ella dijo que habías ido al Centro —Ookusu se rascó la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

—Debe haberse confundido —meditó Noma.

—No. En realidad fui al Centro.

—¿Por qué no nos llamaste? Te habríamos acompañado.

—Estaba aburrido y decidí salir a caminar.

—¿Y caminando tardaste tanto?

—La verdad es que fui al cine con Fujii —confesó Youhei como si fuera lo más normal.

—¡¿Tuviste una cita con la amiga de Haruko?! —gritaron los tres muchachos al mismo tiempo.

—No fue una cita… Nos encontramos en el Centro y decidimos ir al cine.

—¡Yo sabía que te gustaba! —saltó un Takamiya sumamente feliz.

—¿Qué?

—Nosotros lo suponíamos —continuó Ookusu.

—No…

—¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste, Youhei?

—¡Fujii no me gusta! ¡Entiéndalo!

—¿Qué? —se entonaron los tres muchachos.

—Ya les dije que a mí me interesa Hikari, la compañera de habitación de Hanamichi.

**x X x**

Fuera del aula del ejército, Fujii se había detenido en seco al escuchar el grito de Youhei.

Haruko y Matsui se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, sin entender por qué el muchacho había gritado aquello.

—Se los dije… —murmuró Fujii cerrando los ojos.

—Fujii… —susurró Matsui.

—Te lo dije, Haruko —dijo Fujii y comenzó a correr hacia el baño.

—No, Fujii… —dijo Haruko, más para si misma que para sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Daisuke, que se había mantenido al margen.

—Nada —cortó Matsui.

—Vámonos, Daisuke —determinó Haruko. El muchacho las siguió sin hablar.

**x X x**

Ginji acababa de llegar a Shohoku, creyendo que se le había hecho tarde. Y nada más llegar al piso de los salones de primero, pensó en ir a saludar a Haruko y tomarle otra fotografía para Hanamichi.

—Eso haré —sonrió.

Alistó su cámara, pero antes de subir la escalera vio a la novia de su primo caminando junto a otro muchacho…

—A él lo conozco —pensó Ginji, y comenzó a tomar todas las fotografías que pudo.

Haruko se despidió del chico, y éste último descendió la escalera con una sonrisa tonta.

Pero nada más estar un poco cerca del piso, una serie de destellos le nublaron un poco la visión y tropezó, cayendo desde el segundo escalón.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó el muchacho, dolorido por el golpe.

—¿Qué hacías con ella? —Ginji seguía tomando fotografías.

—¡Nada! ¿Qué te pasa? —Daisuke se levantó molesto.

—Tú estás en mi grupo… —declaró Ginji, fijándose bien en el rostro del muchacho que se acababa de levantar del suelo.

Daisuke no lo reconoció de inmediato, y, una vez en pie, se le quedó mirando al chico que lo había hecho tropezar.

—¡Sí! ¡Tú y yo somos compañeros de grupo! —repitió Ginji, completamente convencido.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Daisuke, que ya lo había reconocido y ni siquiera le importaba.

—¿Por qué estabas con Haruko? —soltó Ginji de repente.

—Pues… Porque ella es mi amiga —respondió Daisuke con recelo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Ginji aún dudaba. No creía que Haruko no quisiera a Hanamichi, pero él iba a vigilar los intereses de su primo.

—Sí… —Daisuke fingió molestarse por las dudas que un perfecto desconocido planeaba aclarar.

—Bueno… —Ginji meditó por dos segundos, y luego decidió que le creía— Me llamo Ginji Miyabara —sonrió, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia y sonreía.

—Mucho gusto —correspondió el aludido, y luego él también se presentó—. Yo soy Daisuke Müller.

—¿Mu-qué?

—Müller.

—…

—¡Müller! —Daisuke ya se había impacientado.

—Mmmm… ¿Eres extranjero?

—Mi hermana y yo nacimos en Munich.

—¡¿Eres alemán?! —Ginji se entusiasmó: nunca había conocido a alguien que no fuera japonés o chino.

—Mi padre lo es…

—¿Y qué haces viviendo en Japón?

—Mi madre es de Kanagawa…

—¿Entonces viniste con tu familia a vivir aquí?

—No —Daisuke comenzaba a participar en la conversación—. Mis padres se divorciaron y mamá obtuvo la custodia…

—Yo… Lo siento —dijo Ginji sinceramente.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre ambos muchachos.

—Tú estás en primero también, ¿no? —preguntó Daisuke. Ginji asintió con un movimiento— ¿Por qué te inscribiste hasta ahora? No llegaste desde el principio.

—Eso es porque mi papá trabajaba en China pero lo transfirieron a Japón de nuevo.

—¿Eres chino?

—No. Yo nací aquí, en Kanagawa, y crecí con mi familia y la de mi primo. Pero cuando cumplí once años a papá lo transfirieron a China y tuvimos que mudarnos. Hace algunas semanas lo retransfirieron y regresamos de nuevo.

Ginji sonrió: le fascinaba contar su vida. Y Daisuke parecía interesado en lo que él decía.

—Oye… ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? —invitó Ginji con algo de timidez.

—¿En… En serio? —Daisuke abrió los ojos grandes. Era un chico extrovertido, pero en realidad con la única persona que había entablado alguna conversación era Haruko. Hasta ese momento, no había hecho amigos.

—Sí. Siempre almuerzo con los amigos de mi primo… Y con Haruko.

—Es cierto —en ese momento, Daisuke recordó la pregunta que Ginji le había hecho hacía unos minutos— ¿Por qué conoces a Haruko?

—Pues… Porque ella es la novia de mi primo —respondió Ginji con la mayor naturalidad.

Daisuke se le quedó mirando a su nuevo amigo. El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó, y ambos muchachos se dirigieron a su aula.

**x X x**

Serían como las dos de la tarde cuando la señora Mizuko le anunció a Sakuragi que la sesión de esa tarde había terminado.

El pelirrojo, un poco extrañado porque no se sentía exhausto, se dirigió a su habitación. Hikari no estaba ahí cuando él llegó, pero lo atribuyó a una posible visita de sus padres o su novio.

Decidió tomar una ducha para relajarse, pero no se demoró en la regadera. Se vistió con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta que su madre le había llevado en la última visita. Encendió el televisor y cambió los canales con despreocupación. Era viernes, por lo que suponía no tendría visitas. Haruko debía estar aún en el entrenamiento, y por la tarde estaría con sus amigas; el ejército tal vez estaría en Danny's. Su madre estaba trabajando. O sea: él estaría solo el resto de la tarde.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, sin que la persona que entrara llamara antes.

—Hola, Sakuragi —sonrió una mujer en edad madura. Vestía bata blanca, tenía los ojos oscuros y el cabello negro que dejaba ver varias canas.

—Hola, señora Mizuko —respondió Hanamichi, levantándose de la cama—. Pensé que habíamos terminado por hoy.

—Así es, Sakuragi —convino la señora Mizuko—. Pero tengo muy buenas noticias y… ¡Qué rayos! No pude esperar a la siguiente sesión para comunicártelas.

Hanamichi miró a su fisioterapeuta con cara de no entender.

—¿Buenas noticias? —repitió parpadeando.

—Acabo de hablar con el doctor Yamamoto —comenzó la señora Mizuko, refiriéndose al médico de cabecera de Hanamichi—. Ambos hemos determinado que podrás abandonar la clínica la semana siguiente.

La mujer sonreía plenamente. Sabía que el pelirrojo se desesperaba ahí sin poder ir a la escuela, y varias veces lo había escuchado contarle lo mucho que extrañaba el equipo de básquetbol.

—Es… ¿Es en serio, señora Mizuko?

Hanamichi no sabía si creer o no: no confiaba mucho en su juicio por aquellos días, después de que le habían sucedido muchas cosas buenas juntas.

—Claro que sí —reiteró la señora Mizuko—. El miércoles de la próxima semana te daremos de alta.

Hanamichi agrandó aún más su sonrisa: saldría de la clínica.

Sabía que no podría volver al equipo de inmediato, pero no importaba mucho: una vez fuera de ese lugar, su regreso al equipo sería inminente.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡¡Holas!! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Ya se acerca el fin de año en este lado del planeta, y hoy es Navidad. Y yo cada vez estoy más cerca de mi viaje… ¡¡Estoy nerviosa!!**

**Bueno. Dejemos eso por un momento.**

**Tengo noticias (aunque a la mayoría no le afecta para nada saberlo o no): soy soltera otra vez. Aunque a mi novio no le ha parecido la idea, pero a mí ya no me va eso del compromiso. En fin. Esperemos que el próximo año pinte mejor y ya no cometa la estupidez de formalizar una relación de nuevo.**

**Ahora sí: el capi es un poco más largo. Y decidí darle un regalo a Hanamichi: abandonar la clínica, aunque en el fic no es la misma temporada que aquí fuera. Pero de todos modos es un regalo para quienes querían ver en acción a nuestro pelirrojo estrella.**

**Ahora sí a responder reviews:**

**Miguel: Tus deseos son órdenes y ya conociste a Daisuke. Todavía falta tiempo para que te topes con el señor cara dura, pero a lo mejor para el próximo capítulo Daisuke o Haruko te invitan a ver el entrenamiento, y entonces te presentan a Rukawa. Ojalá te guste cómo van las cosas. Y no te olvides de dejar un review. Besos y felices fiestas… Y que l 2007 pinte de maravilla para ti.**

**Elena: Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que tengas felices fiestas. Besos y sigue leyendo.**

**Hipolita: Aquí tienes la actualización, un poquito después del cuarto capítulo de _Quédate conmigo_. Espero tener tiempo suficiente para subir algunos capítulos más antes de irme, porque si no lo hago… Pues no habrá algo mío por aquí sino hasta la última semana de enero, y eso si bien me va. Felices fiestas y que tengas buen inicio de año.**

**Mcy: Gracias por dejar este review. Te confieso que he estado tentada a dejar este fic como no yaoi, pero, simplemente, no se me hace justo romperle el corazón a Kaede ni que el pobrecito de Daisuke se quede sin una oportunidad. Pretendo hacer este fic largo, así que las cosas irán desarrollándose poco a poco. O sea: todavía falta un poco para el yaoi. Pero no te desesperes y sigue leyendo, que no te decepcionará la historia. Felicidades en estas fiestas y buen 2007.**

**Mai Maxwell: Sí v iene el yaoi, ya lo dije. Pero falta poquito todavía. Las cosas tienen que pasar lentas para que salgan bien. Pero pronto verás acción, lo prometo. Sigue leyendo por aquí. Subiré algo para la primera semana de enero a más tardar, para dejarles con qué entretenerse mientras me voy de viaje. Besos y feliz fin de año.**

**Cruz: Eres breve pero significativa. Gracias por el review. Sigue leyendo por favor. Felicidades.**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Ese domingo, Haruko Akagi había madrugado: eran las nueve de la mañana y ella ya estaba por llegar a la clínica en la que su novio estaba hospitalizado.

Se sentía un poco triste porque no había hablado con él en varios días, y el trabajo como asistente de Ayako la absorbía tanto que tampoco había tenido tiempo de escribirle una carta.

En realidad, Haruko se sentía muy feliz en esos días. Hanamichi era un muchacho excepcional: atento, amable, tierno, se preocupaba por ella y nunca ocultaba sus pensamientos o sentimientos. Era ingenuo a pesar de su edad. Y ella estaba muy orgullosa de saberse receptora de un cariño tan grande como el que su pelirrojo era capaz de ofrecer. A esas alturas, no entendía por qué ella misma no se dio cuenta antes de los sentimientos que su novio le expresaba desde que se conocieran, y tuvo que esperar más de un año para percatarse de que podía existir algo entre ellos.

Entre sus pensamientos, el tren avanzó hasta la estación en que Haruko debía bajar. Descendió del vagón y caminó directo a la salida. Una vez fuera, ubicó hacia qué dirección estaba la clínica, y caminó a paso rápido. Le emocionaba mucho sentir que su corazón latía más fuerte cada vez que se acercaba a la clínica, y los latidos crecían en intensidad y rapidez conforme más cerca se sentía de un abrazo o un beso de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Conforme caminaba, Haruko divisaba la clínica a menor distancia de ella. Sonrió sólo para ella y aspiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago: Hanamichi siempre le producía esa sensación.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, una dulce sonrisa se instaló en su rostro: el pelirrojo la esperaba sentado en la sala de espera.

—¡Haruko! —saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa no menos grande que la de su novia.

—Hola, Hanamichi. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería sorprenderte.

La chica lo reconoció: en verdad lo había hecho.

—No aguantaba las ganas de verte y acorté el camino —completó Sakuragi.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo, Hanamichi?

El muchacho asintió mirando a su novia como embobado. Se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y le ofreció el brazo a Haruko. Ella se sujetó y emprendieron la marcha hacia la playa.

Esa mañana el sol estaba en su máximo resplandor, o al menos eso le pareció a la enamorada pareja. Hanamichi se había arreglado mucho para darle la noticia a su novia, y Haruko lucía hermosa como siempre.

Caminaron en silencio hasta un punto que al pelirrojo le pareció perfecto. Él usaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul, y encima una chaqueta negra. Haruko lucía muy bella con la falda larga y la blusita sin mangas que había elegido para la ocasión. El pelirrojo iba a sentarse, pero consideró que Haruko tal vez no querría sentarse en la playa con esa vestimenta, y se quitó la chaqueta. Tras extenderla sobre la arena, habló:

—¿Quieres sentarte, Haruko?

Ella se sorprendió ante la cortesía que no le conocía a su novio y se ruborizó. Acomodó su falda y se sentó sobre la chaqueta de Hanamichi.

—Hanamichi…

El pelirrojo la miró mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa. Ella, sin dejar de sonrojarse, continuó:

—¿Por qué hoy luces tan feliz?

El muchacho exhaló un largo suspiro y prosiguió:

—Me darán de alta el miércoles…

Haruko no dio crédito a lo que escuchó. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír: se levantó de la posición en la que estaba y, con suma efusividad, se lanzó a los brazos de Hanamichi y lo abrazó, celebrando la excelente noticia que acababa de compartirle.

El pelirrojo se paralizó de momento: Haruko nunca antes le había demostrado su cariño de manera tan sincera. No pudo hacer más que sonreír y abrazarla muy fuerte.

**x X x**

A las diez de la mañana del sábado, Kaede Rukawa acostumbraba estar entrenando en la misma cancha en que lo hacía de lunes a viernes. Pero justo esa mañana de sábado, estaba saliendo de su enorme casa, sin balón de básquetbol, en ropa de calle y con algunos libros en una bolsa cuya agarradera atravesaba su pecho.

Caminó a paso rápido unas cuantas calles. En el trayecto pensó que tal vez habría sido una buena idea llevar la bicicleta, pero también consideró que dejarla fuera de los lugares en los que estaría habría sido peligroso.

Cuando divisó el enorme letrero que rezaba _Danny's_, exhaló y consultó su reloj de pulso: 10:20. Había quedado con la chica a las 10:30, por lo que le quedaban diez minutos antes de comenzar con la maldita tortura a la que era sometido desde dos semanas atrás…

—¡Hola! —escuchó una voz de mujer. Al dirigir la mirada, descubrió a Akari Müller, su compañera de equipo de Biología, o al menos una chica muy parecida a ella: era alta, delgada, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Pero llevaba el cabello suelto y lucía muy lacio y largo. No usaba maquillaje en el rostro, pero sus ojos resaltaban por la blusita de manga larga verde que llevaba puesta. El pantalón de mezclilla hacía juego con los tenis, azules también, y sus libros estaban guardados en una bolsa que se cruzaba sobre su pecho.

—Hola… —saludó Rukawa en su tono habitual. Le parecía extraño que la chica luciera tan… bien. Y también que lo hubiera saludado con algo de entusiasmo, puesto que, al verla, le parecía estarse viendo a sí mismo, pero mujer y alemana.

—¿Listo para terminar? —preguntó Akari. Ese sábado habían quedado para concluir el trabajo que entregarían el viernes de la semana siguiente.

Por toda respuesta, Rukawa se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—¿Vamos a la biblioteca pública? —volvió a preguntar Akari.

Rukawa volvió a encogerse de hombros. En realidad no le importaba adónde fueran, siempre y cuando terminaran pronto.

Akari interpretó su silencio como una afirmación, y comenzó a caminar. Kaede la siguió y ambos tomaron el camino hacia la estación, puesto que la biblioteca estaba un poco retirada de donde se encontraban.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Akari se detuvo antes de llegar a la taquilla y comenzó a buscar monedas en las bolsas de su pantalón. Kaede se impacientó de verla perder el tiempo, así que se aproximó a la taquilla y compró dos boletos.

—Vámonos —dijo neutral, como siempre, ofreciéndole a su compañera el boleto que le correspondía.

—¿Qué? —Akari se sorprendió ante al aparente gesto amable que Rukawa había tenido y tomó el boleto por impulso.

—Deja de perder el tiempo —fue lo único que agregó Kaede. A Akari la respuesta le pareció muy grosera, y se puso seria de inmediato. Las monedas habían aparecido en su bolsa trasera, la última que revisó, pero no iba a explicárselo a su descortés compañero.

Depositaron los boletos en el torniquete y entraron. Esperaron el tren un par de minutos, y cuando la puerta se abrió Kaede cedió el paso a la muchacha. Pero al verla pasar junto a él, la notó con gesto serio, podría jurar que molesto. Comprendió de inmediato lo hosco que había sonado cuando le dio el boleto, y hasta le sorprendió sentirse algo tonto por haber sido grosero. Así que decidió acallar la voz de su conciencia:

—Tú pagas los boletos de regreso.

Akari le dirigió una mirada seria primero. Pero luego su gesto se suavizó y terminó por asentir con una sonrisa.

El viaje hasta la biblioteca duró menos de quince minutos, en los que no hubo mucha conversación entre ambos compañeros.

Al bajar del tren caminaron el tramo que los separaba de la salida de la estación, y luego hasta la biblioteca. Una vez dentro de ella, comenzaron el trabajo que no les tomó más de dos horas, así que antes de las tres de la tarde ya estaban fuera del lugar, estirando los brazos y pensando en lo que harían con sus respectivas tardes.

—Entonces… —comenzó Akari una vez que estuvieron en la entrada de la estación de tren.

Rukawa la miró levantando una ceja.

—¿Vas hacia donde nos encontramos? —la muchacha, sin saber por qué, se sonrojó ligeramente. Rukawa no lo notó.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque voy a comprar los boletos de regreso, ¿recuerdas?

Rukawa no contestó porque su compañera de inmediato se dirigió a la taquilla. La miró de espaldas comprando los pasajes, y, sin querer, sonrió.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Akari con una sonrisa cordial, y le entregó el boleto al moreno.

Ambos pasaron por los torniquetes y se dirigieron al andén. El tren no tardó mucho en llegar y ellos lo abordaron. Habían muchos asientos vacíos, pero ellos no se sentaron porque no viajarían muchas estaciones.

—Rukawa… —llamó Akari. Ya era suficiente: Rukawa le agradaba, no porque le gustara sino porque era muy callado y no se metía en su vida. Y verlo tan solo, en cierto modo, le daba curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué harás esta tarde?

Rukawa la miró de reojo ocultando la sorpresa que le produjo la pregunta hecha. De hecho nadie nunca le preguntaba a qué dedicaba sus tardes o el resto de su tiempo.

—Nada.

Al escuchar las actividades de su compañero, Akari no supo qué preguntar. Pensaba hacerle plática cuando le dijera lo que planeaba hacer, pero al escuchar la respuesta no pensó en algo más qué decir.

El tren avanzó. Y en poco tiempo faltaba solo un par de estaciones para que tuvieran que descender y separarse. Ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en conversar y se veían muy concentrados en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la estación en donde debían bajar, descendieron uno al lado del otro y caminaron en silencio y sin mirarse ni de reojo. Akari tenía una pregunta que hacerle pero no se atrevía. No quería que su intención fuera malinterpretada ni que el muchacho pensara que ella era otra de sus tantas admiradoras, porque no era así. A la muchacha se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que Kaede Rukawa necesitaba un amigo o amiga en quien pudiera confiar, que le hiciera compañía y que lo hiciera reír. Y ella, honestamente, nunca había sido buena a la hora de relacionarse con otras chicas de su edad, porque en poco tiempo se daba cuenta de que tenía gustos e intereses diferentes a los de sus contemporáneas. Y, después de trabajar con él en esas semanas y de esbozar esos intentos de conversaciones, le daba la impresión de que, si hallaba el modo de dejar que Rukawa la conociera, aceptaría que fueran amigos.

—Nos vemos en clases —dijo Rukawa de pronto, al ver que Akari se detenía antes de atravesar los torniquetes. Tal vez tendría algo más que hacer.

—Espera, Rukawa —llamó Akari antes después de que Kaede hubiera dado media vuelta.

El muchacho se detuvo, la miró y alzó una ceja.

—Yo me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme..

—¿Acompañarte?

Akari asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego continuó:

—Debo hacer algunas compras y todavía no conozco bien la ciudad.

La chica concluyó su explicación con una sonrisa del todo sincera que a Rukawa así le pareció.

El muchacho hizo un balance de sus actividades: entrenar era lo único que hacía después de la escuela, y empezaba a sospechar que necesitaba realizar algunas otras actividades.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se encaminaron al andén de nueva cuenta: sería una tarde larga.

**x X x**

Contempló el reloj de pared de la estancia y leyó las manecillas: las cinco en punto. Su hermana había salido desde temprano y aún no volvía. Sólo él y su madre estaban en casa, y por supuesto que ese sábado estaba de lo más aburrido.

Escuchó unos pasos que caminaban desde la cocina hasta la sala de estar, y luego el rostro de su madre se apareció frente a él, tapando la visión del televisor.

—¡Mamá! —Daisuke dio un respingo, puesto que no esperaba que su madre fuera tan sigilosa de repente— ¡Me asustaste!

—¡Oh! Lo siento hijo —la mujer sonrió—. Creí que estabas dormido e iba a apagar la televisión.

—¿Y por eso tenías que ser tan silenciosa? Casi me dio un infarto.

—No quería despertarte.

Daisuke ya no respondió: su madre daba muy buenos argumentos.

—Voy a visitar a Mahoko. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—No, mamá. Y menos en sábado: Megumi debe estar en casa.

—No sé por qué no invitas a salir a esa niña, hijo. Es muy estudiosa y su madre y yo somos muy buenas amigas.

—Está horrenda.

—Bueno. Volveré antes de la cena. Avísale a tu hermana cuando llegue, ¿si?

—Sí, mamá.

Daisuke volvió a poner toda su atención en el televisor. Continuó con su interminable tarea de cambiar los canales sin ton ni son, con la única intención de ver cualquier cosa. Recordó a Megumi, la hija adolescente de Mahoko Shindo, amiga de su madre desde que llegaran de Alemania. Megumi había mostrado interés en él desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero a Daisuke no le simpatizó ni un poco: no era estudiosa, sino _nerd_, y siempre lucía horrenda. Los lentes de fondo de botella no le favorecían, y el tratamiento dental en proceso jamás le permitía mostrar la sonrisa que su madre le había heredado.

—Ay, madre… —murmuró Daisuke sintiendo calosfríos ante el recuerdo de Megumi— Qué bueno que Akari no está —pronunció satisfecho, puesto que su hermana, si recordaba que su madre siempre sugería que Daisuke debía tratar a Megumi, pasaba, cuando menos, una semana haciendo referencia a eso mismo.

Daisuke continuó cambiando los canales unos minutos más. Estaba aburrido. Cuando vivía en Alemania todos los sábados salía al cine o a reuniones con sus amigos de la escuela. Pero en Japón no le había resultado tan fácil hacerse de nuevas amistades. Y al pensar en aquello se dio cuenta de que la única persona a quien se había acercado desde que llegó a Kanagawa era Haruko Akagi. Ni siquiera con sus compañeros de clases o del equipo de básquetbol había entablado algún tipo de relación. Sólo Haruko…

Harto de no hacer nada, apagó el televisor y lanzó el control remoto hacia el sofá más grande y se levantó del sillón en el que estaba acomodado desde una hora atrás. Subió la escalera y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez dentro se encerró y se tiró boca abajo sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos y muy aburrido.

—Ay, Haruko —murmuró, y se echó la almohada sobre la nuca.

El ruido de su teléfono celular, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, atrapó su atención: era un mensaje de texto.

_Hola niño. ¿Estás ocupado? Me acordé de ti y pensé en saludarte._

Daisuke sintió que su corazón iba a saltarle del pecho cuando leyó el nombre del remitente:

—¡Haruko!

Una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro y se apresuró a responder:

_Jamás estaría ocupado para ti. Me alegra que pienses en mí, Haruko. Gracias por el saludo._

Envió el mensaje y mantuvo el teléfono entre sus manos, él hincado sobre su colchón. Lo que le sucedía con Haruko era muy raro. Le parecía la muchacha más bonita de toda la escuela: su cabello olía delicioso, su sonrisa era encantadora y sus ojos preciosos y expresivos. Era inocente e inteligente, nunca dejaba de ser amable y su carácter dulce lo intimidaba. Parecía que el único defecto que Haruko podía tener era… Hanamichi Sakuragi.

El timbre de un nuevo mensaje de nueva cuenta atrajo la atención de Daisuke.

_Estoy muy feliz: mi novio será dado de alta de la clínica y volverá a la escuela en poco tiempo. Ya quiero que lo conozcas, creo que se llevarán muy bien._

Ahí estaba el meollo de todo el asunto: para Haruko él era sólo un amigo. No había distinción entre Daisuke y cualquier otro muchacho de la escuela o del equipo ante los ojos de la hermosa Haruko Akagi. El único que podía ser receptor de su cariño era ese muchacho que ni siquiera asistía a clases…

Daisuke se sintió triste de repente. Ni siquiera quiso responder el mensaje de Haruko, ya después le inventaría que se le acabó el saldo al celular.

**x X x**

Fujii y Matsui caminaban por el centro de Kanagawa. Eran las cinco de la tarde y recién habían salido del cine. Por lo general Haruko era parte del grupo, pero desde que empezara a ser la novia de Hanamichi Sakuragi se había despegado un poco de sus amigas.

—Todavía no dan las cinco y media —comentó Matsui mirando su reloj de pulso—. ¿Vamos por un helado?

—Claro —respondió Fujii.

Las dos muchachas se encaminaron a una heladería que estaba un poco después del parque central, en donde vendían un _sundae_ con jarabes de frutas que atraía mucho la atención. Una vez dentro del establecimiento, Fujii y Matsui pidieron el helado que las había llevado hasta ahí. Con Haruko solían pedir sabores diferentes para luego compartirlos, y también lo hicieron esta vez.

Cuando salieron de la heladería, caminaron saboreando sus helados. Eran las cinco y media y solían terminar el día a las seis, así que optaron por sentarse en una banquita del parque hasta que sus respectivos postres se terminaran.

—A pesar de que Sakuragi aún está internado, Haruko pasa más tiempo con él que con nosotras —dijo Matsui dirigiendo una mirada a su amiga.

—Sí —convino Fujii—. Pero supongo que si tienes novio prefieres estar con él que con tus amigas.

—Pues eso no me va a pasar a mí —declaró Matsui—. Yo no seré de esas chicas que le dedican todo el tiempo a su novio.

Fujii rió con discreción: Matsui no había tenido novio jamás, y el único hombre por el que había mostrado interés era el profesor. No se había enamorado nunca, por eso no entendía a Haruko.

—¡Hola chicas! —un efusivo grito sobresaltó a las dos muchachas.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —respondió Matsui de inmediato. Desde que le robara su almuerzo, Takamiya no era su persona favorita.

—Uy, qué recibimiento —se quejó el muchacho.

—¿Pues qué esperabas, gordo? Te robaste mi almuerzo, y cada vez que nos encontramos te la pasas fastidiándome.

—Es que Takamiya así demuestra su cariño —se burló Ookusu.

—Takamiya… ¿Estás enamorado de la amiga de Haruko?

A Matsui le incomodó el comentario hecho por Noma.

Fujii se reía divertida. Ya había visto que Youhei también estaba ahí, pero no quería acercarse a él después de saber que estaba interesado en otra chica.

—Hola Fujii —no se dio cuenta de cómo el pelinegro se había situado junto a ella y ahora la saludaba con cordialidad.

—Hola, Youhei —Fujii maldijo internamente el carmín que aparecía en sus mejillas cada vez que ese chico estaba cerca de ella.

Matsui seguía discutiendo con Takamiya en tanto Ookusu y Noma se burlaban de ambos. Fujii decidió alejarse un poco, y Youhei la siguió.

—¿Salieron solas? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Sí. Haruko pasa mucho tiempo con Sakuragi. Tal vez mañana sí la veamos.

Youhei asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego cambió el tema:

—¿Sabes Fujii? Luces muy diferente con ropa de calle.

La aludida se ruborizó más.

—No lo sabía… Esta es mi ropa más cómoda.

—Te hace ver muy bien.

Youhei decoró el elogio con una sonrisa que, de nuevo, prendó a Fujii. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser lindo con ella? Eso no facilitaba su situación.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo escuchando la discusión del resto de los muchachos. Pero de inmediato Matsui la dio por terminada.

—¡Eres insoportable! —gritó la muchacha— Vámonos, Fujii.

La aludida asintió y, tras ver avanzar a su amiga, se despidió de Youhei.

—Nos vemos en la escuela.

—Adiós.

Las dos muchachas se alejaron del los chicos.

Matsui iba refunfuñando, en tanto Fujii pensaba en la linda sonrisa de Youhei Mito.

Ookusu y Noma se burlaban de Takamiya, en tanto Youhei recordaba que los ojos de Fujii brillaban cada vez que él le sonreía.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Paso a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Mai Maxwell: Iba a actualizar la primera semana de enero, y vengo haciéndolo la segunda de agosto… No tengo perdón pero sí muchas explicaciones que sería cansado dar. Espero que te guste el capítulo y sigas leyendo. Besos.**

**Elena: ¿Cómo voy? No dejes de escribirme tus comentarios. Saludos.**

**Miguel: Como siempre, ojalá que leas el capítulo y me dejes tu comentario, que es muy valioso para mí. Cuídate mucho.**

**ISIS KAIBA: Ojalá que no te haya desesperado el tiempo que pasé lejos de este fic, y que, al leer el nuevo capítulo, sigas siendo seguidora del mismo. Te mando saludillos.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Sábado, domingo, lunes y martes se habían ido volando. Cuando Haruko vino a darse cuenta, estaba camino a la clínica, ansiosa por ser ella quien acompañara a Hanamichi a casa una vez dado de alta.

Ni siquiera le había importado saltarse sus dos últimas clases ni faltar al entrenamiento: estaba feliz de que su novio por fin volvería a la escuela, lo que significaba que, dentro de poco tiempo, también volvería al equipo de básquetbol para hacer más fuerte a Shohoku.

—Su mamá trabaja hasta tarde hoy —se dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa. No había sido presentada con su suegra todavía, pero a veces la señora Sakuragi llamaba al pelirrojo por teléfono estando la muchacha presente. Y a ella le emocionaba que Hanamichi no le ocultara a su madre la existencia de una novia.

Su corazón latió más fuerte cuanto más cerca estaba de la clínica. Cuando la divisó muy cercana se detuvo un segundo, aspiró profundo y sonrió. Entró y la enfermera en recepción la saludó con una sonrisa: ya la conocía. Haruko hizo con una ligera reverencia y se encaminó a la habitación que el pelirrojo compartía con Hikari. Llamó a la puerta y fue la voz de Hanamichi la que le indicó que podía acceder.

—Hola —saludó. El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido y sonrió.

—¡Haruko! —y de un paso estaba frente a ella abrazándola con fuerza— Creí que hoy estarías en el entrenamiento.

—Te dije que quería acompañarte a casa, ¿no?

—Y yo te dije que Youhei vendría. No tenías que faltar por mí.

—Lo hago con gusto, Hanamichi —ahora fue ella quien lo abrazó con mucha fuerza: nadie era tan importante como él.

—Gracias, Haruko —el pelirrojo no tenía palabras: ¿qué fue eso tan bueno que hizo para merecer una novia como Haruko? No tenía la menor idea, pero estaba eternamente agradecido con quien hubiera decidido que fuera así.

Hanamichi tomó su valija y Haruko sujetó una bolsa donde él llevaba un suéter y algunos objetos de aseo personal, y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la salida de la clínica. Tal vez en el camino encontrarían a Youhei.

**x X x**

Ayako caminaba enérgica por el pasillo. Acababa de salir del vestidor y se dirigía al gimnasio lista para el entrenamiento de ese día. Según había escuchado comentar a Youhei Mito, lo que posteriormente Haruko le confirmó, Hanamichi Sakuragi había vuelto a la escuela desde hacía algunos días, y esa tarde iría a presenciar el entrenamiento, aunque no podría participar activamente con ellos. Y el hecho la animaba mucho, pero sólo recordar aquello… Le daban calosfríos y muchas ganas de gritar.

En cuanto llegó al gimnasio, rápidamente recorrió el perímetro con la mirada. Hanamichi, efectivamente, estaba en una de las esquinas, con la mirada ligeramente triste pero dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amigo Ryouta Miyagi… Y en ese instante una alarma sonó en la cabeza de la entrenadora. Así que, a paso rápido, se dirigió al lugar en donde los dos muchachos platicaban.

—¿Es en serio? —escuchó que Hanamichi preguntaba. Eso fue suficiente para indicarle que debía intervenir.

—Sí, Hanamichi. Te lo juro.

Miyagi sonreía y parecía muy satisfecho con que su amigo se hubiera enterado de "aquello". Ayako se sintió furiosa y no pensó dos veces para dejar que su abanico de papel cayera sobre la cabeza de su compañero de clases y nuevo capitán.

—¡Qué te pasa! —gritó Ryouta, más por instinto que porque el golpe le hubiera dolido realmente.

—¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa?! —gritó Ayako, enfadada.

Miyagi se percató de que había sido ella la responsable del golpe, y bajó el tono de su voz.

—¿Por qué me golpeas, Ayako? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¡Te pedí que fueras discreto, Ryota! No era demasiado, sólo que no le dijeras a nadie lo del bebé.

Hanamichi, que hasta el momento no había intervenido y miraba hasta divertido la pelea entre sus superiores, casi se fue de espaldas cuando escuchó la palabra "bebé".

—¿Un bebé? —murmuró.

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada, Ayako… —Miyagi trataba de mitigar la furia de la entrenadora, pero no lo conseguiría porque ni siquiera él entendía a qué se debía su molestia.

—¿Quieres que te crea, Ryota? ¡Acabo de escuchar que se lo aseguraste a Hanamichi!

—_Ryouchin_ no me ha asegurado nada, Ayako —Sakuragi intentaba mitigar un poquito el enfado de Ayako, que, evidentemente, era mucho. Y no quería estar en el lugar de su capitán.

—¡Tú no te metas, Sakuragi! —Ayako parecía haberse enfadado con todos de repente, y la discusión ya había atraído la atención de Mioko, Atsui, Daisuke, Yasuda y hasta de Rukawa, que ya se encontraban haciendo calentamiento— Te dije que era un secreto, Ryota. Me dijiste que podía confiar en ti. Y llego y lo primero que veo es que estás alardeando con Sakuragi…

Ayako parecía tener reclamos para un rato más. Haruko llegó en ese momento, con los pantaloncillos de lycra que usaba para el entrenamiento, la playera deportiva y el cabello atado en una coleta baja. Escuchó la voz de Ayako exasperada y vio a varios miembros del equipo reunidos. Divisó a Hanamichi detrás de Miyagi, que se mantenía atento ante la voz de la entrenadora, y fue a situarse junto a él.

—Hola, Hanamichi —le saludó en voz baja, tratando de no interrumpir.

Daisuke notó la presencia de Haruko y se sintió incómodo de repente.

—Hola, Haruko —el chico respondió el saludo de su novia, contento de verla, pero tomando sus precauciones.

—¿Qué le sucede a Ayako?

—Yo no sé —Sakuragi no mentía—. Llegó muy enojada y empezó a gritarle a _Ryouchin_, y hasta mencionó algo de un bebé.

Haruko meditó un momento… ¿Un bebé? Ayako no estaba embarazada, ella lo sabía.

—Yo creo que van a ser papás y ella no quería que nos enteráramos todavía —concluyó Hanamichi cruzándose de brazos y con expresión muy seria.

—Ayako no está embarazada —dijo Haruko, también cruzándose de brazos—. Debe tratarse de su trabajo de Psicología.

Hanamichi volteó la vista hacia su novia.

—¡Pero yo no le he dicho a nadie! —el grito de Miyagi, que por fin se había alterado, interrumpió la conversación de la pareja.

—¡¿Y por qué estabas jurándole _algo_ a Sakuragi cuando yo llegué?!

—¡Porque le estaba diciendo que todos lo extrañamos y que el equipo es más fuerte con él!

Ayako se quedó helada: Miyagi no había dicho nada y ella se había pasado diez minutos gritando y reclamándole su falta de discreción, sin motivos.

—O sea que…

—Tú lo has malinterpretado todo.

Miyagi se cruzó de brazos. No lo diría si alguien se lo preguntaba, pero le había dolido que Ayako se pusiera así por sólo suponer que alguien se enterara de que tenían un "bebé".

—Lo siento —se disculpó la entrenadora sintiéndose muy mal por su comportamiento.

—Déjalo —pidió Miyagi, y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a otra parte del gimnasio en tanto el resto de los jugadores llegaban. Si alguien se hubiera fijado en su expresión, habría notado la tristeza presente en sus ojos.

**x X x**

El entrenamiento había comenzado hacía media hora. Miyagi mantenía una expresión seria en el rostro, y se mostraba especialmente callado. Además de las órdenes propias del entrenamiento, no conversaba con Mitsui, Hanamichi o Ayako. Estaba dolido.

Por su parte, Ayako se encontraba cerca de la entrada del gimnasio, acompañando al profesor Anzai que presenciaba el entrenamiento bebiendo té. Tomaba el tiempo de los ejercicios y anotaba observaciones en una bitácora.

Hanamichi se encontraba sentado en una banca, cerca de las gradas. Observaba a sus compañeros entrenar y se sentía algo incómodo. Pero Haruko, al notarlo solo y cabizbajo, se le acercó.

—Hola —habló pícaramente. Su novio lucía especialmente encantador con esa expresión pensativa en el rostro.

—Hola, Haruko —Hanamichi esbozó una sonrisa dulce hacia la muchacha.

—¿Por qué estás tan serio? —trató de animarlo a conversar.

—Tú sabes, Haruko: no estoy allá con ellos.

Haruko dirigió su vista hacia la duela, en donde Rukawa y Mitsui se lanzaban pases. Y luego hacia el grupo de novatos en el que estaba Daisuke, practicando con Mioko, Hiroyuki y Atsui. Comprendió entonces lo que su novio debía estar sintiendo, y decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿Sabes algo de cómo están Ayako y Miyagi, Hanamichi?

El muchacho no contestó de inmediato, sino que se le quedó mirando a la chica.

—Eeehhh… No.

Iba a quedarse en silencio otra vez, pero comprendió que aquello no era una pregunta hecha sólo por que sí.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué Ayako se enojó con él.

—Yo sí.

Haruko sonrió: Hanamichi sería su cómplice, y eso logró arrancarle una sonrisa al muchacho que, hasta entonces, había permanecido serio.

—Tienen un trabajo en parejas para la clase de Psicología —comenzó Haruko.

—¿Y para eso deben tener un bebé? —Hanamichi se preguntaba si de verdad querría tomar esa asignatura al año siguiente.

—Claro que no —Haruko esbozó una sonrisita ante la ingenuidad del muchacho, quien la miró con expresión de no comprender—. Es un bebé de mentira. De hecho, es un muñeco muy realista, que incluso llora y ríe como si de verdad fuera un bebé.

El pelirrojo la miró y luego comprendió.

—¿Pero de verdad es tan desagradable para Ayako imaginarse una relación con _Ryouchin_? —preguntó en un susurró, pero Haruko logró escucharlo.

Ambos muchachos dirigieron la mirada hacia la entrenadora y el capitán, alternadamente: ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro, pero en los ojos de los dos se notaba la tristeza que la discusión anterior había causado.

Haruko sólo se encogió de hombros. Hanamichi no parecía muy feliz.

—Oye, Hana —el pelirrojo miró a la muchacha—. ¿Recuerdas que te hablaba de los novatos cuando te visitaba en la clínica?

Sakuragi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—En el centro de la cancha hay un chico con quien he comenzado a llevarme muy bien —Hanamichi miró adonde Haruko le indicaba con una seña y contempló al muchacho castaño que seguía el balón con mucha atención—. Y de hecho me recuerda mucho a ti cuando nos conocimos. Me gustaría presentártelo. ¿Quieres?

Sakuragi no contestó de inmediato. Siguió mirando al muchacho. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos verdes cuando miró hacia algún punto cercano a él. Sakuragi quiso saber a quién estaba mirando el novato. Al seguir la dirección de los ojos verdes, se sorprendió al encontrar, al final de esta, a su novia que, a su vez, lo miraba a él.

—Hanamichi… —llamó la castaña. Evidentemente no se daba cuenta de la atención que el novato le ponía.

—Sí, Haruko.

—¿Entonces te lo presento?

—Claro, Haruko.

—Excelente —sonrió la asistente—. Debo volver a ayudar a Ayako. Te veo cuando termine el entrenamiento —Haruko sonrió y luego depositó un beso en la mejilla de su novio. Mientras la muchacha se marchaba, Hanamichi notó que en los ojos verdes del novato se instalaba algo que tal vez traería problemas en poco tiempo: celos.

**x X x**

Daisuke ya había terminado de ducharse y de vestirse, pero no quería salir de los vestidores porque Haruko le había pedido que caminara con ella a casa al terminar el entrenamiento. En otras circunstancias habría saltado de felicidad y no la habría hecho esperar. Pero en esa ocasión era diferente: no caminarían sólo ellos dos. El novio de Haruko por fin se había presentado en la preparatoria.

Daisuke suspiró. No quería enemigos, pero Haruko le interesaba de verdad. Tendría que deshacer esa relación.

Una vez tomada aquella determinación, sin saber bien si estaba listo o no, decidió que era momento de salir y enfrentar al susodicho que desde ese día sería su enemigo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del gimnasio Haruko le sonreía al enorme pelirrojo. De lejos notó que aquél era como diez centímetros más alto que él, y que la muchacha lo miraba con muchísima emoción.

—¡Daisuke! —escuchó la voz de Haruko al tiempo que se aproximaba hasta él y le sujetaba la chaqueta para hacerlo caminar más rápido— Estoy muy emocionada.

—Espera, Haruko —murmuró el alemán. Cuando estuvieron en la salida, ella se detuvo frente al pelirrojo.

—Hanamichi, quiero presentarte a Disuke.

Sakuragi alzó una ceja y lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre de pila?

—Es gracioso, Hana. Él es alemán y su apellido es muy difícil de pronunciar. Además nos llevamos muy bien y pienso que no hay problema en que nos hablemos con familiaridad.

El pelirrojo, no muy convencido, asintió.

—Yo soy Hanamichi Sakuragi —hizo una reverencia que no fue correspondida.

—Daisuke Müller —se presentó Daisuke y le extendió la mano a Sakuragi—. Así saludamos en mi país.

Hanamichi apretó la mano del muchacho menor.

—Ya tenía muchas ganas de que se conocieran —ambos muchachos escucharon la voz de Haruko—. Yo creo que se llevarán muy bien. Daisuke es muy agradable, Hanamichi. A veces me acompañaba a casa al salir del entrenamiento. Y cuando estuve enferma fue a visitarme a casa. Lo malo fue que yo estaba contigo, pero mi hermano me dijo que un chico que le recordaba a ti preguntó por mí, así que supe de inmediato que había sido Daisuke.

Haruko hablaba con mucha emoción. Le entusiasmaba ese encuentro porque pensaba que su novio y su nuevo amigo podrían llevarse muy bien. Mientras ella contaba anécdotas de uno y de otro, Hanamichi se percató de las miradas que el novato le dedicaba a su novia: eran como las que él le lanzaba cuando recién la conoció. Y además eran limpias. Supuso que no sería del agrado del muchacho, pero eso sólo por el interés que Haruko le despertaba. Sin embargo, Sakuragi estaba seguro de que Haruko no se daría cuenta de las intenciones de Daisuke a menos que este se las gritara de frente, lo que resultaba poco probable dado el hecho de que la sola presencia de la muchacha lo intimidaba. No había peligro de que él pudiera intervenir en su relación. El problema era que, si Daisuke había sido cautivado desde el primer momento, como él mismo, sufriría bastante tiempo antes de hacerse a la idea de que Haruko no le correspondería. De algún modo, Hanamichi no se sintió amenazado por Daisuke, pero sí se identificó con él, por la carita de ilusión que ponía cuando la muchacha le sonreía y por la manera tonta de asentir cada vez que ella le hacía alguna pregunta. Pensó que no llegarían a ser amigos como Haruko deseaba, pero él no le dificultaría la vida al novato. No sería malo con Daisuke, e incluso trataría de que se llevaran bien. Hanamichi Sakuragi era un buen muchacho, y no sacaría ventaja de aquella situación.

Por su parte, Daisuke no podía negarse a cada cosa que Haruko le pedía desde que se conocieron. El conocer a su novio no había sido la excepción. No obstante, era doloroso ver cómo ella le sujetaba el brazo cariñosamente y le dedicaba miradas cómplices de las que él jamás podría ser receptor. Haruko le gustaba mucho, pero Hanamichi Sakuragi no parecía una mala persona. Quiso verlo como su enemigo, así lo había decidido, pero conforme la plática comenzó y el camino se fue haciendo más y más corto, no pudo hacerlo. Haruko no era un trofeo por el que fueran a competir. Era una muchacha muy linda que poseía un enorme corazón. Y ese corazón ya había elegido a quién querer.

Sin embargo, el corazón de Daisuke no lo había comprendido.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues abandoné largo tiempo este fic, pero aquí estoy de regreso.**

**Por fin Hanamichi y Daisuke se conocieron, pero está visto que no se odiaron. Al principio imaginé una relación como la que tuvo con Nango (en el segundo OVA, Hanamichi conoce a un jugador de Tsukubu que se enamora de Haruko poco tiempo antes de un partido, y terminan llevándose casi como lo hacen el pelirrojo y Kiyota), pero los dos son buenas personas, y quieren mucho a Haruko, así que no creí que fueran a ponerla en una situación difícil.**

**Como sea, en el siguiente capítulo también veremos cómo arreglan su problema Ryouta y Ayako, si es que lo arreglan, y habrá intervención de Akari, Rukawa y Mitsui. No sé si lo recuerden, pero aquí no tendremos yaoi.**

**Saludillos.**


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Akari y Daisuke caminaban a la par. Iban a tiempo para la escuela. La muchacha, a pesar de mostrarse seria, de vez en cuando miraba a su hermano de reojo: el hecho de que ni siquiera hubiera tenido que levantarlo y que él mismo se preparara para salir de casa aún antes que ella, le había preocupado un poco.

Daisuke no era el mismo desde hacía un par de días. Era extraño que no gritara o que no se luciera por cualquier cosa. Pero Akari conocía a su hermano y supo que él no le confiaría el motivo de su cambio. No obstante, el verlo triste le preocupaba.

—¿Vas a entrenar hoy? —preguntó la muchacha mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí.

La escueta respuesta de repente la hizo pensar en Rukawa… Y se sintió tonta. Había pasado mucho tiempo con el moreno durante las últimas dos semanas. Y, debía reconocerlo, no le había desagradado. Al menos el trabajo estaba listo. Lo entregarían al día siguiente, viernes, y después de eso ya no tendrían ningún motivo para comprometer sus tardes uno con el otro.

Pero, sin saber por qué, esa idea no le agradó mucho a Akari.

—¿Quieres que te espere? —le preguntó. Luego le dirigió una mirada a su hermano.

Daisuke la miró sin saber cómo recibir la pregunta. Pareció pensarlo un par de segundos, y al final negó. No era que no quisiera la compañía de su hermana, de hecho la quería. Y sabía que ella lo quería también, pero no deseaba la compañía de nadie en esos días.

Avanzaron varios metros más en silencio. A unas cuantas calles de llegar a la preparatoria, Akari volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Recuerda que el cumpleaños de mamá es la próxima semana.

—No lo olvidé, Akari —respondió Daisuke.

La chica lo pensó un minuto, y luego propuso:

—¿Vamos a comprar juntos su regalo?

Daisuke se encogió de hombros y luego asintió.

**x X x**

Un muchacho de cabello castaño iba caminando concentrado en la lectura de una revista. Había salido con suficiente tiempo de casa y no deseaba apresurarse. Estaba a una cuadra de la escuela y su reloj marcaba apenas las ocho. O sea que tenía media hora antes de que sus clases del día empezaran.

Ginji pensó por un momento: era jueves. Hacía cuatro días que Hanamichi había vuelto a la escuela. Él estaba muy contento por eso. Había hablado con Haruko, y ella estaba muy emocionada porque ahora compartía con su novio los almuerzos y caminaban juntos a casa al salir de los entrenamientos. Él estaba muy contento por su primo. Merecía todo lo bueno del mundo. Y Haruko Akagi, evidentemente, era lo mejor que hasta el momento había llegado a la vida del pelirrojo.

Concluyó la lectura de la página y cerró la revista: era de fotografía. Él tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a la escuela, así que esa misma tarde iría a investigar si había posibilidades de que se inscribiera en el club de fotografía. Le gustaban mucho las imágenes que con su cámara lograba inmortalizar. Si lo aceptaban en el club, era seguro que se dedicaría profesionalmente a la fotografía.

A unos pasos del edificio de los salones, Ginji divisó la figura de un chico que le resultó familiar a lo lejos. Trató de distinguirlo a la distancia. Lo reconoció: era Daisuke, su compañero de clases.

—¡Daisuke! —llamó y empezó a trotar hacia el chico que se había detenido. Sólo cuando estuvo frente a él notó que se parecía bastante a una chica que lo acompañaba.

—Hola, Ginji —saludó. El chico vio una mirada triste en los ojos verdes del muchacho extranjero.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Es muy temprano. Creí que sería el primero en llegar hoy.

Daisuke sonrió. Ginji era bastante hablador, pero de algún modo le simpatizaba.

—Ella es mi hermana Akari, Ginji —dijo Daisuke sonriendo por primera vez en el día. La muchacha decidió ser cortés al notar la sonrisa de su hermano.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Ginji haciendo una reverencia—. Me llamo Ginji Miyabara.

—Igualmente —Akari era una chica de pocas palabras.

En cuanto estuvieron en la entrada del edificio Akari se despidió y se adelantó a su aula. Ginji y Daisuke subieron la escalera con lentitud.

—No conocía a tu hermana —dijo Ginji para hacer conversación.

—Pues casi nunca estamos juntos —respondió Daisuke.

—Se parecen mucho.

—¿Tú crees?

Ginji asintió con una sonrisa.

—Más de lo que se parecerían dos hermanos.

—Ella se parece a mi mamá y yo a mi papá.

Llegaron a la entrada del aula en la que tomaban clase. Cuando entraron la encontraron vacía. Como esperaban.

—Yo pienso que son igualitos.

Daisuke no reprimió una sonrisa. Ginji le simpatizaba bastante. Y de hecho, por estar tan concentrado en Haruko Akagi, no había hecho amigos de su clase o del equipo. Ginji lo buscaba y parecía querer hacerse su amigo.

—Cuando tenga oportunidad te mostraré una fotografía de mis padres. Verás que te digo la verdad.

—Me gustan mucho las fotografías —declaró Ginji.

—¿Sí? En casa hay bastantes. Es el único modo en que vemos a mi papá.

—Supongo. Él viviendo en Alemania…

—Pero de todos modos. Cuando vivíamos con él siempre estaba trabajando y no teníamos oportunidad de estar con él.

—¿Es un hombre ocupado?

—Es abogado. Siempre estaba en el despacho.

Daisuke se dio cuenta de que no había hablado con nadie sobre sus padres. Ginji era la primera persona que le inspiraba confianza, y sin querer comenzó a hablar de su padre.

La verdad no le enorgullecía admitir que su padre siempre había estado muy ocupado para pasar tiempo con su familia. Fue eso lo que hizo que su madre decidiera dejarlo. Ni a él ni a su hermana les había pesado aceptar viajar a Japón a comenzar una nueva vida solos. Supo que, de cualquier modo, su padre nunca les había permitido acercarse a él.

—¿Sabes? —Ginji lo miró con atención— Cuando ellos se separaron papá ni siquiera intentó arreglar algo con mi hermana y conmigo.

Ginji trató de entender la tristeza del muchacho que con esa confesión estaba aceptándolo como amigo, pero no pudo. Sus padres eran cariñosos con él y entre ellos. Se amaban. Y eso hacía que la familia estuviera bien.

—Oye, voy a ir hoy a ver si me admiten en el club de fotografía —Ginji decidió que no le gustaba la tristeza que se estaba instalando en el lugar y prefirió cambiar el tema—. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo en el descanso.

—Claro —Daisuke accedió porque pensó que eso sería mejor que estar pendiente de Haruko.

En el descanso, después de almorzar, ambos muchachos fueron al aula del club de fotografía. El profesor dijo que solía ser estricto, pero que, por tratarse de un caso especial, aceptaría a Ginji a pesar de que ya llevaban varias sesiones.

—No puedo creer que me haya aceptado.

Daisuke sonreía ante la incredulidad de su amigo.

—Tú entrenas hoy, ¿verdad?

Daisuke asintió.

—Si quieres puedo esperarte cuando termine mi club y podemos caminar juntos de regreso a casa.

Daisuke lo pensó por un momento: era doloroso ver a Haruko acompañada por el pelirrojo. Sabía del parentesco entre su nuevo amigo y el novio de la castaña, pero Ginji le agradaba de verdad. Tal vez el distraerse le haría bien.

—Está bien —aceptó—. ¿Pero podemos vernos en otro lado que no sea el gimnasio?

—Claro.

Daisuke supuso que, si Haruko y su novio veían ahí a Ginji, querrían que caminaran juntos. Y si él tenía que llegar a otro lugar podía negarse si la muchacha le pedía que se quedara con ellos.

**x X x**

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Akari dejó dormir a Rukawa. Debían corroborar las consultas bibliográficas, pero pensó que se veía muy cansado y decidió que podía ir ella sola a la biblioteca y hacer el trabajo en pocos minutos. Así que abandonó su aula, llegó a la biblioteca y completó su labor. Sin embargo, sintió que sus piernas temblaban imperceptiblemente cuando, al darse la vuelta tras dejar un pesado volumen en el carrito de los libros, se topó con Hisashi Mitsui, el muchacho de tercero que, como ya había notado, le provocaba calosfríos. El moreno la miraba intensamente, y ella trató de disimular el efecto que le causaba. Pero Mitsui parecía tener un objetivo.

—Hola —saludó al fin ella al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado mirando varios segundos sin hablarse.

—Hola.

¿Mitsui se iba a quedar mirándola todo el tiempo? Estaba poniéndose nerviosa. Y en fracciones de segundo pensó que era absurdo, porque en la vida habían cruzado dos o tres palabras. Decidió que no tenía motivos para estar ahí si su trabajo había quedado concluido.

—Adiós —dijo, y empezaba a caminar hacia la escalera, cuando sintió el agarre firme pero cuidadoso del muchacho mayor.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A mi aula.

Mitsui la miró. Le gustaba mucho. Desde la primera vez que la vio le había gustado. La chica le parecía preciosa, sus ojos verdes le encantaban. Pero, sobre todo, su mirada intensa y transparente.

—Te puedo acompañar.

—Conozco el camino.

Hisashi pensó que no tenía que ser tan difícil.

—¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo? —le preguntó— No me permites acercarme a ti.

—Tal vez sea porque no quiero que te acerques.

Ella se estaba resistiendo. Y eso, lejos de desanimarlo, lo entusiasmaba.

Empezaron a caminar. Salieron de la biblioteca en silencio.

—Tengo una cosa que decir —Mitsui se detuvo y ella lo imitó.

Akari lo contempló en silencio y con mirada dura.

—Me gustas —dijo. Le gustaba ser directo. No había algo malo en que la muchacha le atrajera. No quería ser hipócrita y ofrecer o pedir algo que no quisiera realmente.

Akari permaneció en silencio. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Me gustas —repitió—. Mucho. Y quiero conocerte.

La muchacha reinició la marcha. No sabía que alguien pudiera ser tan directo. No tenía idea de cómo contestarle. Era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba.

Caminaron hasta llegar al edificio de los salones. Comenzaron a subir. Ella se quedó en el piso de segundo año, y él debía subir al siguiente nivel.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —preguntó mirándola con seriedad.

Akari siguió en silencio. Lo miró a los ojos, seria también. Entonces se atrevió a hablar.

—El domingo iré de compras —Hisashi no entendió de inmediato—. Puedes acompañarme si quieres.

Él sonrió con galanura. Ella se ruborizó pero no cambió su expresión.

—Tenemos una cita —dijo el moreno.

Ella cayó en cuenta de que, en efecto, eso sería una primera cita con Hisashi Mitsui.

**x X x**

Hanamichi y Youhei habían dejado al resto del ejército en el patio trasero del edificio. Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya no dejaban de reclamarle al pelirrojo que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Haruko, y Youhei siempre lo defendía, cosa que le ocasionaba problemas gratis. Pero él los entendía: estaban enamorados. No había algo malo en eso, y él pensaría eso siempre.

Ambos muchachos se dirigían al aula de Haruko. El pelirrojo quería pasar su hora del almuerzo en compañía de su novia, y para Youhei era mejor acompañar a su mejor amigo que escuchar a los otros muchachos recordarle lo mal amigo que era por fomentar el desprendimiento del jefe del grupo en lugar de aconsejarle volver al rebaño.

Cuando estuvieron en la entrada del salón de la castaña el pelirrojo la buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Se entristeció y pensó por un segundo en dónde podría estar, pero no recordó alguna seña que ella le hubiera dado. Youhei miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo y divisó la figura de una chica de cabello corto que, distraída, caminaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—Ahí está Fujii —comunicó. Sakuragi la divisó también y sonrió: ella le daría razón de Haruko.

Fujii estaba distraída aún a un par de metros de los muchachos que la esperaban. Cuando notó su presencia, de súbito se sonrojó: aunque supiera que el gusto que Youhei le inspiraba era inconveniente, no sabía cómo controlarlo.

—Hola Fujii —sonrió Hanamichi.

—Hola, Sakuragi —respondió. Luego miró a Youhei aún con carmín en las mejillas—. Hola, Youhei.

—Hola —contestó simple el moreno. No comprendía el motivo, pero siempre que Fujii se le acercaba se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

—¿Sabes en dónde está Haruko? —Sakuragi fue al grano.

—Fue a ver a Ayako.

El pelirrojo entristeció un poco.

—Dijo que te vería en el entrenamiento.

Hanamichi asintió. Tenía la esperanza de salir a caminar con ella unos minutos, pero vio frustrado su plan. Ahora debería esperar hasta el entrenamiento para pasar tiempo con su novia.

Al ver la expresión de Sakuragi, Fujii se sintió mal. Sabía que el muchacho quería mucho a su amiga e intentaba estar muy cerca de ella. Pero, por otro lado, la compañía de Youhei le robaba la tranquilidad.

—La hora del almuerzo está por terminar —dijo Fujii—. Debo ir a estudiar.

Sakuragi asintió sin entender la rápida determinación de la muchacha. Youhei recordó de repente que tendrían una evaluación en el club de poesía.

—¿Es para la evaluación del club? —preguntó.

Fujii, temerosa, asintió: ¿qué hacía si el moreno le sugería que estudiaran juntos?

—¿Te gustaría que estudiemos juntos?

La chica se preguntó por qué la fortuna nunca le coqueteaba a ella. Sabía lo inconveniente que sería pasar mucho tiempo con Youhei. Pensó que inventándose algo esa tarde o la siguiente el muchacho descartaría la idea.

—Sería bueno —comenzó—. Pero hoy y mañana debo llegar temprano a casa.

No era buena mintiendo, pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. Notó el semblante serio de Youhei y supuso que ya había solucionado el problema. Pero no contó con que Hanamichi Sakuragi desearía intervenir.

—Si quieres ocupar el domingo Youhei, Haruko y yo saldremos, así que estás libre.

Fujii comprendió que no tenía otro modo de negarse.

—Entonces… —Youhei retomó la conversación— Podríamos ir a mi casa, si quieres.

La muchacha pensó que, estando en terreno ajeno, le sería más difícil controlar la situación. Si la cita era ineludible, al menos sería en su propio ambiente.

—Mejor en mi casa. Ahí estaremos bien.

Fujii pensó que las cosas saldrían bien: su hermanito de seis años estaría todo el sábado en casa, y su madre también.

Youhei y Sakuragi se retiraron. El moreno acordó con la castaña que esa tarde ella le daría su dirección y fijarían la hora de la reunión.

**x X x**

Miyagi estaba recargado en su pupitre, mirando por la ventana del aula. La hora del almuerzo ya casi terminaba y él no había probado bocado. Tampoco era que llevara mucha comida, más bien tenía dinero para comprar algo en la cafetería. Pero no había tenido apetito ese día.

Suspiró desganado. Se sentía deprimido por la pelea que había tenido con Ayako unos días atrás. Después del almuerzo, precisamente, tenían clase de Psicología. Ese día les entregarían sus muñecos para simular la relación de pareja con la que serían evaluados. No estaba seguro de querer pasar mucho tiempo con ella si el sólo imaginar un proyecto escolar la había alterado tanto.

Tan pensativo estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que el aula estaba completamente vacía, ni tampoco de que la puerta corrediza se abrió y por ella atravesó la causante de su malestar.

—Ryota —llamó la muchacha de rizos. Miyagi se crispó y la miró: lucía preciosa, como siempre. ¿Por qué no podía mirarla con desagrado?

—Hola —saludó serio. No quería que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran en ese momento.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Él permaneció en silencio incitándola a continuar.

—Yo creo que la pelea del otro día fue una tontería —sonrió. Miyagi no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa—. Crees que… ¿podríamos olvidarla?

¿Cómo demonios él se negaría ante su expresión?

Sonrió medianamente, y cuando estaba a punto de aceptar, Ayako pensó que sería buena idea continuar hablando.

—No podemos arriesgar una calificación por pequeñeces.

Y ahí él lo tuvo todo claro: Ayako no quería estar bien con él, sino que estaba preocupada por su calificación.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? —preguntó en un murmullo. Ayako parpadeó contrariada.

—¿Egoísta?

—Sólo te importa la estúpida calificación —no era una pregunta.

—¿A ti no?

Miyagi rió con amargura.

—Lo que más me entusiasmaba de este trabajo era hacerlo contigo —dijo el capitán del equipo de básquetbol. Sabía que todos conocían sus sentimientos, incluso la propia entrenadora. Ya no le importaba aparentar que no le dolía la actitud de la muchacha.

—Ryota…

—No te preocupes —determinó, levantándose de su asiento—. No voy a impedir que apruebes la materia.

Miyagi empezó a caminar hacia la salida del aula. La abandonó cuando un par de chicas entraron y se encontraron con Ayako estupefacta.

La entrenadora sintió un sabor amargo en el paladar, y su corazón se llenó de tristeza.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues resulta que tengo tres semanas medio descansadas, al menos hasta el 25 de julio, y me he propuesto darle velocidad a esta historia. Yo pienso que ya lleva bastante tiempo sin actividad, y viendo el poco movimiento que hay en esta sección, pues quiero darle algo de vida al fandom de SD. Además hay lectores y lectoras que todavía me escriben cuando actualizo, y muy especialmente Miguel, o Ginji en este fic, que lo ha seguido desde el principio.**

**Ahora paso a responder los reviews desde el capítulo 10. La verdad es que ando perdida en todos mis fics, y con decir que tengo en mente ideas para otro que no quiero publicar porque no deseo que siga pasando esto de que los abandono a la mitad por la escuela. Aquí van las respuestas:**

**Mai Maxwell Kinomoto: ¡Hola! Veo que hay dos comentarios tuyos que no he respondido, así que me doy a la tarea de hacerlo ahora. Primero, felicidades muy muy muy muy atrasadas por tu cumpleaños (que ya debe haber pasado dos veces). Segundo, el viaje fue de maravilla. Tercero, felicidades por tu nuevo hermano. Cuarto, supongo que habrás pasado ese examen de matemáticas. Y quinto, pues ya has visto qué fue cuando Hana y Daisuke se conocieron. Él no es malo, pero hay que reconocer que las personas hacemos muchas cosas tontas en nombre del amor (bonita justificación). Haruko tampoco es mala, pero peca de inocente, claro que ahora está tan bien con Hanamichi, que estoy segura de que quien más va a sufrir será Daisuke. Y también habrá que estar pendientes de otras parejitas: Ayako y Ryouta, Mitsui y Akari, Youhei y Fujii… Lamento decirte que hasta ahora el fic no es yaoi. Tal vez cambie después, pero ahora lo principal será que Hanamichi y Rukawa sean amigos. Ojalá sigas leyendo porque tus comentarios me han resultado de ayuda en otros fics.**

**Elena: ¿Qué tal el encuentro entre Hanamichi y Daisuke? No serán enemigos mortales, pero de seguro no serán amigos con facilidad. Ayako y Ryouta ya platicaron, pero la conversación empeoró las cosas. Lo bueno es que no es el final. Sigue leyendo por favor.**

**Miguel: Me he tardado demasiado, pero desde mediados de 2007 empezó una crisis familiar que quedó en que mis papás por fin se separaron y ahora mi hermano y yo vivimos con mi mamá. Obviamente tuvimos que adaptarnos a la nueva situación, y como mi papá hace una aportación simbólica al gasto familiar, pues me he visto obligada a dedicar como dieciséis horas de mi día a la escuela y al trabajo (es que entré como ayudante de un investigador en una unidad experimental de mi área en la escuela), y las otras ocho horas las divido entre traslados, tareas y horas de sueño (estas últimas son como cuatro diarias). Pero tengo como tres semanas de vacaciones, y trataré de avanzar aquí. ¿Te he dicho que me encanta recibir comentarios tuyos? Me caes bien y creo que tus críticas me han sido útiles. Por supuesto que tu personaje no puede morir, digo, es el primo de Hanamichi, y Daisuke necesitará un amigo leal para sobrevivir a la adolescencia. Ya hay avance entre Akari y Mitsui, e incluso Rukawa parece estar abriéndose un poquito. Y quienes están retrocediendo son Ayako y Miyagi. Ojalá me des tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Te mando besos y abrazos.**

**Isis Kaiba: Perdóname por abandonar tanto tiempo, pero creo que puedes tener una garantía de que esto llegará a su fin, porque soy una persona que siempre termina lo que empieza. Igual he perdido un poco el ritmo, pero siempre por circunstancias ajenas a mi control. En lo sucesivo me organizaré mejor, pero no vayas a dejar de leer, por favor. Y sigue escribiendo. Te prometo que los comentarios dan bastantes ideas siempre. Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer.**

**Lady MaRukawa: Hola. No sé si sea bueno adelantarlo, pero la relación entre Rukawa y Akari será amistosa. Antes que una pareja para el zorro yo creo que sería bueno que tuviera un amigo o amiga, de repente es insano que una persona se relacione sólo con su pareja (al menos esa es mi percepción). Pero de todos modos me gustaría recibir más comentarios tuyos y que me digas qué te parece el desarrollo de la historia. Gracias por leer.**


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

**ENSÉÑAME A QUERERTE**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Haruko sonrió a la muchacha que la miraba desde el otro lado del espejo. Estaba emocionada porque era la primera vez que visitaría la casa de su novio. De hecho era una ocasión especial: el cumpleaños de la señora Sakuragi. Y el pelirrojo, muy emocionado, le había dicho que su madre estaría encantada de que ella los acompañara en la celebración. ¿Cómo no sentirse contenta? Obviamente, tuvo que avisar a sus amigas que tenía un compromiso importante, lo mismo que había hecho Hanamichi. Pero, según se había enterado, ese día Youhei y Fujii lo pasarían juntos, estudiando para una evaluación del club de poesía. A veces se preguntaba por qué ellos no se dejaban de complicaciones y simplemente intentaban salir…

Como fuera, ella estaba a tiempo. Tomó su bolso y, cuando estaba saliendo de su habitación, escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Unos segundos después, la voz grave de su hermano le indicaba que Hanamichi estaba en la entrada esperándola.

**x X x**

Nada más su pie izquierdo estuvo dentro, la puerta del vagón se cerró detrás de él. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que toda su anatomía estaba dentro del tren, recargó la espalda contra la puerta, y cerró los ojos para intentar regular su respiración.

—Llegué… —suspiró, y abrió los ojos para buscar un asiento libre. Lo halló en un extremo, casi arrinconado, y a él se dirigió.

Cuando se encontró descansando, acomodó la mochila sobre las piernas y sacó el discman para entretenerse en tanto llegaba a su destino.

"_Akari va a matarme si llego diez minutos tarde_", pensó. Le constaba que su hermana tenía mal carácter, y no quería hacerla enfadar. Menos si se trataba de "ese" favor tan especial.

Se colocó los audífonos y encendió el aparato. Una canción en inglés empezó a sonar, y el tren se detuvo en la estación. Daisuke cerró los ojos un par de segundos. Y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó el tren había recorrido sólo tres estaciones más, y a él le faltaban otras dos para bajar. Habían subido algunos pasajeros más al vagón. Los audífonos le permitían escuchar la letra de una canción, en inglés también:

_My life is brilliant_

Reconoció la primera línea de la canción y, extrañamente, se sintió triste de momento.

Sus ojos recorrían el vagón, buscando algún entretenimiento para no volver a quedarse dormido.

Y, cuando menos lo esperó, a medio vagón, vestida con una falda verde y una blusita de manga corta, verde también, distinguió la grácil figura de Haruko Akagi, su entrenadora.

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

Daisuke sonrió, y lo primero que pensó fue acercarse a ella para saludarla y, tal vez, ofrecerse a acompañarla a su destino.

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

Sin embargo, un pelirrojo alto y atractivo la acompañaba. Ambos se dirigían miradas alegres y cómplices. Y se sonreían abiertamente.

Daisuke reconoció al muchacho: Hanamichi Sakuragi… El novio de Haruko.

_You're beautiful. __You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba, y se dedicaban miradas sumamente cariñosas. Daisuke envidió al chico. Era su superior, cierto, pero estaba con la chica a quien él idolatraba.

Se sintió terriblemente miserable.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

La canción continuaba. Y Daisuke observaba la escena. En algún momento el tren volvió a detenerse, las puertas se abrieron y la gente entró y salió, según correspondía. Hanamichi aprovechó para agacharse un poco, y Haruko se paró sobre sus puntas, para juntar sus labios con los de su novio, breve pero intensamente. Daisuke lo observó todo, sintiendo cómo se le encogía el corazón…

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Los enamorados lucían como tal. Daisuke no se atrevería a hacer nada jamás, menos si eso significaba mermar en alguna medida la felicidad de Haruko. Él no podría hacer nada al respecto, y eso era tan triste…

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren reinició la marcha. Daisuke observó con tristeza a la pareja, hasta que ambos bajaron, sólo una estación antes que él. Se sintió muy mal. No podría hacer nada para estar cerca de Haruko, aunque eso le doliera. Tampoco podría alejarse de ella, no lo soportaría.

La cuestión era que él estaba enamorado. Pero la receptora de aquél amor estaba tan enamorada de su novio, que en su corazón no cabría la posibilidad de querer a nadie más.

_There must be an angel_

_with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

**x X x**

Serían las once de la mañana cuando Akari, finalmente, divisó a su hermano menor. El muchacho pasó por el torniquete casi arrastrando los pies. Le preocupó.

—Hasta que te apareces —dijo con sarcasmo. Le preocupaba, cierto. Pero eso no tenía que influir con su imagen de fuerte e independiente.

Daisuke habría respondido con gritos o saltos, haciendo escándalo. Pero a Akari le preocupó que el chico no hiciera algo de eso. Sólo se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué te sucede, _Daisuko_?

Akari sólo usaba ese sobrenombre cuando hablaba seriamente con su hermano. Comúnmente lo llamaba Bicho, Sapo, Ratón, Gusano, Escarabajo, y muchos otros animales pequeños. Pero _Daisuko_ era su contraseña para invitarlo al desahogo. Y Daisuke lo sabía sin que se lo hubiera dicho jamás.

—Nada —mintió. Le dio vergüenza que alguien se enterara de su situación. Y su expresión hizo que su hermana lo entendiera así.

—Bueno…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Akari fue quien lo rompió.

—Vamos —decidió.

Daisuke caminó mecánicamente. No tenía ganas de comprar ese día, pero el cumpleaños de su madre era esa semana y no podía fallar. La tradición era que Akari eligiera el regalo y ambos lo patrocinaran, pero esta vez la muchacha le había pedido a su hermano que la acompañara como un favor especial.

Caminaron hacia el centro comercial que habían elegido. Ya estaba decidido que comprarían una joya, para variar los electrodomésticos de los dos años anteriores. Y, además, una gargantilla o una sortija harían a su madre más feliz que otra licuadora o un exprimidor de cítricos.

Llegaron al área de comida del lugar. Akari lucía molesta… Aunque lo cierto era que se sentía nerviosa. Caminaba como buscando a alguien. Daisuke la seguía.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó el muchacho.

—No.

La muchacha buscaba entre la gente a Hisashi Mitsui, con quien había quedado. Era cierto que ella lo había invitado a acompañarla, pero él bien pudo haberla rechazado. Y, por lo general, Akari no le habría pedido a su hermano que la acompañara a buscar un obsequio, menos si se trataba de una joya. Pero Mitsui lograba ponerla nerviosa y no deseaba pasar mucho tiempo a solas con él.

El favor especial que ella le había pedido a su hermano era que la acompañara, para librarse un poco de la tensión y valorar la situación.

—Hola —escucharon los dos muchachos a sus espaldas. Giraron y se encontraron con un atractivo y sonriente Mitsui.

Si alguien hubiera podido leer su mirada, habría notado la decepción que el ver a Daisuke como chaperón le había causado.

—Hola —pronunciaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Demoré mucho? —preguntó Hisashi, rascándose la cabeza y ruborizándose ligeramente.

—No, _senpai_ —respondió Daisuke, distraído.

—Pero pudiste haber llegado antes… —agregó Akari. No iba a permitir que Mitsui se diera cuenta de la impresión que le causó —_ Luce encantador…_

—_Es como Rukawa si fuera mujer_ —pensó Mitsui un poco contrariado—. Qué linda te ves…

Akari se ruborizó, y aunque trató de disimularlo no tuvo mucho éxito.

Daisuke, al notar la turbación de su hermana, carraspeó para distraer un poco al tirador de triples. Pero no lo consiguió: Mitsui era consciente del efecto que causaba en la muchacha. Y estaba dispuesto a usar ese recurso en su beneficio.

—Y… ¿Se puede saber qué vamos a comprar? —preguntó Hisashi mirando a la muchacha. Pero fue Daisuke quien respondió.

—El miércoles es cumpleaños de mi mamá y vamos a comprar su regalo.

Akari no dijo nada.

—Teníamos pensado comprar una joya, algo que se le vea bien —continuó Daisuke—. Es que el año anterior le regalamos una licuadora, y el anterior, un extractor de jugos. Eso no la ha hecho muy feliz.

—Una joya es un regalo de buen gusto —comentó Mitsui. Si aportaba algo seguro quedaría en gracia de Akari—. A las mujeres siempre les gustarán.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Daisuke.

—Mi papá me ha dado buenos consejos —sonrió el tirador de triples, y sus dientes relucieron de un modo encantador.

—Entonces más vale que nos ayudes —dijo Akari sin mirarlo. Apresuró el paso y se adelantó.

Cuando encontraron el primer escaparate con anillos, pulseras y cadenas, Akari entró. Su hermano la siguió y Mitsui permaneció afuera. Estuvieron ahí varios minutos, hasta que decidieron que nada les agradaba. Eso se repitió en un par de locales más, hasta que, en el cuarto que vieron, Hisashi decidió entrar con ellos. Y todo pareció resolverse: en cuestión de unos minutos le indicó a la vendedora de lo que se trataba aquella compra potencial y ella les mostró una serie de dijes que lucían elegantes. Ninguno fue del total agrado de los hermanos, y la vendedora entonces sugirió un anillo, pero Daisuke recordó que su madre nunca los usaba. Y de repente Mitsui preguntó "_¿Por qué no unos aretes?_". La mujer, sonriente, mostró a los muchachos varios pares de aretes de fina pedrería y acabado elegante. Akari de inmediato pensó que un par, específicamente, eran ideales para su madre: eran de oro, tenían forma de lágrima y en el centro, incrustado, lucían un pequeño rubí. No eran muy largos ni pesados, y, con el cabello recogido, adornarían exquisitamente las orejas de su madre.

Ambos muchachos quedaron encantados, y Akari reconoció que Hisashi había tenido algo que ver en que la compra hubiera sido exitosa.

—Oigan —se detuvo y miró a los dos muchachos—. ¿Qué les parece si les invito algo?

—Claro —respondió Mitsui sonriendo.

—Ya te habías tardado —dijo Daisuke con sarcasmo, pero una mirada asesina de su hermana lo silenció.

La chica les dijo que la esperaran en una banca cercana a ellos, y que iría a comprar algo para beber. Los dos jugadores de Shohoku obedecieron y se sentaron.

—Gracias por venir hoy —dijo Daisuke. Mitsui le caía bien, al menos era un hombre sociable, no como el antipático de Rukawa o el escandaloso de Sakuragi.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti —respondió Hisashi—. Pero está bien.

Mitsui echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aún sentado y con los brazos extendidos. Daisuke lo miró: parecía despreocupado. Pero, además, se veía como si tuviera todo bajo control. Por un momento pensó que le hubiera gustado ser como él, así la vida parecía más sencilla.

—Oye… —comenzó titubeante el alemán. Mitsui le dirigió una mirada seria— Yo no te agrado, ¿verdad?

Hisashi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Que si le agradaba? Ese novato era casi la réplica de Hanamichi Sakuragi. Eso no era malo, pero con uno como él era suficiente. Daisuke ponía empeño en los entrenamientos, pero ponía más empeño en llamar la atención en Haruko. Esa pasión que mostraba en lo que hacía era una ventaja, pero se opacaba con el hecho de que desviaba su atención de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo con tal de hacer sonreír a Haruko.

Mitsui suspiró y luego habló:

—No es que me desagrades —dijo. Daisuke dibujó una media sonrisa en los labios—. Pero tu hermana me agrada más que tú.

El muchacho menor comprendió en ese momento la molestia de su superior.

—Mitsui, yo… —cuando Daisuke se disponía a hablar seriamente con el moreno, su teléfono celular sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón— ¿Hola?

Habló un minuto, respondía con monosílabos o interjecciones. Cuando la llamada termino miró a Mitsui con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Discúlpame con Akari, ¿si?

—¿Qué? —Mitsui parpadeó.

—Me llamó un amigo de la escuela y tengo que irme.

Daisuke empezó a caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial. Antes de alejarse suficiente de Mitsui, se detuvo y giró un poco la cabeza.

—No desaproveches la oportunidad.

Daisuke desapareció de la vista antes de que Mitsui terminara de comprender, pero después sonrió con seguridad.

—Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sólo un minuto después, Akari regresó. Pero sintió que el mundo se le caía encima cuando encontró a Mitsui con una extraña mirada de seguridad y sin Daisuke al lado.

**x X x**

Justo diez minutos después del medio día, Fujii escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su casa. Se revisó el peinado por enésima vez y, una vez que comprobó que lucía bonita, salió de su habitación con dirección a la sala de estar, donde de seguro Youhei estaría esperando. Casi se fue de espaldas cuando vio al muchacho vestido de mezclilla, con zapatos deportivos y el cabello al natural.

—_Se ve muy guapo _—pensó con las mejillas teñidas de un carmín tenue.

—Hola Fujii —saludó el moreno con una espléndida sonrisa—. Perdona por llegar tarde.

—Sí, no te preocupes —dijo ella.

Entre los dos hubo un silencio que duró segundos, y que para nada pareció incómodo.

—Hija, ¿no vas a invitarlo a sentarse? —intervino la madre de Fujii. Parecía que el gusto que sentía por ese muchacho estaba haciéndola olvidar los buenos modales.

—¡Sí! —reaccionó— Lo siento, Youhei. Pasemos al comedor, ¿si?

Youhei asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y agradeció, siguiendo a su compañera. Detrás de ella sintió el aroma que desprendía: era como cereza. Le gustó mucho y reconoció que la muchacha se veía bonita con esa falda de mezclilla y la blusa de manga corta.

Una vez ante la mesa del comedor, la muchacha le indicó a su compañero que podía sentarse. Ella se ofreció a ir por algo de beber y lo dejó solo un momento. Youhei contempló el decorado y la casa le pareció acogedora. Pensó que la madre de Fujii parecía una mujer agradable.

—¿Quién eres? —escuchó una vocecita debajo de él. Buscó a la persona que le hablaba y encontró a un niño como de seis años que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Me llamo Youhei Mito —respondió—. Vine a ver a Fujii. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo soy Hiro. ¿Eres el novio de mi hermana?

Youhei se ruborizó de súbito. ¿Por qué ese niño pensaba aquello de inmediato?

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —le preguntó a Hiro— Yo sólo soy su amigo.

—Pero tú eres el primer muchacho que viene a ver a mi hermana —declaró el niño—. Yo pienso que eres su novio.

Hiro sonrió muy seguro de lo que afirmaba. Youhei pensó que ese niño era muy determinante.

—¡Hiro! —la voz de Fujii interrumpió la conversación que su hermano tenía con su compañero— ¿Estás molestando a Youhei?

—Tu hermanito habla mucho, Fujii —dijo el moreno algo avergonzado.

—Yo no hablo mucho —se quejó Hiro—. Lo que pasa es que él no quiere aceptar que es tu novio.

Fujii se sobresaltó ante la afirmación de su hermanito.

—Hiro, no molestes por favor —dijo completamente roja.

Cuando el niño se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras hacían con ambos muchachos, le pareció buena idea inventar una canción:

—Mi hermana tiene novio… Y él es su compañero de la escuela.

Y empezó a gritar tan alto, que la madre de Fujii llegó a rescatarla.

—Hiro, deja de molestar a tu hermana —ordenó la mujer. El aludido guardó silencio de inmediato y Fujii agradeció mentalmente la oportuna aparición de su progenitora.

—Ahora vamos a estudiar, ¿si?

Youhei afirmó con la cabeza y ambos muchachos comenzaron a leer los apuntes que tenían en los cuadernos. Pasaron como diez minutos nada más, y la madre de la muchacha volvió a intervenir:

—Hija, iré al supermercado. Me llevaré a tu hermanito para que no los moleste. Te quedas en tu casa, Mito.

—Gra-gracias, señora.

Fujii no tuvo tiempo de pedirle a su madre que no la dejara a solas con el muchacho. Youhei no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, aunque de repente empezó a sentirse un poco raro.

La muchacha pensó que aquella sería una tarde muy larga.

**x X x**

La señora Sakuragi había celebrado su cumpleaños número cuarenta. A pesar de eso, no parecía tener más de treinta y cinco años. Y a Haruko le había parecido una mujer encantadora: elegante, respetuosa, respetable y muy agradable. La casa de Hanamichi era acogedora, en el ambiente se respiraba el cariño que la mujer tenía por su hijo. Y Haruko, al hacer que el pelirrojo sonriera de aquél modo tan sincero, de inmediato fue recibida de buen agrado.

Serían como las ocho de la noche cuando Haruko y su novio salieron de la estación del tren y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de la muchacha. Había luna nueva en el cielo, pero los faroles iluminaban el camino de la pareja. Haruko sonreía complacida por la tarde tan agradable que había pasado. Hanamichi se sentía tranquilo porque ahora su madre y su novia se conocían, y lo mejor era que se habían agradado bastante.

—Oye, Haruko —dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha que caminaba a su derecha.

—Dime Hanamichi.

—Quiero… —calló de repente. Haruko se detuvo y giró sobre sus puntas para quedar de frente a él.

—¿Si?

—Yo quiero agradecerte por este día.

La muchacha lo miró con una sonrisa, invitándolo a continuar.

—Esto era muy importante para mí.

—No tienes que agradecerme, Hanamichi —dijo la chica—. Soy yo quien se siente afortunada.

—¿Afortunada? —repitió Sakuragi sin comprender.

—Porque he merecido tener a alguien tan maravilloso como tú en mi vida.

Hanamichi se sintió sumamente conmovido: nunca se había sentido importante. Su falso egocentrismo podía fastidiar a la gente en ocasiones, pero nadie lo conocía suficiente para saber que él no era una persona feliz. Abría su corazón con facilidad, y si la gente entraba en su vida él sabía ser leal. Pero nunca nadie, además de Youhei y el ejército, había sabido valorarlo como era debido. Haruko era la primera mujer que lo tomaba en serio. Por eso sentía la necesidad de estar con ella. Y ahora que, oficialmente, ella era parte de su vida, estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa para que nunca se separaran,

—Te quiero, Haruko —dijo, inclinándose un poco y abrazándola con mucha fuerza. No quería separarse de ella jamás.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Hanamichi —respondió ella, colgándose de su cuello y cerrando los ojos. Ese era el abrazo más fuerte que alguna vez había recibido.

Estuvieron unos segundos unidos, hasta que un perro ladró a lo lejos. Entonces decidieron continuar con el camino hasta la casa de Haruko.

**x X x**

Daisuke entró a su casa pasadas las ocho de la noche. Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando té. Cuando lo vio entrar lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, hijo.

—Hola, mamá.

El muchacho caminó hasta la sala de estar y encendió la televisión. Se sentó en el sillón y cambió los canales con rapidez. Su madre terminó de preparar el té y lo llevó a la mesa del comedor.

—¿Quieres venir a cenar?

—No gracias.

—Qué raro —dijo ella—. Siempre tienes mucha hambre.

—Es que estuve en casa de un amigo.

La mujer sonrió y sus ojos brillaron: su hijo por fin hablaba de un amigo.

—¿Un amigo?

Daisuke asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla.

—Un chico de mi grupo.

—Me alegra que por fin tengas un amigo —comenzó, sentándose en el sofá cerca de su hijo—. Estaba empezando a preocuparme porque no habías hablado de ninguna persona desde que llegamos a Japón.

Daisuke pensó que su madre tenía razón. Incluso aquella tarde la había pasado bien.

—Pues… Es un muchacho de mi grupo —repitió—. Le gustan las fotografías y hemos empezado a llevarnos bien. Él se…

Antes de que pudiera continuar contándole a su madre sobre su nuevo amigo, Akari entró a la casa. Pero antes que saludar a su madre, se dirigió a su hermanito:

—¿En dónde demonios estuviste toda la tarde?

Daisuke parpadeó sin entender la molestia de su hermana.

—Con un amigo.

—¿Un amigo?

El muchacho afirmó con la cabeza.

—Pues mientras nos dejaste solos a Mitsui y a mí, Ginji me llamó al celular y me invitó a una exposición de fotografía. Me pareció buena idea ir porque ya habíamos hecho las compras.

Akari se enfureció al escuchar la tranquilidad con la que su hermano hablaba, pero sabía que podía ser muy hiriente si se enojaba, así que, después de lanzarle una mirada cargada de esa furia que estaba conteniendo, besó a su madre en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez ahí lanzó la bolsa que había cargado todo el día y se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama. Suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos. Pensó que estaba sumamente molesta con su hermano: ¿cómo se le había ocurrido abandonarla con Mitsui? Daisuke no había pensado para nada en lo que podía pasar.

—Me las va a pagar —determinó en voz alta. Tal vez pensaría en alguna manera para desquitarse. Una venganza. Una broma. Lo que fuera. Estaba furiosa…

Sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos de nuevo, recordó que la tarde había sido muy agradable. Mitsui la había invitado al cine. Él había pagado las entradas y las palomitas. Después la había llevado a tomar un helado. Habían hablado de muchas cosas. Él fue completamente abierto. Ella incluso le contó de cómo había sido el trabajo con Rukawa, y de lo absurdo que le pareció cuando una de sus compañeras le dijo que especulaban sobre la relación que tenían. Cuando vieron que comenzaba a oscurecer ella dijo que tenía que marcharse, y Hisashi se empeñó en que debía escoltarla hasta su casa. Y hacía menos de quince minutos ella lo había visto dar la media vuelta en el umbral de la puerta y marcharse después de confesarle que la tarde le había resultado bastante divertida. Lo peor había sido que el muy tonto se atrevió a invitarla a salir de nuevo el siguiente sábado, después del entrenamiento.

Akari volvió a suspirar. ¿Quién se creía Hisashi Mitsui?

¿Algo peor que el atrevimiento del chico? Ella había aceptado, e incluso le regaló una sonrisa que logró sonrojarlo.

Y entonces la chica comprendió que no estaba molesta con su hermano por dejarla sola con Mitsui, ni con el propio Mitsui por haberle hecho pasar una tarde tan agradable. Estaba enojada consigo misma por haberlo invitado a acompañarlos esa mañana, por haber querido alargar la cita invitándoles algo de beber a él y a su hermano, por haber aceptado ir al cine y no negarse cuando él empezó a rozarle la mano con la yema del índice, por acceder a lo del helado, aún sabiendo que él le agradaría todavía más. Estaba enojada porque, muy en el fondo, empezaba a reconocer que Hisashi Mitsui le gustaba tanto como ella a él.

**x X x**

Notas de la autora:

Este sigue siendo mi fic favorito, pero igual no logro avanzar a la velocidad que quiero. De todos modos dejo este capítulo, confiando en que podré continuar en poco tiempo.

Se aceptan _reviews_.


End file.
